Noche de Luna Llena
by BoobooCullen
Summary: bella Swan es una joven; mimada, malcriada y enamorada de la persona equivocada, una noche segura de su amor se entrega en cuerpo y alma pero por equivocación a quien no debía, ¿que pasa cuando la persona que mas odias se convierte en la que mas amas?
1. El Castigo y La Revancha

**"""Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, inventare uno que otra, la trama es mia espero les guste"""**

_**Capítulo 1: El Castigo y La Revancha**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

**Riiiiiinnnngggg¡¡¡¡¡, Mi telefono nuevamente, seguro es mamá para pedirme una explicación, un ¿porque?, algo que la convezca bien de porque soy así, porque me comportó así y una justificación de que hizo ella para merecer un "demonio" como lo era yo en su vida. Estaba en la casa de Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga. Pero, ¿qué explicación tenía?; ¿qué le iba a decir a mis padres para justificar mi comportamiento en estas últimas semanas?, claro no tenía esa maravillosa excusa que me libraría a mí y a mi amiga de nuestro castigo.**

**-Es lo menos que te mereces, Bella-mi padre Charlie Swan había dicho.**

**-Es lo mejor para tí, cariño-hice un mohín mientras mi mama Reneé me abrazaba.**

**-Un cambio de aire por un tiempo, y que mejor que con tus abuelos y tus primos, además ahi estará el hermano de Alice, Edward... todo volverá a ser como antes... ustedes tres jugando como muy buenos amigos- hice una mueca de dolor, genial y para ponerle la cereza a mi helado Edward estaba viviendo desde hacia ya mas de un año con mis abuelos en Forks.**

**-Claro mamá, eso estaría genial para mí-fue lo único que el nudo de mi garganta dejo que pronunciara.**

**Nuevamente estaba en problemas por culpa de las "Elfas", ese era el nick que mi mejor amiga Alice les había puesto a Lauren y Kate para que nadie se diera cuenta de todas las travesuras que les hacíamos. como llenarles los cuadernos de miel, en segundo año. Y como olvidar la vez que las empujamos a una piscina de lodo en la Kermess del último año ya para graduarnos. Todo esto claro fue sin querer; Claro como no, nosotras y las elfas eramos enemigas a morir desde que se mudaron a Phoenix y eso nunca cambiaría, NUNCA¡¡¡**

**Pero esta vez habíamos sobrepasado "el límite" y tanto Alice como yo merecíamos un "castigo", si claro lo acepté, pero esno no quería decir que mi venganza no venía en camino.**

**Mientras estábamos en la sala de los Cullen, el papá de Alice, Carlisle Cullen, estaba observandonos fascinado.**

**-¿Cómo se les ocurrió eso?-había preguntado intrigado y con una mueca cómica en su rostro.**

**-Fue fácil papá, lo que más ayudo fue la poca estatura de las elfas, eso fue lo mejor y el mas vital de los elementos- había contestado mi amiga, orgullosa de su invención.**

**-Carlisle, no alientes a Alice en sus travesuras-había reprendido Esme, la mamá de mi amiga.**

**-Tranquila madre, solo fue una broma para hacer la paz entre nosotras, consideralo una "ofrenda de paz"-dijo Alice suspirando mientras se acercaba a Esme.**

**-Escucháme bien jovencita, hacer una mini-película con el título de "Blancanieves y las dos elfas" cone sas jovencitas interpretando a las elfas de tu creación no estuvo bien, ¿De donde sacaste es idea? y además fue de mal gusto-espeto Esme.**

**-Pero mamá...-Alice trato de sauvizar el ambiente pero Esme la interrumpió.**

**-Pero nada, tu también estás en serios problemas, dime algo ¿qué hubieras dicho, hecho o sentido si a tí te hicieran eso?- pregunto una Esme demasiado exaltada a pesar de irradiar un aire materno demasiado atrayente y demasiado hermoso.**

**-Bueno mamá, me hubiera puesto eufórica, sabes que siempre quiser ser o bueno interpretar a una de las princesas de Disney cuando era niña y además que mejor que interpretar a la hermosa Blancanieves-mi amiga respondio con una gran sonrisa mientras Esme cruzaba los brazos.**

**-!!!Alice Cullen¡¡¡ no crié a mis hijos así, vete a tu cuarto y termina de arreglar tu equipaje ahora mismo....-eso fue lo último de la conversacion entre los padres de mi amiga y ella.**

**Así es, a las dos nos iban a mandar a la casa de mis abuelos para "un cambio de aire"... si exactamente ese cambio no era de aire para nosotras, bueno para mi era como mi propio infierno personal al cual le estuve huyendo y al fin me había logrado atrapar. No soportaba un pueblo tan pequeño, monótono y aburrido como Forks... y como habia mencionado antes; la guinda en mi helado ahí vivía Edward y mi prima Victoria quién no simpatizaba conmigo desde que eramos muy pequeñas, aprendimos a sentir un odio mutuo entre nosotras.**

**-Ya Bella, tranquila-mi amiga me consolaba, al parecer mis lágrimas traicioneras habían rebalsado mis ojos, malditos sollozos.**

**-No es nada Alice-trate de convencerla de que nada pasaba...nada.**

**-¿En seri Bella?-pregunto alzando una ceja.**

**-Si, en serio, esque voy a extrañar el calos de Phoenix-contesté.**

**-Sabes que no te creo...-Alice me conoce mejor que nadie pero creo que decidio no insistir, no queria ponerla sentimental a ella tambien.**

**Le ayude a terminar sus maletas y ya iba camino a la puerta para poder irme a mi casa cuando dijo:**

**-Tranquila Bella, Eddie va a estar ahí, para cuidarnos-Sonrió, ¿acaso esta pesadilla de Edward nunca iba a terminar?**

**Arggg¡¡¡, odiaba mucho mi vida en estos momentos. Y apenas mi pesadilla iniciaba. Definitivamente era un castigo injusto. Mi amiga y yo castigadas y las elfas riéndose a nuestras espaldas. Me despedí de mi amiga y sus padres y me dirigí a mi carro con el consuelo de que iría a mi casa para entre sollozos terminar mi maleta y asi poder llorar hasta quedarme dormida o por lo menos desmayada.**

**Entre al carro y me golpee mentalmente, ¿Cómo me había olvidado de Edward en este trato?, él era la única razón por la cual enviaban a Alice conmigo a mi infierno. Encendí el motor y me dirigí a mi casa, iba confundida pero a la vez molesta, esta iba a ser una gran deuda que las elfas tendrían conmigo y no se los iba a perdonar nunca, así que empecé a idear mi forma de decirle a las elfas "Adiós"; "las vamos a extrañar". Gruñí bajito y planee mi despedida, Mi Adiós¡¡¡¡**

**Me desvié por un atajo al centro y llamé a mi amigo Alec para pedirle un enorme favor. De pronto mi humor iba cambiando de sollozos a una extraña pero placentera sed de Venganza.**

**-Aló-Contestó Alec.**

**-Hola Alec, soy Bella... Swan- dije algo nerviosa porque me hubiera olvidado y no me reconociera.**

**-Ahhhh¡¡¡¡ HOLA BELLAAAA¡¡¡¡¡- grito Alec al teléfono.**

**-Alec ¿que intentas?, ¿dejarme sorda de mi oído derecho?-pregunté, en serio grito demasiado fuerte.**

**-Jaja... que dramática Bella, pero si te llamará una amiga que creíste que su amistad habías perdido por errores del pasado, puedo apostar que tu grito hubiera sido igual o peor...-se defendió Alec.**

**-Jeje..¿qué quieres decir con "peor"?-pregunte mientras recordaba una época en la que podía jurar que mi amor por el mejor amigo de Alec, Demetri era honesto y sincero... una época en la que apostaría en la que era mas feliz de lo que soy ahora.**

**-Ustedes las chicas son expertas en gritos exagerados y demasiado eufóricos, aparte de que son tambien expertas en drama y sus gritos por consiguiente son como cuchillos directos al aparato auditivo-contesto mi amigo sacandome de mis pensamientos.**

**-Bueno dejemos el debate para otro momento, necesito de tus servicios con urgencia¡¡¡...-tecnicamente le grité. Había algo más importante en ese momento y no quería distracciones.**

**-Dime Bella esoy para lo que necesites, además estoy un poco aburrido en estos momentos.-genial Alec estaba mas que dispuesto como pude notar en su tono de voz.**

**-Bien es estos momentos te estoy enviando una imagen; necesito que la amplies, pero no tanto quiero que la imangen siga así de nítida, después, quiero que hagas una manta vinílica con esa imagen y no se....Mmmmm... unos.... doscientos volantes?...-ordene a mi amigo artísta y experto en este tipo de sabotajes, mientras el celular me indicaba que la transferencia había sido todo un éxito.**

**-Bella¡¡¡...¿qué acaso estas no son tus vecinas?; ¿tus enemigas a muerte?-preguntó Alec.**

**-Sí-respondí con un aire de orgullo por la publicidad que Alice había creado para la mini-pelicula.**

**-y ¿Cómo se llamó la obra?; ¿Los duendes al final del Arcoiris?-que gran título, sonreí.**

**-Alec, eres un genio, quiero ese nombre en letras mayúsuclas y grandes en la manta y los volantes...¿Puedes?-pregunté, haciendo un puchero que el no vió.**

**-Claro¡¡¡¡¡-genial sonreí malicionsamente.**

**-Gracias Alec, ¿Para cuándo lo tienes todo listo?-pregunte algo impaciente.**

**-Mmmm.... te parece....¿Mañana a las siete de la mañana te parece demasiado rápido o temprano?.....-Si lo era, hice un moín, pero todo por una buena causa o en este caso una buena venganza¿cierto?...**

**-No, es .....perfecto-concluí con una mueca de dolor.**

**-Bien, paso por tu casa a dejartelos-me quede fría en el asiento del condutor.**

**-NOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grité**

**-Esta bien, no grites, dime ¿dónde?-lo pense un momento y respondí.**

**-En el Angel's Café... lo conoces...¿cierto?-me golpee mentalemte de nuevo, tonta todos conocían el lugar mas cool de la ciudad.**

**-Si, entonces te veo ahi a las siete para un rico desayuno-dijo Alec, se escuchaba la sonrisa en su voz.**

**-si, nos vemos-concluí y colgué.**

**¿qué demonios le pasaba a Alec?; ¿Cómo sugería ir hasta mi casa y dejarme ese material "ilícito"? por así decirlo. Pero tuve que reprimir mi enojo porque él no sabía de mis travesuras y tampoco de mi castigo.**

**Bueno ahora a enfrentar mi desgracia, debía hacer mi equipaje, y prepararme para mañana ya que nos iríamos en el vuelo de las 4:00 p.m. partiría a Fork, Washington. En el estado mas lluvioso del país. Mis "mini-vacaciones", como mi madre las había llamado iban a ser un total infierno, todo gracias alos duendes malos que opacaban el arcoiris que reinaba en mi vida perfecta......**

**Termine mi equipaje, me puse mi pijama, y me rescoste en la cama. estaba exahusta eran demasiadas las emociones que había sufrido en un día.... puse mi cabeza sobre mi peluche favorito y comence a recordar a Demetri....mMMM... como habíamos gozado nuestra última noche,.... una noche de luna llena......**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, jijiji va a ser una trama algo enredada pero entretenida lo prometo, please comenten y voten, espero les guste jijiji esta es una historia de la imaginacion de mi Best Friend y yo jajaja Te kero mucho Lily**

**xD jajaja las kero a todas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ **


	2. La Venganza y El Adiós

Capítulo 2: La Venganza y El Adiós

**Desperté a las 5:00 a.m., estaba triste, mis ojos estaban muy inchados debido a mi larga noche entre sollozos, lagrimas y muchas emociones encontradas, hoy era el peor día de mi vida y solo había una cosa que podía suavizarlo...mi "venganza". Pronto Alec pondría en mis manos mi revancha, mi despedida personalizada hacia las personas que más odiaba en este universo y ya después tranquila y "relajada", emprendería mi camino a casa de mis abuelo, Marco y Dídima Swan. Suspiré y me decidí a que todo esto no me afectaría tanto, y a pesar de todo llevaría una sonrísa. Hacía años que me obligaban a pasar los veranos con mis abuelos pero esta vez era diferente, este no era ningun verano y honestamente no tenía animos suficientes; pero, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.**

**Me levanté, terminé de acomodar todo mi equipaje en la entrada de mi casa para que cuando regresará no me costará tanto sacarlo hacia el carro. Luego, subí nuevamente a mi habitación para dejarla limpia y todo en su lugar, después de todo yo no era una persona desordenada que dejaba todo tirado. Me duché y me arreglé para ir al café y ver a Alec. Suspiré; recordando cuando Alec fue novio de Alice y me presentaron a Demetri, el primo de Alec. Los cuatro fuimos muy felices hasta que Edward lo arruino todo. **

**-Arggg¡¡¡¡¡-bufé, y me dirigí escaleras abajo para distraerme y no empezar a pensar en ese pasado tan lindo y a la vez desgarrador. Pero no lo pude evitar...¿por qué Edward me odiaba tanto?, no entendía eso, de niños eramos unidos; él, Alice y yo. Nos hacíamos llamar "Los Tres Mosqueteros". Por tantas travesuras que cometimos juntos.... pero no entendía todo lo que el había cambiado conmigo, con su hermana...**

**-¿Por qué Cullen tiene que arruinarme todo?- me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta recordando todo lo que Edward me había arruinado después de que cumplieramos 13 años.... Recordé ese cumpleaños mío con tanto dolor fue cuando Edward decidió que me....**

**-¿Dijiste algo cariño?...-preguntó una voz a mis espaldas... intente ahogar un gritó, estaba tan concentrada en mi nube de pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando papá había bajado a la cocina.**

**-Mmmm.... No, no.... dije Buenos Días-Desvié la mirada, estaba roja y preocupada de que me hubiera escuchado hacía un momento.**

**-Ahhh..Bueno días cielo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-¿QUÉE?¡¡¡¡, qué pregunta tan idiota papá, pensé para mis adentros.**

**-Bien, Emocionada, huuuuu¡¡¡¡-Levanté los brazos fingiendo un patético entusiasmo, lo sé pero él so lo creyó. Me dirigí a la puerta y preguntó:**

**-Cariño, ¿a donde vas?-Genial lo menos que quería era dar expliciones a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, reprimi mi mueca de enojo y frustración.**

**-Emmm.... Alice mi invitó a desayunar con unas amigas... ya sabes papá, para despedirnos- me volteé mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que no se diera cuenta de mi absurdo intento de mentirle. Nunca se me ha dado bien eso de mentir.**

**-Ah¡¡ Bueno, ve cariño, pero recuerda que tienen que estar aquí al medio día para llevarlas al aeropuerto y así no pierdan su vuelo-respondió mientras caminaba apresuradamente a la salida de nuestra casa que pronto solo sería de mis padres ya que yo dejaba de vivir ahí.**

**-Claro papa, Bye, los quiero, saluda a mamá de mi parte...-dije apurada, corrí a mi carro y me dispusé a manejar hacia el cafe donde Alec de seguro ya estaría ahí esperandomé.**

**Ver nuevamente a Alec me traería bueno y malos recuerdos;bueno: porque recordaría la época en la cual podría apostar toda la fortuna de mis padres a que Demetri y yo nos amábamos con locura, sin tapujos y con toda el alma. Malos: porque recordaría el día en que Demetri me tacho de una mujer que se anda por las ramas y que no me amaba, ya no más y nunca lo volvería a hacer; mientras decía esto recorde que detrás de él estaba Cullen riéndose, triunfante, nunca entenderé la razon de su sonrisa, tan melévola tan siniestra y a la ves tan maravillosa.....ALTO, ¿ACABO DE PENSAR QUE LA SONRISA DE EDWARD CULLEN ES MARAVILLOSA?¡¡¡.**

**Necesitaba refuerzos así que mejor llamé a mi mejor amiga Alice¡¡¡¡ Busqué el número de su móvil y llamé.**

**-Awwww¡¡¡ Ho...la....-Já¡¡¡ lo sabía, estaba durmiendo...Bella... a esta hora todo el mundo esta durmiendo. Una vocecita pronunció esas palabras y yo sonreí por lo tonta que resultaba mi afirmación.**

**-Alice¡¡ Soy yo Bella; levantaté en este momento y arreglate, paso por tu en 20 minutos-tenicamente le ordené a mi amiga.**

**-Awwww¡¡¡ Bella, a meno que sea de vida o muerte el asunto, no lograrás que me levanté, ¿qué quieres a esta hora de la madrugada?-bostezó nuevamente, reí por lo bajito, eran las 6:30 a.m. seguro Alice creía que era de madrugada pero el sol ya esta listo para empezar a salir.**

**-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicaciones amiga, pero en resumen tiene que ver con siguientes palabras, bueno las siguientes personas: Alec, Elfas y Venganza para nosotras, así que APURATEEEÉ¡¡¡-grité un poco desesperada.**

**-Bella,¿qué demonios tiene que ver esas tres cosas entre sí?-pregunto ya despierta y un poco intrigada... se le notaba en la voz.**

**-Mucho, por el momento voy camino a desayunar con Alec...,¿me acompañas o no?-ya estaba algo exasperada y un poco fastidiada.**

**-Claro, Claro que voy amiga, pero, más te vale que sea bueno o te mató antes de que tus padre lo hagan-contestó con un puchero en la voz y de seguro uno en su cara de ángel.**

**-Tranquila Alice, esto te va a animar un poco para tu viaje de castigo, te quedan 15 minutos para arreglarte, Bye¡¡¡...-corté la comunicación y tomé un desvío para la casa Cullen o mejor la Mansión Cullen, esto la iba a emocionar mucho, casi tanto como a mí con la diferencia de que se moletaría un poco porque no fue su idea pero estaría orgullosa de sus malevólas actitudes surtieran efecto en mí y por fin aprendiera un poco de ella. Sonreí.**

**Desde pequeñas Alice y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y después se nos unió Edward, y nuevamente quedamos solas ella y yo. Deseche ese pensamiento que me dolía mas de lo que debería. Llegué a la entrada del camino que conducía a la Mansión Cullen y gracias a Dios Alice ya estaba en el porche de su casa, esperandome, fabulosa como siempre.**

**-Buenos dias, Alice...-saludé un poco apenada.**

**-"Buenos" seran a las diez- bostezó con una mueca divertida y yo reí aun apenada.**

**-Anda, sube, esto te interesará-dije intentando que ella se preguntara porque tanto misterio.**

**-Mas te vale, Bella¡¡¡-sonreí, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, de veras estaba muy emocionada pero todo era producto de la adrenalina del momento y de la travesura que sería la gota que derramaría el vaso de paciencia de mis padres.**

**-Alice¡¡¡ Sube¡¡¡¡-ordené subitamente.**

**-Bueno, pero porfavor explicame lo más importante-pidió al tiempo que subía al asiento del copiloto y hacía un puchero digno de muchas carcajadas.**

**-A ver, ¿qué quieres que te explique Alice?-pregunté fingiendo que no entendía sus palabras.**

**-¿Por qué Alec?-técnicamente me gritó, cerré un poco los ojos y me llevé los dedos a mis sienes deseando que Alice no se molestará por utilizar a su Ex-novio para mi venganza personal desde que Demetri y yo terminamos; ellos también lo hicieron, cuando pedí una explicación a Alice ella habia contestado que ella no iba a permitir que alguien que ella amaba hablará mal de su mejor amiga y para mi fue motivo suficiente aunque debo admitir que me siento mal por ser ese motivo, el tercero en discordia pense en mis adentros.**

**-Porque es el único que puede hacer este trabajo, además es mi amigo....-esperaba que no se enojara la relación que existía entre Alec y Alice no había terminado en las mejores circunstancias y honestamente nunca me entere de que había querido decir Alice con "no permitire que una persona que amo hable mal de mi mejor amiga". Hasta este momente me había puesto a pensar muy bien en esa expresión ¿acaso Alec había hablado mal de mí?. **

**-De acuero, por el momento es razón suficiente, pero más tarde lo explicas mejor, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con una mueca de auténtico dolor.**

**-Claro Alice, lo haré-medio sonreí, tenía razón; Alec había hablado mal de mí y yo tontamente lo había considerado mi amigo por tanto tiempo.**

**Llegamos al cafe, Alec ya estaba ahí, sentado en una mesa para cuatro. Me pregunté por qué para mis adentros, pero no le di mucha importancia estaba tratando de disimular el enojo y la rabia hacia mi Ex-amigo al confirmar que el había hablado mal de mí, bueno era una suposición pero la cara de Alice hacía unos momentos me lo habían confirmado, mi amiga no me podía esconder nada.**

**-Hola Alec, Buenos días-saludé con voz hosca, "Traidor" pense para mi adentros.**

**-Ho...hola Be...bella-dijo con un asombro, era la primera vez que Alec veía a Alice desde que habían terminado.**

**-Ammm...hola Alice-pobre Alec en serio estaba soriendo como estúpido y sorprendido, ni siquiera me había volteado a ver cuando me saludó.**

**-Ahh'' Hola Alec...-mi amiga lo saludó con voz hosca también, jaja seguro no se había olvidado del motivo por el cuán habían terminado y eso me daba mucho gusto aunque tambien pena.**

**-Bi...bien- fue lo único que Alec puedo decir mientras desviaba la mirada, sonrojado.**

**-Bien Alec, ¿dónde están?-estaba muy enojada con Alec pero ese enojo podría esperar, mi sed de venganza estaba señalando hacía un lugar mas importante.**

**-Aquí Bella...las tengo aquí...¿Cómo...has...estado...Alice?-en serio era muy cómico ver como le brillaban los ojos a Alec, Alice se iba a vengar, lo sabía.**

**-Excelente Alec, gracias por preguntar-contestó mi amiga mientras Alec me entregaba los volante y la manta.**

**-Gracias Alec, te debo una-sonreí malicionsamente a causa de que le había dicho una gran mentira a Alec, no le debía nada a él.**

**-Tranquila Bella, cuentas cabales.... hacen amigos perdurables....-sonrío y me quiño un ojo. ¿a qué demonios se debía esa respuesta...? y de repente me golpeó. Lo supe. El se iba a cobrar este favor pidiendome que le ayudara a regresar con Alice, por un momento mi imagine la reaccion de mi amiga....**

**-Hola Bella....-esa voz, me saco de mis cavilaciones, esa voz la recordaba muy bien, mejor que mi propio nombre, era la voz que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, esa vos que al mismo tiempo me lastimaba en lo más progundo de mi alma.**

**-Demetri...?, ¿eres tu?-pregunto Alice, mientras yo me volteaba y al mismo tiempo me agarraba el pecho impidiendo que me desmoronara.**

**-Hola Alice-Sonrío, ¿Cómo después de un año, esa sonrisa seguía deslumbrandome?, ¿Cómo después de tanto daño seguía sintiendo esto por él?**

**-Bella...¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que rodeaba la mesa para sentarse frente a mi. Esa era la razón por la cual Alec estaba sentado en esa mesa no ibamos a ser solo nosotros dos, el traía a Demetri y Agradecía al cielo la idea de traer a Alice no se que me hubiera pasado de ser solo Alec, Demetri y yo.**

**-Ho...ho...hola-dije entrecortadamente.¡Demonios¡, ¿por qué aun no lo había podido superar como Alice?. Tonta Bella, ¿Cómo poder olvidar al hombre que te hizo mujer?.**

**-Hoy están muy hermosas-dijo y me guiño un ojo. Me sonroje.**

**-¿erdad que si?-dijo Alec. ¡Maldito Alec¡ ¿Por qué me hacía esto?.**

**-Bueno, disculpen la grosería, pero nosotras tenemos un vuelo que tomar...¿Bella?-Alice me jaló yo aún veía a Demetri como una niña tonta y enamorada.**

**-Ammm...sí...Alice...gracias y.....Mmmmm...Adiós...-pero no puede levantarme, Demetri me agarró la mano y fue un toque contrario al que sentí la última noche que estuvimos juntos; no era el toque celestial que esperaba y eso me dejo desconcertada.**

**-Por favor...Quédense sólo a desayunar-suplicó Demetri con un puchero que me hubiera parecido irresistible pero no dejaba de pensar en el toque fue sin emoción, seco, bronco.**

**-No¡, perdón no quiero ser grosera pero...En serio DEBEMOS IRNOS¡¡¡...¿verdad Bella?-tecnicamente mi amiga les gritó y me saco de mis cavilaciones.**

**-Si,lo siento, adiós-me levanté en un acto reflejo y literalmente salimos corriendo. **

**-Bella, ¿Qué demonios?, no me digas que aún sigues encantada de Demetri...¿verdad que no?-Alice preguntó muy seria y aunque quería decirle que no, tenía un gran debate entre mi corazon y mi razón, mi corazón gritaba que si¡¡¡... porque estaba seguro de que el era el hombre de mi vida, pero mi mente decía otra cosa despues de las sensaciones que vivi hoy; ¿cómo podí ser eso?...Digo, ya había pasado un año...**

**-Mmmm..... no se Alice-a mi amiga no le podía mentir, ella me conocía mejor que nadie pero en este momento ni siquiera yo estaba segura de mis sentimientos hacia Demtri.**

**-Bueno, de eso hablámos más tarde, ahora me podrías explicar...¿qué hace la imagen que hice de las elfas en 500 volantes publicitarios y una manta vinílica?-sonreí maliciosamente olvidandome de mi lío interno.**

**-Bueno como las elfas hicieron que nos castigaran, decidi que este era mi premio hacia ellas, bueno.... más bien mi venganza-sonreí con aire orgulloso ante mi idea.**

**-BELLA¡¡¡¡¡¡ Por Dios me impresionas, tú....¿haciendo travesuras por su cuenta?;..... ¿quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?-dijo teatralmente ganandose mis carcajadas.**

**-Alice vamos a hacer famoso el sitio de Internet donde esta tu creación maestra-dije haciendo caso omiso de sus preguntas.**

**-OK¡¡¡¡¡-exclamó mientras yo estacionaba el auto y noa bajámos.**

**Decidí que la manta quedaría en la calle principal, porque por ahí toda la ciudad transitaba. La colgamos y nos dispusimos a distribuir los volantes. Terminamos y nos dirigimos a la casa de Alice para recoger su equipaje. Estábamos eufóricas con nuestra pequeña travesura de despedida. Era genial¡¡¡.**

**-Adiós papá, Adiós mamá-fue lo único que se escuchó de la casa de Alice, no me baje del carro y ella no se tardó tanto. Además era domingo. Nadie iba a estar despierto a las 7:30 a.m.**

**Subió al auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa donde papá nos esperaba para que nos fueramos al Aeropuerto. Nos topamos con la sorpresa de que papá se había quedado dormido en el sofá y Alex mi primo nos llevaría. "Mejor" pensé para mis adentros. EStaba molesta con mis padres y no quería comportarme de forma hipócrita y despedirme de ellos diciendo "LOS EXTRAÑARÉ" porque no lo haría.**

**Con Alice decidimos camino a su casa que mejor nos íbamos en el vuelo de las 11:00 a.m. para que cuando se dieran cuenta de nuestra última travesura ya no estuvieramos en los límites de la ciudad. Cobarde, lo se pero no quería ganarme un castigo peor. Papá me mataría si me encontraba o peor..... Detuve ese pensamiento en seco. Llegamos al Aeropuerto y me despedí de mi primo Alex, cambié nuestros boletos del vuelo de las 4:00 p.m. al de las 11:00 a.m. y gracias a Dios todavía habían asientos vacíos, pensé en que no quería estar en Phoenix cuando la bomba explotará.**

**Subimos al avión y lo único que pensé fue:!Adiós a mi vida". Lo sé un poco dramático pero la situación lo ameritaba.**

* * *

**weno aki ta mi segundo capi, espero sus reviews para ver sus opiniones acerca de esta loca idea que se me ocurrio.**

**Gracias a mi Bf por alentarme a escribir mas capis jijiji te kero loka Thx lily....**

**xD thx x el apoyo¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	3. Mal Humor y Recuerdos

Capítulo 3: Mal Humor y Recuerdos

**Edward POV**

**-Awww.....-Bostecé, ya eran las 9:00a.m. Alice y Bella llegarían pronto. Bueno hasta las 9:00p.m., pero para mí eso sólo significaba una cosa: convertirme en el niñero de mi traviesa hermana y su amiga, malcriada, egocéntrica y por si fuera poco la criatura más...**

**-¿Edward?-Marco tocó a mi puerta, el abuelo de Bella ya estaba despierto.**

**-Buenos días Marco-Contesté haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Aunque regularmente mi estado de ánimo era muy bueno desde la noticia de que Bella venía a Forks de "vacaciones" mi vida estaba hecho un enredo y la verdad me costaba mucho estar de un buen ánimo.**

**-Buenos días hijo, creí que todavía no estabas despierto; ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Sé que estoy siendo un poco grosero por dejarlo afuera de la habitación pero en este momento no tenía humor para sonreír como si nada estuviera pasando.**

**-Bueno pues casi no dormí de la emoción de ver a tu nieta y a mi hermana-contesté sarcásticamente.**

**-Maravilloso¡¡¡¡¡-al parecer el sarcasmo no había sevido. Marco estaba eufórico desde que Charlie lo llamó para confirmarle la estadía de su nieta en Forks y desde hacía días no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.**

**-Sí.... m a r a v i l l o s o....-dije pronunciando cada letra. Era patético fingir entusiasmo que a la largo no vendría, jamás me emocionaría de ver a la persona que mas desprecio en mi vida....**

**-Bien, honestamente venía a avisarte que iremos al centro con Didima y que no se te vaya a olvidar ir a recojer a las chicas a Port Angeles a las 3:00p.m.-dijo aún detrás de la puerta.**

**-De acuerdo-respondí acomodandome nuevamente en mi cama. De verdad estaba exhausto tanto emocionalmente como fisicamente.**

**Me tape con la sábana la cara y después me distraje pensando.....¿Cópmo? me pregunté en mi cabeza; el vuelo de ellas salía hasta las cuatro de la tarde, y en total eran seis horas de camino desde Phoenix hasta Forks, ellas estarían en casa como a eso de las nueve de la noche, Marco estaba muy mal, la emoción lo había dejado por completo cegado hasta el punto de confundir el horario del viaje. Bueno al fin y al cabo faltaba mucho, estaba de veras agotado.**

**-Marco....no creo que calcularas muy bien...-caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí pero él ya no estaba allí. Bueno decidí bajar a prepararme algo de desayunar. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré en la sala, camine hasta la cocina y saque del refrigerador una bol con fruta picada que siempre tenía que haber sino Marco se disgustaba y se ponía de muy mal humor. Por suerte para Marco tenía una esposa que lo adoraba y lo consentía demasiado. ¿Alguna vez iba yo a tener una mujer así a mi lado?...deseché ese pensamiento en el mismo momento en que lo tuve....-por favor Cullen-me dije a mi mismo. Ya tenía q deshacerme de esas ideas estúpidas de encontrar a la mujer ideal... sabía que la había encontrado, el problema era que ella me odiaba, y por supuesto no me amaba del modo en que yo lo hacía.**

**Terminé de desayunar y me dispuse a ver televisión en la sala, no había nada bueno que ver. La apagué y me dispuse a ojear, bueno a encontrar algo con lo cual entretenerme.**

**Encontré un viejo albúm familiar que Reneé, la madre de Bella, había mandado a sus padres como regalo de Navidad. Empecé a ver las fotografías; el principio trataban del casamiento de Reneé con Charlie, despues el embarazo y por último el nacimiento de... Bella. Tenía que obligarme a repetir ese nombre, y aunque me quemaba la gargante el siquiera pensar pronunciar todas esas letras juntas era algo necesario; estaba destinado a pasar unas cuantas semanas con ella y no podía permitir que se diera cuenta el daño que me había hecho, catorce meses atras.**

**Me recosté en el sofá y empecé a sentir que los párpados me pesaban pero decidí que antes de dormir vería las fotos. Seguí pasando las hojas y de repente me quedé viendo una foto en particular, una que era de una Bella un poco mayor, de seguro se la habían tomado hacía unos dos años si mucho. No pude más y todas las barreras que le había impuesto a mi corazón se destruyeron, mi corazón empezó a latir muy desenfrenadamente y empecé a jadear. Creí que había logrado deshacerme de esas rídiculeses pero me equivoqué lo que Bella me había hecho era más de lo que pensaba. Era más que inútil intentar olvidarla no después de ese incidente, no despues de esa noche.**

**No se cuando me quedé dormido, y de repente me desperté en el patio de atrás de la casa de mis padre, era una versión mas joven de mí pero recordaba muy bien este en parte sueño en parte recuerdo.**

_**-¿Edward?; ¿Dónde estas?-estábamos jugando escondite, Bella, Alice y yo, eramos unos niños pero fue una de las ocasiones en las queme tenía que comportar como todo un caballero para que ella no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos de adolescente inmaduro.**_

_**-¿Ed?-era Bella la que me estaba tratando de econtrar pero la verdad era muy difícil para ella, solo yo conocía ese escondite y la verdad me daba gusto, cuando tenía que escapar de su mirada de angel, aquí era donde me refugiaba.**_

_**-¿Te rindes Bells?- grité desde mi escondite, me di cuenta de que mira para todos lados tratando de encontrarme.**_

_**-no...-contestó haciendo un lindo puchero, era increíble que con mis diecidéis años una niña de trece había logrado dejarme sin aliento.**_

_**-¿segura?-por alguna extraña razón, Alice estaba dentro de la casa, se había rendido, sabía muy bien que sería casi imposible encontrarme, espero y de repente me tope con los ojos chocolate de Bella, me tense por un momento creyendo que me había descubierto, pero rápidamente desvío la mirada buscando en otro lugar.**_

_**-esta bien, pero por favor aparece...-contestó cruzandosé de brazos, así que salí de mi escondite mientras ella estaba aun de espaldas hacía mí, la tome de la cintura y la atraje hasta mi pecho.**_

_**-no hagas eso...-había dado un brinco del susto, la volví a abrazar por detrás y le susurré al oído...**_

_**-tranquila Bella, nunca te haría daño, lo sabes ¿verdad?-sentí como se le erizó la piel de la nuca.**_

_**-sí lo sé-respondió, con nerviosismo, al tiempo que se despegaba de mí.**_

_**Le agarré del brazo e hice que diera una media vuelta sobre sus pies, para que quedará de frente a mí.**_

_**-Baila conmigo Bells-ordené.**_

_**-Sabes que no se bailar-respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza, acerque mi pecho para que levantara la mirada y mi viera.**_

_**-Eso depende de con quién bailes-contesté con una sonrisa y la laenvante para posicionarla sobre mis pies.**_

_**-Esta bien, contigo nunca me puedo negar-y empezamos a bailar, solos los dos; en ese momento creí que a Bella le gustaba yo como ella me gustaba a mí. Tonto iluso Edward Cullen....**_

_**-**_**¿Edward?-Marco estaba frente al sofá, despertandome.**

**-Eddie, ya regresamos; ve y arreglate pronto comeremos-ordenó y sin refutar, hice lo que me pidió.**

**-De acuerdo-contesté. Subí a mi cuarto y me quite mi pants y la camisa que utilizaba para dormir. Necesitaba una duche muy fría para desterrar ese recuerdo tan maravilloso que atesoraba de Bella. Dos días después de que eso había pasado recuerdo que ella conoció a Félix el primer novio de mi, en ese tiempo, mejor amiga. Estaba lleno de rabia, Félix era muy grande para Bella y no era justo después de todas las veces que intente decirle lo que sentía por ella y ella simplemente había corrido a los brazos de otro hombre.**

**Salí y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una playera azul, el color favorito de Bella, Arg, maldita sea cuando iba a dejar de pensar en ella.**

**-La comida esta lista¡¡¡-llamó Dídima. Bajé y me senté a la mesa.**

**-Eddie...por favor recuerda lo que te pedí hoy en la mañana...-pidió Marco con una cara de súplica.**

**-No lo olvidaré-trate de sonar amable pero creo que no lo logré.**

**-Te lo agradecemos de todo corazón hijo-mi dijo Dídima. Los abuelos de Bella eran como la mamá de Bella; espontáneos, albinos, amables y sobre todo las mejor personas que he conocido, claro después de mis padres. Me gustaba mucho estar cerca de ellos, claro cuando su nieta no esta cerca.**

**-Bueno, pues me tengo que ir, antes de ir por las chicas, debo terminar unos pendientes-Mentí, patético lo se, últimamente así era como me estaba comportando, patéticament pero lo tenía que aceptar no estaba listo para ver a la chica que me hace sufrir desde hace ya mas de 10 años.**

**-Bien, maneja con cuidado y cuida a las chicas-súplico Dídima con una voz muy materna, casi me hizo sonreír y recordar el tono materno que mi madre Esme utilizaba conmigo y que aún utiliza.**

**-De acuerdo, adios.....-literalmente corrí hasta el garaje, creí haber escuchado algo mas pero decidí que era fruto de el recuerdo de mi madre, me subí al coche y lo encendí, aceleré y me encamine a mi lugar para pensar.**

**Tomé la carretera 101 hacia el norte donde había un sendero el cual llevaba a un claro, el cual era mi lugar secreto donde iba cuando estaba demasiado deprimido o demasiado frustrado. Era lo que necesitaba un lugar donde solo existiera yo y no hubieran situaciones tan de mal gusto como las que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.**

**-Arg...-intenté relajarme pero no lo lograba, lo unico con lo que me topaba eran con los ojos color chocolate de Bella, esos ojos que cuando me miraban me hipnotizaban... no tarde ni 20 ahí y decidí que lo mejor era irme y distraerme un poco. Regresé al coche y me dispuse a ir a Port Angeles para poder ternimar algunas cosas y talvez comprarle un lindo regalo de Bienvenida a Alice.**

**Todavía tenía como una hora antes de las tres de la tarde, así que llegué a Port Angeles y me estacione en un lugar cerca de donde Bella y Alice llegarían. Me bajé del coche y me metí aun cafe que había ahi, tome el lugar mas alejado de las personas y de repente mi celular sono.**

**-Hola ALice-conteste, no muy emocionado como pensé que lo estaría.**

**-Hola Edward, no me digas ¿mal día con las chicas?, ¿alguna ha osado rechazarte?-me quede callado, decidiendo si decirle:"si la chica que esta al lado tuyo en este moment, ella me rechazó, me evita y por si fuera poco creo que ya olvido que existó". No, ella no se merecía mi tristeza.**

**-Hola...?? Eddie¡¡¡¡-Alice interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.**

**-SAbes para tener 20 años pareces una niña de 15 con tu inmadurez-sije sonriendo, bueno burlandome de ella.**

**-Pero así me quieres...-casí puede visualizar su puchero. Alice era así, no le importaba el que dirán para nada.**

**-Claro, claro a ver Mady ¿que deseas?-dije esperando que mi hermana se acordará del pequeño apodo que le tenía y que le gustaba demasiado como para poder fastidiarla al solo pronunciarlo.**

**-Te acordaste¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito de emoción.**

**-¿como no hacerlo?-conteste recoredando...**

**-Si pero recuerda que no lo hice sola, Bella y tú me ayudaron; yo sólo di la idea-respondío nuevamente interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, rió bajito.**

**-Si, bueno,¿que quieres Alice?-CAmbié de tema para que el dolor de ese horación no se apoderará de mí completamente.**

**-Humm, queríamos saber.... ¿ya estás en Port Angeles?...¿Verdad?-preguntó, reí quedito razonando si de verdad ella y Bella se preguntaban lo mismo. No era posible.**

**-Estoy llegando...-mentí, la verdad ya estaba ahí pero no creí lo que se avecinaba.**

**-Amm, que bueno Edward por que la verda ya casi llegamos y bueno Bella esta un poco cansada, y la verdad es que no queríamos esperar hasta que llegaras...-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?¡¡¡¡, ¿Bella ya estaba aquí? , ¿cómo demonios era posible?.**

**-¿Acaso Marco no te avisó?, porque llamamos para avisarle que tomaríamos un vuelo mas temprano ya que Bella no aguantaba las ganas de verlos-preguntó mi hermana un poco extrañada. así que esa era la razón por la que Marco y Dídima estaban tan sonrientes, Bella era buena mintiendo. Sonreí. Eso no era cierto la que mentía demasiado bien era Alice.**

**-Claro, si solo estaba pensando...-si claro en menos de lo que pensaba mi pesadilla ambulante estaría frente a mí, ¿que deminios iba a hacer ahora?.**

**-Que bien¡¡¡ bueno hermanito te veo dentro de muy poco tiempo, hasta entonces te mandamos unos abrazos y besos-Ya no iba a caer en esas tonterías.**

**Estaba de veras nervioso....¿cómo diablos una chiquilla podía ponerme así?, al fin logré controlarme. Me levanté deje propina, aunque no había ordenado nada en ralidad, me pareció una grosería no hacerlo. Salí del restaurante y me encamine a sentarme en mi coche. Empecé a prepararme para sentir el dolor mas grande de todos, nuevamente. Ber a Bella de nuevo y saber que nunca me iva a ver de la forma como lo hizo esa noche creyendo que yo era su adorado "Demetri". Nunca me iba a amar como lo amaba a él. Bufé bajiro y decidí que Bella iba a ser mía no importando que. Reí un poco desanimado, recordando que era mía aunque ella no lo sabía del todo bien. Aprete los puños y decidí que no, no obligaría a Bella a amarme y por el contrario guardaría mis sentimientos y mi amor hacia ella para siempre en un cajón en mi mente y en lo más profundo de mi corazón.**

**Cerré los ojos y rogué al cielo eso fuera suficiente para no querer correr, abrazarla y besarla entre mis brazos. Decirle que me había enamorado de ella como un imbécil desde hacia ya demasiados años y cuánto había estado pensando en ella desde esa noche....Corté en seco ese hilo de pensamientos. Abrí los ojos y me maraville del recuerdo que venía a mi mente después de catorce años de guardarlo bajo llava ahora que una de sus protagonistas aparecía, al parecer el también haría su presencia. La vi a través de una puerta, estaba tan linda, tan hermosa, una niña que una noche en mis brazos convertí en mujer... mi mujer... por equivocación....**

**Me quedé viendo al cielo, esperando a que ellas bajaran de la avioneta y caminaran hacia mí, mis manos sudaban y empecé a flaquear de mi propósitom empecé a recordar esa noche que tanto había querido olvidar y al mismo tiempo repetir.**

_**Esa noche en que Bella se escurrió hasta mi habitación; al principio creí que era otra persona pero con la poca luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana detrás de mí vi su cara, la cara angelical que había logrado alterarme a muy temprana edad, se metió debajo de las sábanas y me dieron ganas de preguntarle si se había equivocado de habitación (ahora me doy cuenta de mi error y que preguntarle hubiera sido lo mejor para mí); metió su mano por debajo de la camisa que utilizaba para dormir... Oh Dios¡¡¡ su roce, su piel, había pasada muchas noches soñando como se sentiría la piel de Bella con la mía al desnudo (lo sé un pensamiento indigno de un caballero como yo con mi mejor amiga y lo peor con la niña que creció conmigo y mi hermana) pero nunca, nunca me hábía imaginado el torrente de emociones que una simple caricia a mi abdomen virtiera sobre mí. Por un momento creí, pensé, añoré que Bella estuviera completamente de quien era el que estaba en esa cama y anhele que me deseara como yo lo hacía desde haci mucho tiempo.**_

_**Estaba dispuesto a olvidar la desilución que me hizp pasar en la escuela entonces me empezó a quitar la camisa y como un idiota completamente enamorado deje que ella tomará el mando. Ah¡¡¡¡ como me gustaba que hiciera eso. Recuerdo su olor y la diminuta pijama que traía puesta, era de color azul, resaltaba muy bien el tono de su piel y se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo de angel, aún con la escasa luz de mi cuarto deslice mis manos por su vientre por debajo de la parte superior de su pijama, subí un poco más y me encontré con sus gloriosos pechos, le quite la blusa de tirantes muy precipitadamente y me dispuse a adorar el cuerpo que tenía frente a mí y solo para mí. Adoraba su forma, su figura; dos pechos redondos, firmes, erectos de la exitación, apuntando hacia mi rostro. Me dispuse a besar con un frenesí inimaginable su pecho, estaba en la gloria, y la verdad no me importaba nada mas. Bella gimió bajito.**_

_**-Te amo¡¡¡-fue tan claro que toda mi vida dio un vuelco, Bella había pronunciado la frase que había esperado por años escuchar de su hermosos labios; quería decirle que yo también la amaba, que siempre lo había hecho pero no me dejó; estampó sus labios en los míos y me beso de una manera que hizo que olvidara el hecho de que mi vida estaba hecha un lío. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente ante esa frase, una que me pertenecía solo a mi. Hizo que me recostara en la cama y beso meticulosamente mi pecho desnudo; mi erección ya latía muy fuerte, quería poseerla de inmediato.**_

_**Deslizó su mano por los pants que tenía para dormir, me estaba volviendo loco, entonces la levante un poco y empece a acariciar por debajo de su ombligo. Sus panties de encaje eran una prenda estorbosa entre mi mano y su sexo. Los dos estabamos en una burbuja de felicidad, llena de gloria y amor; nuestra burbuja de pasiones. Gemí al sentir su tacto en mi sexo, insistente, su mano iba de arriba hacia abajo a un rítmo que me tenía loco. No soporte más y la jale contra mi para que mi sexo sobara el de ella; gimió un poco más alto de lo que había escuchado y ahogo un grito de placer en mi hombro y lo que hice fue atraer su boca dulce hacia la mía entonces se levantó y se alejo de mí. Sentí por un segundo un pánico de que me dejara así deseandola desesperadamente o de que se hubiera arrepentido de sus acciones, pero también sentí una furia, ¿no pensaba dejarme asi verdad?; entonces rodeo la cama mientras se quitaba las panties demasiado sexys, la última prenda que la tapaba, me las tiro en la cara y adore el olor que irradiaban; la jale e hice que se sentara a horcadas, busqué un condón en mis equipaje. Lo encontré y lo intente poner donde correspondía pero ella entendío mi tardanza y me lo arrebato juguetonamente y me lo puso. Oh Dios¡¡¡, fue el fin la atraje, la quería penetrar ya pero ella quería jugar, no se dejo y rozaba su sexo desnudo con el mío, gruñí bajito y ella río juguetonamente; se levantó un poco y dejo que al fin la penetrara, entre despacio, recordando que ella era virgen; agradecí al cielo que yo fuera el primero en entrar en su paraíso, agradecí que yo fuera el primero.**_

_**Gimió de dolor, lo sabía pero de repente dijo...**_

_**-Quiero más....-lo dijo en un susurro y supe que entraba al paraido al cual crei que nunca entraría. Gemí de excitación mientras ella besaba mi cuello y respiraba entrecortadamente, em mi orja, hice mis embestidas mas insitentes y mas seguidas entonces todo fue ahí, sentí el calor que provenía de su intimidad, sus piernas temblaban y se tensaban, ella ya había llegado al cielo y detrás de ella iba yo; me esperó y llegamos juntos y fue cuando:**_

_**mi paraiso personal...**_

_**mi nube perfecta...**_

_**mi burbuja de pasiones...**_

_**mi felicidad fue reducida a polvo**_

_**ella gritó:**_

_**-¡¡¡Demetri...¡¡¡¡¡**_

_**-¡¡¡Te Amo¡¡¡¡-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?¡¡¡¡, ¿DEMETRI?, me tensé y sentí las paredes de mi cuerto derrumbarse sobre mi.**_

_**Ella se dejo caer sobre mi pecho desnudo mientras yo aun estaba dentro de ella, quería gritarle, quería decirle que se largará, quería que se diera cuenta de quien era el que estaba dentro de ella, quería que se diera cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años quería llorar, y la traición fue inevitable, mis ojos se empezaron a poner cristalinos y tenía un nudo en el estómago así tambien como tenía uno en la garganta. Estaba de veras enfadado. Esperé q que se durmiera lo cual no tomó demasiado tiempo para poder llevarla a su cuarto. Estaba molesto y alguien iba a pagar por esta humillación, entonces con cuidado salí de ella y reí al recordad que ella creyo entregarse a su novio y fui yo quien la convirtió en mujer, fua a mí a quien le entrego lo mas sagrado: su virginidad. Yo había sido el primero y eso nadio me lo quitaría nunca pero ella iba a pagar por esto. Sali de mi habitación con ella en mis brazos. **_

_**Mientras la llevaba a su cuarto admire por última vez a la mujer que por una noche había sido mía pero que nunca jamás lo volvería a ser. La acosté en su cama y la arropé por alguna extraña razón, estaba molesto, pero no era con ella, ella siempre sería mi angel, la niña que amaba, la mujer que esta noche tendría una parte de mi dentro de ella y la mujer que esta noche se metio debajo de mi piel y se rehusaba a salir. Le besé en la frente.**_

_**-Yo si te amo-dije calladito y ella solo se volteó.**_

_**Salí de su habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuche mi nombre.**_

_**-E d w a r d....-fue como un susurró y me tense pensando que alguien se había dado cuenta de que salía del cuarto de Bella pero no había nadie en el pasillo. Deduje que sería mi imaginación y me dirigí a mi cuarto, era de madrugada. Entre a mi habitación y me recosté, ya no pude conciliar el sueño todo lo que me rodeaba me recordaba a ella y lo único que quería era salir de ahí y olvidar todo. **_

**Abrí los ojos y recordé que esa era la razón principal por la que había decidido venir a Forks para olvidar pero me di cuenta de que esa noche estaba grabada a través de cicatrices en mi piel. Entonces ellas aparecieron, genial ella seguía igual que esa noche, sonreí esto no iba a ser fácil pero haría lo posible por sobrevivir....**

* * *

**wenu a ver q piensan??? jijijiji al fin lo termine espero les guste... thx a lily por su apoyo tkm bff**


	4. Bienvenidos a mi Infierno Personal

Capítulo 4: Bienvenidos A Mi Infierno Personal

**Bella POV**

**Llevabamos al rededor de una hora en el avión, al fin reaccionçe, en serio estaba sucediendo...de verdad iba camino a Forks... Suspiré y cerré mis ojos esperando poder descansar, calmarme y conciliar el sueño antes de llegar. Ugh...Alice se había pasado hablando con un joven del asiento contiguo al de ella casi 45 min. Hablaba de su familia y del Sr. Perfecto y lo maravilloso que era tener un hermano que la cuida como lo hace...Edward.**

**Es increíble que hacía ocho años, Alice...Edward y yo éramos inseparables... Edward... Recuerdo como era, piel nívea; incluso más pálido que yo. Cabello cobrizo, desarreglado; según él porque su cabello y el no estaban en la mejor condición de su relación, reí al recordar su absurda explicación del porque llevaba de esa forma su cabello. Su corte había sido el mismo desde que lo conozco, bueno a decir verdad le quedaba excelente, muy pronto pase de ser el hermano mayor de Alice que era raro y divertido a ser el hermano guapo de Alice, con aire misterioso y una mirada que derretía a cualquier chica que miraba de cerca. De repente mi mejor amigo pasó a ser el chavo con el que todas querían tener la historia de amor de sus vidas. Recuerdo su sonrisa, torcida, encantadora; una sonrisa que desde niña lograba calmarme en mis peores momentos e incluso animarme en las depresiones que sufría cuando era apenas una adolescente. **

**Sonreí al recordar las decenas de veces en que me imagine mi futuro, no era de las niñas que soñaban con el día de su boda pero si era de las que soñaban con el príncipe azul. Y por muchos años quise que Edward fuera ese príncipe azul, me conocía mejor que nadie y pues yo tambien lo conocía incluso mejor que Alice.... había dejado esa fantasía estúpida el día en que Edward tuvo su primera novia, Tanya, la odiaba de veras, me había arrebatado a mi amigo, a mi príncipe, a la persona que me ponía nerviosa con solo acercar su rostro perfecto con el mío. Dolorosamente tuve que olvidar esa fantasía el era un Adonis y yo una simple mortal....**

**Esperen¡¡¡¡....¿yo había tenido ese pensamiento?, de veras estaba alterada por el castigo. Redireccioné mis pensamientos, me quedé pensando en lo que había sucedido esta mañana con Alec y... Demetri...¿Cómo era posible que hacia mas de un año atrás el toque o contacto físico con Demetri me había llevado a mi cielo personal y ahora ya no?; ¿será que al fin me había desenamorado de él?. No se cuando fue que me quedé dormida en el asiento del avión y desperté en mi casa, era de noche, era la noche, una noche que mis sentidos recuerdan muy bien, una noche que de recordarla se me ponía la piel chinita. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no me importó, éste era mi mejor sueño, mi mejor recuerdo. **

_**Estaba en mi cuarto, tratando de decidir cuál pijama debía usar; Demetri y yo ya llevábamos un año saliendo y mas de un año de conocernos; lo sé, era demasiado rápido, pero estaba 100% segura de que mi príncipe no llegaría y lo más cercano que tenía a un príncipe era Demetri, el amor que me tenía y el que yo le tenía a él. Además lo deseaba mucho, como sabía que el me deseaba a mi. Al fin me decidí por una diminuta pijama de Victoria's Secret que Alice me había regalado especialmente para esta ocasión. Era azul de dos piezas, daba vergüenza solo de verlo tendido en la cama, pero no me importaba para lograr mi cometido debía estar lo mas sexy posible para él.**_

_**Esperé a que todos estuvieran dormidos para poder escabullirme por el pasillo y llegar a donde estaba el hombre que deseaba con desesperación. El pasillo estaba obscuro, solo tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por un ventanal del lado opuesto del pasillo. Reneé había especificado que no quería dos personas durmiendo en la misma habitación, ni siquiera si era del mismo género. Alice había dicho que la habitación de mi novio estaba al fondo, opuesto a donde estaba mi habitación, así que caminé de puntitas tratando de no hacer ruido y le agradecí a mamá que a principios de esa semana hubiera terminado de alfombrar el segundo nivel de la casa que era donde se estaba dando la "fiesta", y que además estaban las habitaciones de huéspedes.**_

_**No quise tocar, me aterraba el hecho de que no estuviera despierto o peor aún de su rechazo, así que sólo entre. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, intentando dar un paso pero no pude, se me había olvidado que esta era la habitación mas obscura de la casa y por si fuera poco la oscuridad me había aterrado, pensar que no estaría ahi, pero de pronto una respiración no muy pesada y un poco alterada me saco de mis pensamientos y me dio valor para continuar. Con miedo de tropezar con alguna cosa en el camino, a tientas encontré la cama y cuando alfin sentí la suave tela del covertor, supe que no había vuelta atrás estaba seguro de lo que mi cabeza quería, lo que mi cuerpo deseaba, y pues a medias lo que mi corazón sentía. **_

_**Deslice mi mano por debajo del covertor, me temblaba la mano pero de pronto sentí un par de ojos que me observaban muy detenidamente y me sentí deseada; por primera vez Demetri lograba que me sintiera de esa forma. me metí debajo de las sábanas y tanteé un poco, tratando de alcanzar su pecho, recorriendo cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo. Al fin encontré su camisa y metí nuevamente mis mano por debajo de ella... Por Dios, su roce era celestial, más de lo que sentía cuando me acariciaba la mejilla o el cuelo o incluso cuando estabamos demasiado cerca. Aunque por un momento demasiado breve dudé si era Demetri, en realidad esa duda desapareció, sus caricias, su piel contra la mía no dejaban que pensara de un modo completamente claro y la verdad no me interesaba, mi vida entera era sobre pensar antes de actuar y tecnicamente esta era yo, descuidada, espontanea, un poco tonta pero así como quería sentirme, y al final a eso se reducía todo; no quería pensar en como lograr sentir, lo único que quería era sentir, sentir todo lo que siempre había querido. Lamentablemente mi pensamiento era sentir con alguien completamente diferente a mi novio pero esto no estaba del todo mal, bueno para ser realista esto era todo excepto mal. **_

_**Le empecé a desnudar su hermoso torso, y como una persona obediente, se dejó. Deslizo sus manos debajo de la fina seda de mi pijama, la parte de arriba, desde mi vientre hasta alcanzar mis pechos, me sentía completamente amada... Me despojo de la parte de arriba apresuradamente y por un momento se quedo quieto, me dio un pánico terrible el pensar que se quería detener, pero me relajó cuando entendí lo que estaba haciendo y la verdad me gusto mucho. Estaba admirando mi figura semidesnuda... lo sabía ahora, yo era de él, siempre había sido de él, incluso cuando soñaba ser de alguien más, él tenía mi cuerpo, mi mente y ahora por fin tenía mi corazón. Besó con frenesí mis senos y mi intimidad ya estaba húmeda. Me estaba colciendo loca con solo unas cuantas caricias. Gemí bajito. **_

_**-Te amo-después de tantas emocions que me había hecho sentir hata el momento, estaba segura de esa frase, le pertenecía solo a él, por fin no dudaba de mi amor por él y claro de el amor que sentía por mí. Después de eso estampé mis labios en los de él, y el beso fue la gloria, una gloria a la cual solo él podía llevarme y claro sólo con él quería compartirla.**_

_**Lo empujé contra el colchón y besé meticulosamente su pecho, parecía hecho a mano, para un dios, para mí dios personal. Me moví un poco y pude sentir su erección mientras la humedad de mi intimidad ya estaba demasiado avanzada. Deslicé mi mano dentro del pants que llevaba puesto y le acaricié su erección y el agradeció de la misma forma, acariciando mi sexo por sobre las panties que era la única prende que impedía que mi cuerpo estuviera completamente expuesto como quería. **_

_**Gimió, mi caricia se torno de arriba hacia abajo muy rítmicamente, me jaló para que nuestros sexos se pegaran más y yo gemí, después ahogué un grito en su hombre, lo que el hizo fue atraer mis labios hacia su boca pero me levanté, alejandome de él. Quería jugar un poco, que el placer durará más de lo que hasta ahora teníamos, bailando un poco sensual en la obscuridad me quité la última prenda que tenía puesta y se la lancé en la cara, al fin mi mala puntería comenzaba a ceder, había atinado. **_

_**Me jaló demandante e hizo que me sentara a horcadas sobre él, y lo hice sin queja o rechazo alguno, empezo a buscar algo mientras me besaba, entendí lo que era, y le arrebaté el condón de sus mano, yo misma se lo quería poner y así lo hice. Nuevamente me atrajó demandante, pero aún tenía ánimos de jugar así que me acerque lo suficientemente cerca para que nuestros sexos se rozaran superficialmente. El placer era demasiado pero no importaba era lo mejor del mundo.**_

_**Gruño bajito y reí juguetonamente, lo tenía loco así que me levante un poco y deje qeu me penetrará. Al principio me dolía pero siempre era un dolor de placer ya que el sabía de que yo era virgen y lo hizo muy delicadamente. Gimió de excitación al estar completamente dentro de mí. Besé su cuello en agradecimiento de su delicadeza con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, el cual era ya de él y de nadie más. Respire muy sensualmente en su oído y sentía como se excitaba aún más igual que yo, pero al parecer mi cuerpo y mi corazón no se ponían de acuerdo.**_

_**-Quiero más...-pedí casi en una súplica, él entendió e hizo sus embestidas mas insistentes y mas rápidas, fuer ahí donde empecé a sentir como un extraño calor de placer explotaba dentro de mí y un temblor recorría mis piernas..... Llegué al cielo y sabía que detrás de mí venía él, lo esperé un poco y al fin logramos llegar juntos.**_

_**-Demetri¡¡¡-grité demasiado feliz pero eso estaba bien era con él y eso era el cielo para mí.**_

_**-Te amo¡¡¡¡-fue lo último que dije y me dejé caer en su pecho. Sentí su cuerpo tenso pero no le dí importancia. Estaba feliz. No se cuando me quedé dormida en sus brazos, cuando deseperté a la mañana siguiente estaba en mi habitación.... Estaba confundida, ¿porque demonios despertaba en mi habitación y no en la suya?....**_

**-¿Bella?-Alice me despertó.**

**Por catorce mese estuve soñando con esa noche, deseando una segunda vez, y hasta este momento me cuenta que en esa habitación solo se escucharon gemidos por parte de los dos y después nada, solo se escucharon mis palabras; mi voz, y después nada.... Él nunca pronunció nada, no respondía a mis palabras, a nada. Eso me tenía un poco inquieta y como olvidar la tensión de su cuerpo cuando habíamos llegado al paraíso... Eso hizo que me entrara un pánico horrible en mi corazón y en mi mente y de repente muchas preguntas golpearon mi cerebro:**

**¿Por qué no hablo?; ¿Por qué no contestó nunca un "Te Amo"?; aunque sabía que en palabras nunca había pronunciado esa frase, su cuerpo esa noche decía que sí, que sí me amaba tanto como yo a él. Pero habí una que me aterraba siquiera pensar en ella y no digamos la respuesta: Esa era la habitación de Demetri....¿VERDAD?....**

**-¿Bella?...¿te pasa algo?-desvié mi mirada del rostro de Alice.**

**-Ya despierta dormilona, te dormiste todo el vuelo...-siempre la voz de Alice me parecía muy reconfortante cuando tenía algun problema, pero este no era el caso, si de verdad todas mis dudas tenían respuesta ni siquiera Alice podría hacerme sentir bien.**

**-Sí...-fue lo único que el nudo en mi estómago dejo que saliera de mi boca con una vos demasiado rara.**

**Bajamos del avión y el piloto de la avioneta ya nos estaba esperando, se presentó pero no alcance a escuchar su nombre y honestamente nome interesaba, estaba helada del solo imaginar las respuestas a mis preguntas. No sentí el pasar del tiempo, estaba comparando el reco de Demtri esta mañana con el de la "persona" (ya no estaba 100% sefgura de que fuera él), que estuvo conmigo esa noche. Por mucho el roce no era el mismo, el de Demetri esta mañana no estaba cargado de esa magia y electricidad de esa persona. El de Demetri era simple, llano y la verdad no me hacía sentir nada y el otro era magnífico, celestial, único....**

**Después de un largo silencio Alice decidió que le iba a llamar a Edward para asegurarse que ya nos estuviera esperando; pero no supe más, honestamente no quise, ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi cabeza como para agregarlo uno mas.**

**La avineta al fin aterrizó y para Alice el estusiasmo y la emoción no cabían en su pecho. Ella me había asegurado que no conocía nada de estos bellos paisajes y que siempre había querido conocer. En cuanto a mí problema había decidido que estaba segura de que era Demetri y bueno lejos de el tenía tiempo suficiente para olvidar lo o bueno definir mis sentimientos y emociones en cuanto a este tema que honestamente ya me estaba cansando. Bajamos de la avioneta y Alice me llevó a donde estaba Edward y lo que pasó me dejo más aterrada de lo que ya había estado antes....**

**Había pasado en Forks alrededor de 2 mese cada año para las vacaciones desde pequeña pero hacñia 5 años que no venía. Port Angeles no había cambiado nada sustancial de eso estaba segura pero por alguna extraña razón algo ahí me ponía erviosa.... no de una forma incómoda pero era extraño. Alice corrió a los brazos de su hermano y fue ahí cuando lo noté...El cambio que sentía se debía a la mirada que Edward me lanzaba. No me incomodaba pero me aterraba el hec ho de que la persona que menos me agradaba me hiciera sentir.... deseada. Ahora si estaba en el infierno y de eso no había duda.**

* * *

**Bueno aki esta el tercer cap... thx por su apoyo a este fic, este es para ti el que sigue tambien, gracias por sus visitas y los comments...**

**plizz sigan votando y comentando, el proximo cap se llama:**

**DESEOS INESPERADOS... alguna sugerencia, o alguna idea bueno espero los reviews…..**

**thx x todo.....**

**las kero**


	5. Deseos Inesperados

Capítulo 5: Deseos Inesperados

**Edward POV**

**Dios¡¡¡¡ El no haber visto a Bella por más de un año estaba alterandome. Cuando la vi aparecer de la mano de Alice hizo que mi pecho se inchará de emoción y que tuviera la necesidad de acortar la distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío, abrazarla, besarle, tratando de transmitir con esas acciones: "ven amor, al fin estás en casa". ¡¡Edward Cullen, basta¡¡¡; no puedes seguir así... Me regañe metalmente antes de que mis pensamientos me hicieran el sufrimiento más grande y más pesado de conllevar. Desvié mi mirada antes de que se diera cuenta de que la miraba. Esto debía terminar aquí antes de que mi corazón saliera más lastimado.**

**-Eddie¡¡¡- Alice corrió a mis brazos y por primera vez mis deseos traicionaron mi fuerza de voluntad y la miré, con esos ojos de deseo que yo sabía muy bien que no los iba a disimular como siempre había intentado. había algo extraño en Bella, estaba tensa, rigida como nerviosa, parecía la niña que un día, bueno una noche entro sin permiso en mi habitación y en mi corazón. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, ella ya conocía muy bien Port Angels y no digamos Forks.... entonces porque parecía que fuera una joven en un territorio que desconocía....**

**-¿Cómo has estado Edward?- Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos y desvié la mirada de unos ojos color chocolate a unos color almendra.**

**-Muy bien, ¿que tal el viaje?-la verdad no me interesaba, lo único que quería era escuchar la voz de Bella. Tonto edward, ella jamás te dirigiría la palabra...**

**-Ungh, cansado...pero no quiero hablar de eso, quiero conocer a los abuelos de Bella-Alice me empujaba y yo como todo un caballero les ayude con su equipaje. **

**-Hola, Bella-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?¡¡¡; ¿que demonios fue eso Cullen?... En serio estaba fuera de control... Sonreí.**

**-Ahh... Hola Edward...-me saludó, noté que se había exaltado por mi saludo, parecía como que la había sacado de su nube de pensamientos. Por un momento creí que era una persona completamente diferente a la que había dejado en Phoenix... pero de repente...**

**-Cuidado con mis maletas son importadas...-dijo con arrogancia, que ingenuo de mi parte que Bella sería humilde como la había conocido desde niña. Subí una parte del equipaje en el maletero de mi Volvoy lo demás en el asiento de atrás dejando el espacio suficiente para que Alice se sentará, eso obligaba a Bella a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, intento hacer berrinche pero Alice no la dejó... una hora al lado de Bella... Esto se ponía peligrosamente excitante.**

**Bella POV**

**No entendía nada, esto no lo había sentido nunca, ni siquiera Demetri había logrado ponerme de esa forma. Nunca. Esto era demasiado extraño pero a la vez emocionante.**

**-Hola, Bella-Oh. ¿acaso escuche bien?; ¿Edward Cullen me saludó?; que demonios Bella saluda, total la educación no pelea con nadie aunque tu si. Oh Por Dios, sonrió, mi sonrisa la que yo había querido reclamar como mía desde que era una niña.**

**-Ah... Hola Edward...-trate de sonar normal, pero era inevitable me había sacado por completo de mis alucinaciones. EStaba nerviosa por él, y aunque me costaba admitirlo debía reconocer que era cierto y eso me molestaba.**

**Agarró parte de las maletas que Alice y yo traíamos para este viaje...**

**-Cuidado con mis maletas, son importadas-dije con arrogancia y aunque las maletas no me importaban en lo absoluto lo único que quería era dejarle en claro que nuestra relación odio/indiferencia seguía igual, no se por que lo hice pero la verda quería que quedara en claro que ese hombre aquí presente no había ocasionado ningún cambio en mí. Despues de pensarlo parecía como si mi comentario era para convencerme a mi misma de que ese cambio no era nada. **

**Nos ayudó con el equipaje... era demasiado, ?qué no spasaba a Alice y a mí?; habíamos empacado tanta ropa como si nos íbamos a quedar a vivir aquí. Estábamos mal. Alice era demasiado compulsiva cada vez que íbamos de compras lo cual era bastante seguido. Y más desde que su amiga Rosalie nos visitaba. **

**-Bella, tu irás adelante con mi hermano y yo me iré atrás...-Alice me saco de mis recuerdos con nuestra nueva amiga.**

**Puse cara de pocos amigos hacia mi duende preferido, intenté hacerle un pequeño berrinche pero no me dejó, con Alice era muy dificil debatir. Intente no pensar en que Cullen había acomodado el equipaje de esa manera solo para molestarme y simplemente nuestro equipaje era excesivo.**

**un poco a regañadientes, subí al asiento del copiloto. Después Edward se subió y lo que pasó era increíble. En el momento en que se acomodo a mi lado sentí su fragancia... era a hombre, a niño y a la vez afrodisíaca para mí. Estaba hurgando en mis recuerdos tratando de recordar de donde conocía ese olor, sabía que lo había olido en otra parte, en otro tiempo pero la verdad la fragancia azotaba mi rostro y eso no me dejaba pensar en claro... Una hora al lado de Cullen y su fragancia tan adictiva... Que la tierra me tragué ahorita por favor¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Edward POV**

**La fragancia que irradiaba el cuerpo de Bella era la misma que la de nuestra noche juntos. Debo reconocer que respitaba mas profundo para llenar mis pulmones de su olor y poder disfrutar del hecho de tenerla a mi lado... nuevamente.**

**De vez en cuando la mirada de Bella se encontraba con la mía y eso me gustaba. Parecíamos dos adolescentes, era una sorpresa, ver de nuevo a Bella estaba resultando, endemoniadamente peligroso y tentador.**

**-Dime, Eddie y ¿cómo vas con Victoria?- cerré los ojos de golpe, me había olvidado por completo de mi novia. De reojo vi como Bella torcía un poco su boca en una mueca de disgusto. ¿eran acaso celos o decepción?.**

**-Pues... bien, esta de viaje, fue a Los Angeles a visitar a una amiga; al parecer esta embarazada y pues quería organizarle un baby shower, ya sabes cosas de mujeres- mientras Bella veía por la ventana el esplendoroso verdor de Forks.**

**Después de mi respuesta la mirada de Bella no se volvió a encontrar con la mía lo cual me decepciono un poco. Pero si mis especulaciones eran ciertas lo que su carita reflejaba eran celos. ¡Maravillosos Celos¡ pense en mi fuero interno. A decir verdad celosa era aun mas hermosa, me dieron ganas de decirlo: **_**"no te pongas así, tu has sido la primera y la única, y por supuesto la última en mivida, eso nunca cambiará"; **_**Victoria es la prima de Bella. Esto cada vez se ponía mas interesante y a decir verdad la carita de ángel de Bella demostraba que no estaba para nada feliz después de lo de Victoria... se le notaba.**

**Bella POV**

**¿Qué diablos te pasa Bella?, Edward Cullen... siempre te había parecido un patán, un idiota y ahora lo único que te importaba era como estabas, bien o mal arreglada.... Como si te gustará... Paré en seco mi regañó no estaba bien hacerlo tan duramente.... Edward Cullen no podía gustarme, ¿verdad?; yo estaba enamorada de Demetri y eso no iba a cambias... ¿o si?. De repente Edward abrió un poco su ventana y su fragancia golpeo sin aviso mi rostro y me estaba poniendo enloquecedoramente ansiosa. Inhalé profundamente, sabía que conocía esa fragancia de alguna parte pero mi cerebro se negaba rotundamente a darme respuesta. Esto era de verdad estúpido ¿que demonios estaba pasando con Bella Swan?.**

**-Dime Eddie y ¿cómo vas con Victoria?-¡¡¡¿que demonios?¡¡¡¡; ¿acaso había escuchado bien?; ¿Edward estaba con mi prima Victoria?, sentí un nudo formandose en mi estómago, lo sabía era enojo. ¿por qué demonios me asombraba el hecho de esa relación?, si Edward nunca estaba solo, él siempre tenía a una hermosa mujer a su lado, eso no era nada nuevo para mí... La decepción había ocurrido a temprana edad...**

**-Pues... bien, esta de viaje, fue a Los Angeles a visitar a una amiga; al parecer esta embarazada y quería organizarle un baby shower, ya sabes cosas de mujeres-¿que demonios significaba que iban bien?, Edward era el novio de mi enemiga. Bueno al fin y al cabo.... NO ME IMPORTA¡¡¡... ¿cierto?, ¿me importaba que estuviera con otra?, no, no me importaba. Hacía años que había dejado de importarme... Entonces, ¿porqué me dolió cuando me enteré¿**

**Victoria era mi única prima, era hermosa, un cuerpo espectacular, un rostro con facciones felinas que seducían y enamoraban a cualquiera. **

**Yo no era rival, era un polo completa y absolutamente opuesto... ALTO¡¡¡ ¿por qué hago estas comparaciones?, no me importaba que ella gozará del cuerpo de dios griego que tenía Edward.... De repente imagenes para nada conservadoras golpearon mi imaginación... venían desde Victoria sobre Edward y viceversa hasta el hecho de que las posiciones daba vergüenza solo imaginarselas. Movía la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos de mi mente, esta no era yo, que demonios estaba pasando.... Tan rápido este lugar había logrado alterarme hasta la última gota de mi cordura??**

**-Llegamos¡¡¡¡-Alice me sonsaco de mi nube de pensamientos y agradecí la acción. Estaba ya al borde de mi cordura y tolerancia. Me daba miedo sentir todo esto... estabe de veras jodida.**

**Edward POV**

**-Llegamos¡¡¡-Alice gritó, asustandome eso debo reconocerlo, me había pasado todo el camino admirando como un imbécil embobado los cambios de humos que reflejaba el rostro de Bella, estuvo... entretenido. Después de que Alice mencionará a mi.... N o v i a.... Bella pasó de nerviosa, a celosa, a confundida, a frustrada, hacíapucheros y por último desesperada. Fue muy cómico, y muy bueno imaginar que esos cambios los producía yo.**

**Marco y Dídima estaban en el porche, esperandonos; Bella se bajó y también Alice. Bella subió a saludar a sus abuelos que la recibieron muy emocionados pero Bella estaba con su carita de nerviosismo y frustración. Se volteó, yo estaba recostado en el carro.**

**-Cullen... se buen chico y sube mi equipaje a mi habitación, estoy cansada-Jajá... Bella estaba celosa y lo trataba de disimular.... Tranquilo Cullen no precipites las cosas, con Bella nunca se sabe, no seas estúpido y deja de imaginarte cosas donde no las hay.**

**-De acuerdo, Isabella-Tenía la intención de negarme pero mi parte caballerosa se negó entonces decidí que lo mejor era fastidiarla, ella odiaba que le dijeran Isabella.**

**-Gracias... y mi nombre es Bella, que no se te olvide ¿si?-dijo al momento que se volteaba y hacía un teatral puchero. Que hermosa. no importaba su humor Bella era hermosa. Desapareció dentro de la casa mientras Alice corría a conocer a los abuelos de Bella y yo sacaba todo el equipaje del carro para subirlo a las habitaciones de Alice y Bella.**

**Este iba a ser el mejor momento para enamorar a Bella, se que mi plan inicial era olvidarla, ignorarla y torturarla pero llevo demasiado tiempo intentandolo. Algo me decía que este era el momento, esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Sonreí divertido. Marco, Dídima y Alice ya se econtraban en la sala y yo llevaba el equipaje de Bella. Una ocasión perfecta para iniciar mi plan; Bella Swan ería mía nuevamente y para siempre como lo había sido hacia ya tanto tiempo. Mía... se escuchaba como miel en mis oídos...**

* * *

**gracias al apoyo a este fic, es muy importante para mí, este cap va dedicado a mi prima bela jijijij tkm primis y thx x ser la fan jijijijiji weno aiozzz**

**nos leemos en el siguiente**

**sigan votando y dejen sus reviews plizzzz **

**las kiero**


	6. El Juego: ¿Presa o Cazador?

Capítulo 6: El Juego: ¿Presa o Cazador?

**Bella POV**

**Subí a mi habitación un poco cansada, un poco molesta, ¿De verdad me importaba tanto la noticia de la relación entre Victoria y Edward?; ¿Desde cuando Edward tenía "Relaciones"?; siempre habían sido pequeñas aventuras o hasta mucho unos cuantos revolcones, bueno eso había mencionado Alice cada vez que su hermano se veía envuelto con una mujer. ¿Por qué Victoria?; si era cierto era muy hermosa pero aparte de eso ¿desde cuando eran novios?.... Bueno la verdad eso no debería importarme y antes de que mis pensamientos me guiaran a territorios peligrosos para mi integridad emocional y mental mejor em ocupaba de lo menor: ducharme. Una ducha para poder relajarme y eso solo lo conseguiría desconectandome del mundo, un mundo que la verdad no sabía desde cuando se había puesto al revés....**

**Empecé a desvestirme muy lentamente, por alguna extraña razón quería tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para consentirme y de una vez quitarme de la cabeza al idiota de Cullen en serio esto estaba ya fuera de control. Me quite mis vaqueros y después mi blusa de tirantes color lila, me quite mis sandalias, cada vez que mis manos recorrían mi cuerpo deseaba que fueran otras manos las que lo hicieran, deseaba que esas caricias las hiciera otra persona el problema era que me aterraba tan siquiera pensar en el nombre de ese "individuo"...en fin solo me quedé con el juego de lencería que mamá me había regalado para mi último cumpleaños...Estaba admirando mi cuerpo semidesnudo; fantaseando con un hombre que la verdad no me pertenecía y excitandome peligrosamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe....**

**Era Edward, con mi equipaje, parado en la entrada de mi habitación literalmente me sentía violada tan solo por su mirada, y aunque debo admitir que eso debía incomodarme y disgustarme, la verdad no lo hacía, me gustaba que él me viera, desde hace muchos años Edward no me veía de ese modo; me encantaba cada vez que lo hacía pero desde hace años que no lo hacía. Cerré los ojos y traté de despejar mi mente de esos malditos recuerdos y pensamientos...**

**-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?-le dije con tono sarcástico.**

**-Pues no sé, ¿te vas a quedar así o te lo vas a quitar todo?, si es así pues no me molesta la ida de quedarme aquí, aunque debo agregar que no es lo mejor que he visto, así que no te preocupes-genial Cullen tenía sentido del humor y aparte era el imbecil mas grande del planeta aunque eso ya lo sabía.**

**-Eres un idiota, como se te ocurre comparame con las mujerzuelas que han estado en tu cama-estaba ahora sí, furiosa con él.**

**-Sabes a las mujeres quien las entiende; si no las miramos, no las queremos; y si lo hacemos, somos unos idiotas.... y la verdad tu nunca te podrías comparar con las mujeres que han estado en mi cama... pues como tu has dicho son mujeres no niñas-respondió mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con una estúpida sonrisa burlona.**

**-Pues por mi no te preocupes que ya tengo quien me mire y me ame y obviamente no eres tu, además prefiero ser una niña que una mujer sin respeto por ella misma ni nada de autoestima, mira que revolcarse con un idiota como tú...-contesté con todo el veneno que me fue posible.**

**-¿No quieres que te mire?-pregunto seductoramente y obviando mi insulto.**

**-No-respondí con toda mi fuerza de voluntad aunque debo decir que mi respuesta era una completa mentira.**

**-Entonces explicame ¿como es que desde que entre no has corrido a esconder tu cuerpo semidesnudo?; jum yo creo que si te gusta que yo te vea, mas de lo que demuestras-debatió con una sonrisa muy sensual que me deslumbró.**

**-Bueno...yo....que....te...importa¡¡-traté de defenderme pero no me dejo.**

**-Si seguro, aquí esta tu equipaje...I S A B E L L a, adiós-contestó, diciendo mi nombre muy lentamente; cerró la puerta y se fue.**

**Maldición, tenía toda la razón, me encantaba que me viera. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Algo me estaba pasando y eso que en Forks apenas llevaba unas horas.**

**-¿que demonios te pasa Bella?-pregunté frente a mi reflejo en el espejo.**

**Pero a este juego pueden jugar dos. Bueno Cullen, que el mejor gané. Pensé divertida mientras me mería al cuarto de baño. El juego había empezado y aunque el marcador iba 1-0 a su favor no iba a dejar que me ganara, esta vez no....**

**Edward POV**

**Me encaminé escaleras abajo; estaba feliz, lo que acababa de admirar era mi cielo personal un recuerdo más a la laguna de recurdos que tenía con Bella, desnuda, no se comparaba en nada con cualquier otra persona. Un round ganado y dos más por ganar. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de que después de todo estar dos semanas con Bella sería lo mejor del mundo o por lo menos de mi mundo.**

**Terminé de subir el equipaje de Alice a la habitación que Dídima le había acomodado la cual sería donde se quedaría. La casa Swan era grande, Marco y Dídima tenían su habitación en el segundo nivel, mientras que las de Alice, Bella y la mía estaban en el tercero. La mía estaba frente a la de Bella y la de Alice al final del pasillo. El último nivel tenía seis habitaciones un tanto mas pequeñas, esas eran las de huéspedes. **

**Después de subir, decidí descansar un poco, Bella todavía estaba en su habitación, Alice y Dídima se habían dispuesto a hacer la cena y Marco estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico. Subí a mi habitación extasiado de un excelente día al lado de Bella, me recosté en el sillón que tengo frente al ventanal Este de mi cuarto. Me quedé viendo el follaje sin prestarle la atención debida, mientras tanto mi imaginación viajaba a lugares demasiado felices y demasiado excitantes para mí. El cuerpo de Bella ysu piel tersa y blanca eran lo mejor de mi universo.**

**Empecé a razonar las respuestas de Bella, una en particular: "**_**prefiero ser una niña que una mujer", "ya tengo quien me mire y quien me ame"; "obviamente no eres tú....." **_**Si tan solo Bella supiera que ya no era una niña sino mi mujer y el único que tenía el honor y el derecho de verla era yo y nadie mas que yo. De seguro mi mujercita pondría una carita de descontento, y confusión para después hacer uno de sus pucheros que tanto me encantaban y me hacían querer tomarla ahí mismo y hacerla de nuevo mía.**

**Empecé a relajarme conforme mis pensamientos empezaban a llenarse de imagenes, en donde estaba Bella, gruñí algo bajito, me hubiera encantado ser yo el que la desvistiera, acariciandola y excitandola tanto como lo deseara. no me había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba, ni cuanto la deseaba y mucho menos cuán profundo Bella estaba en mi piel, en mi mente y en mi corazón. Entre tanta fantasía y recuerdo agradable, sentí como mi excitación se hacía mas evidente y naturalmente el pantalón empezaba a apretar en la entrepierna. Solo Bella lograba que esto sucediera con tan solo observarla.**

**Alguien golpeó tenuemente la puerta de mi habitación pero no le di importancia. De repente me quedé helado cuando alguien llamó mi nombre.**

**-¿Edward?-ERa Bella, mi ángel, mi presa, mi cazadora todo al mismo tiempo la verda no me importaba si me encontraba así de excitado yo quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí.**

**-¿Cullen?¡¡-Gritó alto, algo molesta porque la primera vez no el había contestado.**

**-Pasa, ¿que deseas?-dije al momento que me acomodaba y prendía la luz de la lampara de la mesita de noche que estaba cerca del sillón.**

**-Edward Cullen¡¡¡¡-La verda no me había fijado que mi erección se asomaba por encima de mi pantalón y lo único que pude hacer era acomodarme mejor para qu Bella tuviera una mejor visión de él. Sus ojitos llenos de asombro era una imagen de lo más inocente y dulce. Bella estaba parada un poco adentro de mi habitación con un vaso de agua en la mano y con los ojos como platos.**

**-¿Qué?-pregunté los más inocentemente que pude y obviamente reteniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia.**

**-Mmm... nada-dijo con voz ronca obviamente por su excitación.**

**Me levanté no sin un poco de esfuerzo y lentamente me acerqué a ella, no quería asustarla solo incitarla y estimularla.**

**-¿Qué, la niña Bella nunca ha visto a un hombre excitado?-pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta.**

**-Ahhh, ya entiendo Demetri no lo tenía de este tamaño o ¿era que no se le paraba?-dije con una sonrisa burlona, la verdad esos insultos eran en vano.**

**-Eres un idiota¡-contrestó al fin. EStaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando de repente sentí un líquido bajando desde mi ombligo hasta mi entrepierna, el roce de este líquido quemaba al contacto con mi pial alfo febril por la excitación. Como todo hombre ahogué un grito pero no lo suficiente.**

**El vaso que Bella traía era de ague fría y por venganza ante mis comentarios me lo vació encima. La sensación que esto me provocaba era demasiado y por consiguiente mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo con mis manos en mi miembro.**

**-No te preocupes Cullen he visto más grandes-contestó al momento que caminaba hacia la puerta.**

**-Maldición Bella¡¡-logré decir con vos demasiado débil.**

**-Ahh, por cierto la cena esta lista... Adiós Cullen... jajajaja-dijo entre risas mientras se desaparecía de mi vista.**

**MAldición, Bella había conseguido empatar el marcador, Esto era injusto, salió otro grito desde mi pecho y la verdad ya no sentía mis partes íntimas. Estaban como dormidas.**

**-Lo siento amigo...-dije con vos apagada dirigiendome a mi miembro, de verdad Bella había declarado la guerra y la verdad quería saber el resultado de todo esto....**

**Estaba demasiado cansado o mas bien adolorido como para levantarme y bajar a comer pero lo tuve qeu hacer porque mi celular emprezo a sonar con un timbre que conocía demasiado bien.**

**-¿Bueno?, ¿Jazz?-pregunté un poco impaciente y con voz ronca, además quien mas iba a ser Edward ¿en serio?.**

**-Edward... hermano¡¡¡¡-gritó un muy emocionado Jasper.**

**-Hola hermano, cuanto tiempo sin saber de tí-contesté. Jasper Hale era mi mejor amigo desde la unversidad, él y su hermana Rosalie Hale eran los únicos que conocían mi verdad, mi error y mi paraíso acerca del tema relativo a Isabella Swan. **

**-Wow, creí que para este momento ya Bella te habría asesinado..-dijo entre risas, bueno casi pense para mis adentros.**

**-No aunque creo que ganas no le faltan-contesté entre risas recordando nuestro último encuentro, si supieras Jazz, si supieras, pense de nuevo.**

**-Bueno esta bien que Bella Swan aun no te haya matado pero la verdad es que te llamó para confirmar nuestra llegada para la próxima semana-dijo mi mejor amigo.**

**-¿en serio?-pregunté un tanto emocionado esto sería genial.**

**-Si¡¡¡-dijo y me imginé a mi amigo rodeando los ojos.**

**-Bueno, excelente y ¿quienes vienen?-pregunté ansioso.**

**-Bueno pues desde que tu primo Emmett enamoró a mi hermanita no se han podido despegar así que seríamos nosotros tres, ¿esta bien?-preguntó**

**-claro hermano, a Marco le encantará verte de nuevo y obviamente conocer a tu hermana sera lo mejor, además necesito ayuda para que Bella al fin se de cuenta de lo nuestro-dije con voz un poco apagada.**

**-Sabes Ed que mi apoyo lo tienes de sobra, asi que ¿te veo el miércoles?-preguntó.**

**-Si claro los esperamos el miércoles-conteste y despues nos despedimos, me recompuse y baje para cenar, de verdad Bella estaba en problemas, muy serios para su integridad emocional.**


	7. Cambios Para Bien o Para Mal

Capítulo 7: Cambios... Para Bien o Para Mal....

**Bella POV**

**Bajé las escaleras, esto era genial, la oportunidad de vengarme de Cullen se presentó sola en el tiempo y momento indicado. Ya había un equilibrio en el empate, estabamos a mano, pero el juego seguía y mis guardias no deberían nunca debilitarse. De niña había presenciado hasta donde era capaz Edward por lograr ganar y la verdad estaba un poco temerosa del resultado de esta juego con fuego. Estaba consiente de que mi venganza me estaba poniendo de mejor humor y la verdad eso estaba bien, desde que había llegado a Forks mis abuelos habían mantenido una distancia segura y una mirada de cautela hacia mi.**

**-Bueno, al fin sonríes-Mi abuela me abrazó interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones , mi momento de gloria pero no mi importo, necesitaba compartirlo con alguien y auqneu jamás le diría una palabra de lo ocurrido a nadie de verdad necesitaba desahogarme y que mejor remedio que los abrazos llenos de cariño, seguridad y amor de mi abuela Dídima.**

**-Si, Bella, creí que no iba a cambiar tu expresión- bromeó Alice.**

**-Bueno a decir verdad creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme al ambiente en el que crecí de niña, así que dejame en paz... ¿quieres?-le dije con una sonrisa socarrona, no era el ambiente, era la persona salvaje que Edward lograba despertar en mí. Debo admitir que estoy un poco ansiosa y asustada. había dejado de sentir esto por Edward desde hacía unos seis años, "Bella, comportate, no quiero volver a salir lastimado..." una vosecita en mi cabeza hablo tenuemente, pero por alguna maldita razón que no lograba comprender mi corazon decía y sentía lo contratio...**

**-Cariño, ¿donde dejaste el vaso que le tenías que llevar a tu abuelo Marco?-preguntó mi abuela sacandome de mis pensamientos y mi debate interno, me tensé, ¿cual iba a ser mi excusa para eso?... "Perdón abuela, Edward me vio semidesnuda y se divirtió insultandome enotnces yo en venganza le tiré el vaso de agua helada en cima...." Jum, no era la mejor excusa ¿verdad?.**

**-Mmmm, bueno la verdad es que vas a tener que servirle uno nuevo Dídima, me dio sed y anotojo de agua así que me la tomé-mentí, aunque la verdad nadie se dio cuenta, la mentira de verdad era patética.**

**-Bueno no te preocupes total, ya vamos a cenar, y si le damos el vaso a tu abuelo estoy segura de que no va a querer cenar, argumentando que "esta lleno"-dijo mi hermosa abuelita con sarcasmo en la voz pero diversión en los ojos.**

**-De acuerdo abue-contesté con una sonrisa que salió natural o eso pensé, aunque la verdad desde que había llegado era la primera sonrisa que me salía así, completamente natural. Respire hondo para saborear la sensación de libertad y paz.**

**-¿Y Edward?-preguntó Alice. En serio estaba distraída.**

**-Aquí... Estoy...-respondió una voz ronca a mis espaldas. Me volteé y le dirigí una mirada de suficiencia y alegría.**

**-Eddie, cariño; ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto mi abuela algo preocupada.**

**-Pues... nada no te preocupes, creo que es cansancio por el viaje a Port Angeles, pero tranquila con una buena siesta, me repondré-contestó con vos aterciopelada así que comprendí que ya estaba recompuesto.**

**-Uyy hermanito, tanto descanso y la edad te esta afectando, mira que con un pequeño viajecito y te me decaes todo, jum pronto tendré que que conseguir un hermano postizo no se te vaya a ocurrir volverte aburrido antes de tiempo- dijo una divertida voz cantarina desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, la Duende estaba atacando a mi Edward... ¿Mi Edward?, okay Bella relajate antes de que tu corazón empiece a juntar esperanzas que no se cumpliran.**

**-Callate enana, no tienes tanta suerte y escuchame bien nunca, nunca me pondré tan viejo como para molestarte, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Edward mientras Alice hacía un puchero demasiado chistoso para su carita.**

**-Bueno ya vamos al comedor o Marco se pondrá de mal humor-dijo mi abuela mas que divertida y carcajeandose de las discusiones absurdas de los hermanos Cullen.**

**Edward POV**

**"No se te vaya a ocurrir volverte aburrido, la edad te está afectando" La duende de verdad estaba perdida, si tan solo supiera que era lo que me tenía así, no era cansancio, era frustración. Me quedé un poco abstraído al principio de la cena, hasta que escuche un click en mi cabeza, Jazper Hale vendría a visitarme y con él su hermana Rosalie Hale y como olvidar al novio de esta, mi primo Emmett. Aunque Emmett aseguraba que venía para darle un buen sermón al diablillo que tenía yo por hermana y el por prima, la verdad yo sabía la verdad; venía para que nadie tuviera la brillante idea de enamorar a su novia, como si alguien tuviera el poco cerebro para atreverse a retar al oso que teníamos por primo Alice y yo.**

**Sabía que por los abuelos de Bella no habría problemas en que la casa se llenara de tantas personas o mas bien dicho visitas, pero me encantaba torturar a Bella y como no decirlo también a Alice.**

**-¿Marco?, ¿Dídima?- pregunté un poco tímido, la mirada de Bella se topo con la mía y esos ojos color chocolate me hipnotizaban pero tuve que desviar la mirada para no perder concentración.**

**-Si, Edward-contestaron al unísono.**

**-Tengo un pequeño favor que pedirles-dije un poco mas seguro de mi.**

**-¿que cosa hijo?-preguntó Dídima con tono materno, me hizo sonreír y recordar a mi madre.**

**-Quería pedirles permiso para traer a mi amigo Jasper Hale y a su hermana este miércoles, la verdad a mi amigo le dieron unas merecidas vacaciones en su trabajo y pues su hermana lo quiere acompañar con Emmett y se enteraron del buen trato que ustedes me dan aquí y pues quieren ver si ustedes los recibirian-dije un poco más rápido de lo que quería.**

**-¿En serio?-pregunto Dídima con una gran alegría en los ojos.**

**-si...-contesté.**

**-Pues claro hijo, tus amigos son bienvenidos en esta casa, ¿verdad?¡¡¡¡-estalló Marco en una gran carcajada de alegría.**

**-Claro que sí, Edward nos encantaría ver de nuevo a Emmett y pues también conocer a la novia de tu primo-contestó Dídima emocionada.**

**-Muchas Gracias-contesté al momento que miraba a Bella y a Alice, la primera ponía cara de pocos amigos y pues la segunda tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, sonreí ante los resultados.**

**-De nada Eddie-contestaron nuevamente los dos al unísono.**

**Alice POV**

**Oh Por Dios¡¡¡¡ ¿que era lo que Edward acababa de decir?, ¿que Jasper Hale venía de visita?; ¿que demonios le pasa a mi hermano, se volvio loco?. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba empeñado en hacerme infeliz?. Bueno aunque debo admitir que la noticia me emocionaba no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper....**

**Bueno definitivamentes mis mini-vacaciones estaban por convertirse nuevamente en un infierno, de nuevo una casa, propiedad de Bella Swan se convertiría en el purgatorio, en el infierno, en un castigo para mí. ¿acaso Jasper nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él?; ¿que se volvió retrasado con la edad?. Sabía la respuesta concreta ante todas estas incognitas. Era demasiado niña como para estar con un hombre como Jasper, y obviamente para él no iba a ser más que la hermanita de Edward Cullen, su mejor amigo. Había muchos cambios en mi vida y en la de los que me rodeaban la pregunta era: ¿eran para bien o para mal?. ¿que consecuencias traería esa visita?; y la mas aterradora de todas ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO ENTRE BELLA Y EDWARD?¡¡¡¡¡. De verdad estaba exasperada, pero no lo iba a mostrar delante de los abuelos de Bella, era una persona educada y esto lo iba a resolver en la tranquilidad y paz de mi habitación. Jasper Hale, nos volvemos a encontrar, la pregunta es ¿que harás esta vez Alice?.....**


	8. ¿Que Esta Pasando?

Capítulo 8: ¿Qué está Pasando?

**Alice POV**

**De acuerdo, esto era peor de lo que pensaba, sabía que algo no andaba bien, Bella y Edward no se habían insultado ni una sola vez desde que habíamos llegaso a Seattle. Y por mucho estaban extraños el uno con el otro. No lo entendía. Despues de la cena había subido a mi habitación arreglando todo para poder dormir, al fin y al cabo había sido un día de esos; en los que mi buen humor a veces no es suficiente para sobrellevar todas las emociones y "noticias". Si con noticias me refería a la que Edward dio.**

**Bueno en fin desde que habíamos salido de Phoenix, esperaba algo, cualquier cosa, no se una profunda depresión o algún berrinche; incluso lo peor algún tipo de súplica para que nos fuéramos huidas a algún lugar que no fuera Phoenix, pero no... Es más mi peor temor estaba siendo materializado, Isabella Swan estaba en un silencio que daba miedo. **

**Hum, ahora ya no sabía que pensar... Sonreí como tonta al recordar la infinidad de veces que soñé o incluso desee con todas mis fuerzas que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano terminaran juntos, después de todo era como uña y carne, el nunca la dejaba sola y naturalmente a ella le encanta estar en compañía de él. Lamentablemente a mis cortos quince años comprendí que ese futuro que yo pintaba tan colorido y lleno de alegría no se iba a hacer nunca realidad.**

**Aunqué mi madre siempre me había hecho creer que yo poseía un "don" para la premonición; esta sería la prmera vez que yo me confundía o peor me equivocaba. Esto me había frustrado por más de tres años y la "relación" de ellos solo iba de mal en peor, pero esto ya me tenía aterrada; la "paz" entre ellos, era algo mas que aterrador, por así decirlo. Por la mañana tendría una sería platica con Bella.**

**Bueno, era cierto que la situación me estaba matando pero tenía un problema más grande y por mucho MAYOR¡; Jasper Hale vendría de visita... Contuve la respiración, esto no me lo esperaba, sabía de la visita de Rosalie con su novio y mi adorado primito Emmett, pero Jasper era un tema serio que de verdad me ponía nerviosa... Y para ser sincera pocas cosas lo lograban.**

**Maldición, ¿cómo era posible eso?; ¿Jasper aún seguía en mi corazón?... Me daba pánico la respuesta a esto pero lo tenía que enfrentar: ¡SÍ¡ aún sigó aquí Allie...**

_**"Estaba en la sala de mi casa decorandola como a mí me encantaba y como a todos les gustaba, estaba poniendo los arreglos de flores que priviamente había diseñado de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo, cuando lo vi por primera vez. Un chico alto, de tez blanca como la mía, unos ojos azules que te derretían, un cabello color miel demasiado sexy para su propia seguridad, un cuerpo escultural casi como el de un Dios... Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos antes de que se volvieran demasiado impuros para mi bienestar mental. Edward había llegado en su flamante volvo gris (el cuál debo añadir siempre ha sido su posición mas presiada). Él no estaba solo, el Dios que antes había descrito venía con el. Edward corrío a saludarme en cuanto entraron a la sala y solo lo pude ver a él.**_

_**-Hola Allie, ¿Dónde esta Emmett?-preguntó Edward al momento que me soltaba.**_

_**-Hola... Eddie... Amm.. no se donde se metió el oso, aumque te puedes imaginar donde esta metido y con quien...-contesté un poco deslumbrada por la sonrisa que mi dios había esbozado.**_

_**-Pues no se Allie, ¿con quién?-preguntó Edward conteniendo una sonrisa burlona pero no le preste atención; mi dios seguía sonriendo.**_

_**-Pues con quien más si no es Rosalie Hale-dije con un poco de exasperación.**_

_**-De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate... Ah si, por cierto Alice, el es Jasper el hermano de Rosalie, la adorada novia de tu primo oso; el cuál según tu esta metido en algún lugar con ella, ¿verdad?-dijo casi con sorna, divertido ante mi expresión de pena y asombro. Sentí como la cara me ardía.**_

_**-Yo... Yo... de verdad... lo... siento-logre articular aún con un nudo en mi estómago debido a la vergÜenza.**_

_**-Hola Alice, es un gusto, no te preocupes es normal que pienses que mi hermana es una secuestra primos, pero pronto aparecerán te lo asguro-dijo con una sonrisa que me calmó pero a la vez causo que me encendiera más. Como si eso fuera posible.**_

_**-Bien Alice nos vamos, te veo más tarde-se despidió mi hermano aun con burla en su rostro.**_

_**-Adiós Alice fue un gusto conocerte-se despidió mi dios depositando un beso en mi mejilla ya de por si de un color rojo tomate. **_

_**-...-No lo gré articular palabra, así que el beso en la mejilla fue tambien mi despedida. Su roce me encendío y me quemó de una forma que me enloqueció y aunque ya había alguien en mi vida, cada vez que Jasper llegaba de visita a mi casa, no podía evitar las miradas a hurtadillas que lograba darle."**_

**Sonreí ante mi recuerdo. A pesar que él día en que conocí a Jasper fue el mejor de mi vida no podía negar el hecho de que yo ya tenía novio y pues él nunca se fijaría en una niña como yo; porque ante los ojos de cualquiera yo podía pasar por una niña debido a mis facciones tan delicadas; el debía tener la edad de Edward y nunca sería considerada una mujer para él. Aunque era tonto ese día jure que me entregaría a Jasper Hale, así el me amara o no. Así me deseara o no, (aunque esperaba y deseaba que sí) Ese pequeño roce me traía loca desde hacía tanto tiempo y era la sensación que deseaba con toda mi alma sentir por todo mi cuerpo. Lo conseguiría, a como diera lugar, lo haría... Caí dormida pensando en mi dios...**

**Jasper POV**

**Estaba emocionado, de nuevo vería a mi duendecilla...**

**-Alice¡-suspiré de verdad me hacía tanta falta verla reír y ruborizarse.**

**-Dios¡-Jasper calmate antes de que sufras combustión espontánea por culpa de unos recuerdos. Me regañé.**

**Últimamente solo en ella pensaba, y desde que me había enterado hacía ya algunas semanas que ella y su novio habían terminado mi corazón ya empezaba a guardar esperanzas, las cuales esperaba que se cumplieran.**

**-¿qué te pasa Jasper?-me pregunte a mi mismo.**

**-Ella nunca te verá como hombre, solo eras el amigo fenomeno que llegaba a su casa de visita a su hermano-dijo una vocesilla en mi interior que de repente me puso un poco desilusionado.**

**-Callaté¡-gruí. El pecho me dolía, tenía razón, me daba miedo admitirlo. Alice era una niña cuatro años menor que yo cuando nos conocimos, y maldición desde el momento en que la ví no he logrado satisfacerme con una mujer mas o menos decente de mi edad. Con ella he pasado fantaseando estos ultimos años.**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Jazz?-preguntó la vocecilla divertida.**

**Nada. fue mi respuesta automática, estaba enamorado de Alice Cullen como un adolescente, el problema era que ella era la adolescente y yo desde h acía mucho tiempo había olvidado como hacerlo, además ya no estaba en edad para comportarme de esa manera.**

**Suspiré, frustrado, me dejé caer solbre la cama. Normalmente lograba controlar a la perfección mis cambios de ánimo pero cuando se trataba de ella era casi imposible hacerlo. Mi deseo por Alice era cada vez más grande y con desesperación necesitaba desahogarme. Lastimosamente una mujer no lo lograba y definitivamente no lo iba a hacer con ninguna que no fuera mi hada encantada. Así que en vista de mi dilema esta sería una de esas noches... en las cuales mi frustración sexual sería desahogada con ayuda de mi imaginación y mis manos, bueno para algo servían ¿no?, aunque eso no me hacía nada feliz de solo pensar en ella hacía que mi excitación subiera a mil y eso no era nada bueno. **

**-Mano a la obra Jazz-volvió a hablar esa maldita voz que me volvía loco. Solo con mi duendecilla lograría el éxtasis completamente.**

**Bueno un nuevo cap, se que es corto pero la verdad es para que entendamos que no solo Edward y Bella tienen problemas, por aki hay otros cre que la única pareja que estara del todo bien sera la de Rose y Emm.**

**Bueno espero sus commentarios, sugerencias, reclamos(aunque espero que no los haya), jjijijij y aki las dejo**

**nos leemos en el proximo cap**

**gracias ami bff**

**las amo a todas **

**Vicky C. (alias booboo) huhuhuh**


	9. Presentando A: Los Hale

Capítulo 9: Presentando A: Los Hale

**Alice POV**

_**"Desperté en la sala de mi casa, viva, resplandeciente, alegre, pues la verdad yo misma; como generalmente se mantiene mi estado de ánimo. De verdad estaba en todo mi esplendor, por asi decirlo, aunque la verdad poco a poco empecé a tener una sensación de deja vú; había algo que me decía que esto ya lo había vivido, pero mi mente no me dejaba recordar. La verdad mi casa estaba tal y como siempre la recordaba, muy arreglada, bonita debido a mi impecable gusto con la decoración. Hasta que de repente el motor de un auto me hizo recordar el porque de la sensación de deja vú, este era un sueño, lo comprendi. Mi casa estaba así porque en un día igual a este conoci a Jasper.**_

_**Mi corazón latió a mil, estaba de verdad desenfrenado por la emoción de revivir tan hermoso recuerdo; espere en seco que mi hermano apareciera, y después la mejor visión de un dios.**_

_**Alguien toco la puerta y mi corazon latío un poco mas rapido, aunque sabía que eso no era posible, conocía una sola persona que lograba ocasionar eso en mí... Jasper, mi Jazz. Caminé hacia la puerta, estaba frente al piano de cola blanca de Edward, camine y pase frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que mi madre había instalado en una de las paredes. Lo que vi me asustó, era yo lo sabía, era yo pero estaba mas grande, mayor. Ya no tenía mis hermosos 19 años, parecia como de 25 y la verdad me sentía un poco cohibida, estaba mas hermosa que antes, no que sea o fuera egocentrica, aunque una mujer debe reconocer que un poco de belleza extra no hace daño a nada ni a nadie, incluso es una buena herramienta para conseguir lo que una quiere... por supuesto que lo que yo quiero es lo que tenía pensado conseguir a toda costa. La puerta volvió a sonar, y esta vez me saco de mi ensueño, agarre la perilla de la puerta y me di cuenta de que mi mano temblaba, y sabia por que.**_

_**Abrí la puerta y esperando ver a mi hermano parado frente a mi y esperando a que Jazz apareciera por detras de él, lo que vi me sorprendió no digamos lo que escuche.**_

_**-Hola amor, ¿porque tardaste tanto en abrir?, creí que mi brazo se me caería...-dijo Jasper, era mi dios, mi dios griego, parado delante de mi. Estaba también mayor, parecia irreal.**_

_**-Alice, cielo ¿que te pasa?, estas palida, como si hubieras visto un fantasma..-pregunto Jazz algo procupado.**_

_**-Mmm... no es...nada-logré decir, esperen ¿él había dicho "amor", "cielo"?, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿esto no era mi recuerdo?, ¿que era esto?.**_

_**-Bueno si tu lo dices, amor ¿me ayudas con la cena? es que de veras ya no siento mi brazo.-dijo al momento que me entregaba un tierno beso en los labios, y yo le recibía las bolsas de comida.**_

_**-Perdón Jazz, dame acá yo te ayudo.-dije un poco deslumbrada y emocionada por el beso.**_

_**-¿Jazz?; ¿desde cuando me volví otra vez "Jazz" y deje de ser "amor"?-preguntó enarqueando una ceja perfecta, y con un pococ de dolor en al mirada y en la voz. Habíamos llegado a la cocina,y las bolsas estaban ya sobre el desayunador.**_

_**-¿que?-pregunté, de veras me estaba comportando como una tonta, por favor, alguien me podía explicar lo que estaba pasando. Me recargue sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.**_

_**-Alice, ¿te sientes bien pequeña? o... ¿ya dejaste de amarme? o... no me digas... ¿te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?-preguntó al borde del colapso... Un momento¡, ¿escuche bien?, ¿estoy casada con Jasper Hale?. AHora si me sentía débil, ¿mi sueño se había vuelto realidad?.**_

_**-No... No¡, amor como crees, lo que pasa es que todo esto me parece un sueño y la verdad a veces me da miedo despertar-respondí en parte cierto, en parte mentira. Caminé hacia él para sentirlo cerca, y que de verdad cayera en la cuenta de que esto no era un sueño, era una realidad, mi realidad. **_

_**-No me asustes así Alice Cullen de Hale, ¿es que acaso quieres que me de un ataque?-preguntó un poco divertido, un tanto por mis reaccione, y otro ranto por la situación, al momento que el valle de sus brazos musculosos me acogían y me rodeaban. Esto era el paraíso.**_

_**-Perdón...-dije haciendo un puchero divertido para que no me creyera de verdad loca.**_

_**-Hum... sabes no deberías hacerme esto o juro que adelantare nuestra luna de miel y te poseere aquí mismo en la casa de mis suegros...-dijo con un tono demasiado seductor.**_

_**-Sabes no creo que a ellos les importe mucho despues de todo estamos... s o l o s...-lo dije como si fuera una revelación de algo obvio.**_

_**-De acuerdo señorita, tento mi autocontrol y ahora sufra las consecuencias...-respondío tomandome en brazos y cargandome como si fuera una novia, en su boda... esperen ya estabamos casados osea que era normal.**_

_**-Uyyyy¡ ¿es acaso eso un castigo?-pregunté un poco intrigada por la respuesta.**_

_**-Bueno deberás averiguarlo...-dijo, con una voz malditamente sexy.**_

_**Me llevó en brazos de nuevo a la sala, al mismo tiempo que me besaba, un beso que empezaba tierno, paciente, tranquilo... se convertía en un beso lleno de pasión, de más ternura pero a la vez de impaciencia, intranquilo, un beso que sabía solo Jasper era capaz de darlo. Al parecer estuvo tentado a subir las escaleras porque se había quedado ahi un buen tiempo besandome, indeciso si subir o no. Así que le ayude a decidir, le empece a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, cuando al fin lo logré metí mis manos dentro de ella y acaricié su pecho tan bien formado. Eso al parecer lo inquietó mas porque optó por no subir, sino caminar hacia la sala, donde lo primero que encontramos fuer el piano de mi hermano, la verdad no importo asi que me cargó un poco mas y me subío al piano. Dejo de besarme mis labios para bajar por mi cuello y subir a mis orejas, estaba volviendome loca con cada caricia, de verdad esto era enloquecedoramente sensual.**_

_**Empezo a buscar la forma de desnudarme pero mi ropa no le daba tregua, ya que cargaba una blosa de maga corrida, color blanco con el cierra en la parte de atrás y la verdad no salia solo así, así que al darse cuenta de que mi blusa no quería ceder, gruño bajito y la arranco, basta decir que el cierre se abrió del impacto y se descompuso pero la verdad no me importaba, me encantaba que fuera así, me volvía loca.**_

_**Cuando mi blusa cayo al suelo decidí que yo solita me quitaría la falda, la verdad no me importaba que destrozara mi ropa, pero estabamos en la sala y si alguien entrava de imprevisto no quería que me encontrara en paños menores y lo peor sin nada con que cubrirme. La verdad al pensar en eso un clic hizo en mi mente: ¡estabamos en la sala, sobre el piano de mi hermano¡, ¿de verdad quería Jasper que Edward o Carlisle nos matara?. Aunque eso me preocupara la verdad no le di la importancia que se merecía, estaba siendo poseída por mi "esposo", no me lo creía, asi que no importaba quien nos encontrara, esto esa perfecto.**_

_**-Allie, te amo¡...-dijo contra la piel de mi estómago. El roce de su aliento frío era enloquecedor, cada nueva caricia era un maldito tormento, esto de verdad era un castigo, uno de placer que no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar.**_

_**-Yo... también... te... amo... Jazz-logre decir, mi centro palpitaba esto se estaba saliendo de control.**_

_**Cuando al fin me libere de mi estorbosa falda me encamine a desnudarlos por completo a él. Empece a deslizarle la camisa por los hombros ya que solo le había logrado desabrochar los botones peor no había alcanzado a quitarsela. Despues de eso encamine mis manos hacía su pantalon, la sorpresa fue de veras, sorprendente. La verdad no encontraba palabras para describirlo, y en eso me encontraba en expresiones incoherente...**_

_**-Wow Jazz.. ¿es eso una arma en tu bolsillo o estas feliz de verme?-pregunté divertida. De verdad era grande.**_

_**-Tu que crees amor, esto es algo que solo tú eres capaz de provovcar en mí-contesto con la respiración pesada pero seguía besandome. **_

_**-¿de verdad soy la única?-pregunté, encantaba que dijera eso, el tambien era el único que me hacia sentir ese calor abrazador en mi vientre.**_

_**-Si.. Alice, la única¡-gtiró debido a las caricias que le propiciaban mis manos a su miembro.**_

_**-Te amo Jasper-levanté un poco la voz, esto era insoportablemente caliente.**_

_**-Lo sé pequeña, y por eso te haré el amor como nunca te lo había hecho en todo este tiempo de estar juntos-dijo como haciendo una promesa solemne.**_

_**-Hazmelo Jasper, como si mañana no existiera.-termine, abriendo mis piernas para que su mano bajara completamente y me hiciera de veras feliz. Me acaricio sobre las panties cuando..."**_

**-¿Alice?-una voz preocupada y asustada me desperto. En verdad mataría a quien había osado despertarme del mejor sueño de mi vida.**

**-¿Alice?¡-Ahora la vos era mas desesperada y la pude reconocer perfectamente.**

**-¿Bella?-pregunté extrañada.**

**-Ohh, Alice, pensé que no te habías despertado...-dijo Bella en punto de sollozo.**

**-Bella, ¿qué pasa?-pregunté ahora si despierta y preocupada.**

**-Alice, de verdad... yo.. no... perdon...-balbuceo, estaba temblando.**

**-BELLA¡ ¿QUE PASÓ?-ahora si estaba aterrada, la respuesta sabía no era del todo buena o peor era del todo peor.**

**-No, no puedo...-con eso, su barrera cayó y empezo a llorar ahora si en todo su esplendor, la verdad sabía que no me iba a decir lo que le había pasado hasta que estuviera calmada. La abrace y la recoste en mi cama, le empece a masajear su cabello cuando note algo que me dejo sin habla, a medida que mi mano bajaba hasta lo último de su cabello (el cuál estaba mojado), noté que la ropa de Bella estaba un tanto destrozada. Me levanté un poco para poder verla mejor, ella ya estaba dormida así que me estiré un poco más para encender la luz y vi algo que me dejo sin palabras y con un dolor punzante en el pecho...**

**La ropa de Bella estaba totalmente desgarrada, ella estaba llena de lodo, sucia, parecía como si un animal la hubiera arrastrado y atacado. Me agarró un escalofrío horrible por toda la columan, caí en la cuenta de que Bella estaba peor de lo que imaginaba... la pregunta era ¿QUE DIABLOS HABÍA PASADO?.**

**Jasper POV**

**Estaba de verdad emocionado, al fin estaba a unos cuantos minutos de ver a Alice, desde que mi hermana y mi cuñado habían tomado la decision de casarse y hacer la ceremonia en la casa de los abuelos de Bella (sin conocimiento de esto aún), así que ni dos veces pense en venir a visitar a mi duendecilla.**

**Los dias habían pasado volando, cuando me dí cuenta ya era la víspera del viaje y aunque por un lado me sentía emocionado por viajar, conocer el tormento de Edward, apoyar a mi hermana en su compromiso y por si fuera poco ver a Alice, pero hacia dos días ese no era mi pensamiento, exactamente cuatro días antes de la fecha en que viajaríamos Edward me llamó, triste, decaído. Estaba destrozado en el alma, se le escuchaba en la vos, y aunque el decía que fatidiar a Bella se había convertido en un trabajo o mas bien un pasatiempo de tiempo completo me había dicho algo que le perturbaba y que por ende a mi me preocupaba.**

**Edward había dicho y cito: **_**"Cuando siento que las cosas con Bella empiezan a mejorar es cuando los recuerdos vuelven a mí y me duele recordar el porque de nuestra separacion."; "Creo que despues de todo no sere para Bella algo más que el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y eso me perturba más."... "No puedo obligarla a corresponderme pero han sido demasiados años esperando una mirada chocolatada por parte de mi Angel"... "Una vez más la edad me acecha y me separa de Bella."**_

**De acuerdo incluso yo me había dado cuenta de la situación "corta venas" en la que Ed se encontraba pero en algo si tenía razon: la edad los volvía a separar, y la verdad no me imaginaba estando cerca de Alice, por el amor de Dios eran alrededor de cuatro años y medio de diferencia entre nosotros... Lo se no era mucho pero aún así era una buena excusa para que ella no me viera a mi como alguien más que el mejor amigo de su hermano. Esto me estaba frustrando. Se suponía que la edad era un problema común entre mujeres pero ¿entre hombres?. Malditas inseguridades que solo salían a flote cuando todo se trataba de Alice, pero ahora ya iba en camino para Forks y lo último que quedaba era rogarle a Dios que ella me aceptara tal como era...**

_**-Hola Jazz...-Era Rosalie, mi hermana la que me saludaba, estaba en el umbral de su habitación, la verdad había decidido no ir al viaje. Las cosas estaban ahora más claras ye ra seguro que no quería hacer el rídiculo. Rosalie... mi hermana menor. La verdad la quería mucho y era un poco sobreprotector con ella. **_

_**-Hola Rose...-Contesté sin mucho ánimo. Mi hermana estaba terminando de arreglar su ultima maleta de su enorme equipaje, la verdad esq estaba seguro de que tanta maleta era innecesaria, Por Dios solo eran unos cuantos días, no era que nos fueramos a quedar a vivir allá, bueno si por mi era la verdad la respuesta era mas que obvia pero no.. no me iba a convertir en un maldito acosador... A los ojos de cualquiera Alice era una niña.**_

_**-¿Pasa algo Jazz?, te noto algo procupado o mas bien opacado.-contesto, poniendose uno de sus tantos sombreros, la verdad era una amante de los accesorios y los sombreros se le miraban realmente bien... De acuerdo confieso, he aprendido a contemplar mejor la "moda" gracias a sesiones de compras a las que Emmett y yo hemos sido arrasatrados por el torbellino que el tiene como prometida y yo como hermana.**_

_**-Nada, es solo que la verdad vengo a decirte que no podré acomparñarlos al viaje, la verdad he tenido la oficina un poco descuidada y la verdad con este viaje estoy seguro de que todo se acumulara entonces vengo a desearte un feliz viaje.-dije lo mas rapido posibel tecnicamente atropellando cada frase.**_

_**-Oh no, eso si que no Jasper Hale, no te salvaras de esto, no despues de lo que Emmett y yo hemos tenido qu ehacer por tí, además de que sirve realizar el viaje si el principal no va?-contesto mi hermana exasperada, la verdad era dificil ver a Rosalie de esta forma y honestamente me asusto por un momento... Esperen ella dijo que esto era por mi?, ¿el principal?.**_

_**-Explicate Rosalie Hale-exigí con tension ante la posible respuesta.**_

_**-Mmmm, Jazz por favor no te enojes pero... que creías que era ciega y no me daba cuenta de que Alice Cullen te trae de un ala y además con Em decidimos hacer esto no por nuestro compromiso porque total la boda sera dentro de un año y medio, esto lo hago por tí hermanito por que te amo..-Contestó, había escuchado bien... mi cuñado y mi hermana hacian esto por mí... ¿tan evidente era mi fascinación por ese pequeño duendecillo?**_

_**-Así que arreglate y termina todo, Alice Cullen no sabe lo que le espera y la verdad esta vez espero no lo estropees y le declares tu amor, no me gusta verte así por una mujer, ni siquiera por una tan extraordinaria como lo és Alice Cullen-respondío, de acuerdo era cierto que el amor la tenía tan sentimental pero de algo estaba seguro, no importaba mis malditas inseguridades, conquistaría a Alice asi fuera lo último, y otra cosa mi hermana era un ángel y ahora la amaba más que nunca.**_

_**-Gracias Rose, no se que haría si no estuvieras al pendiente de mí, aunque sabes me frustra tener que ser el que cuiden y no el que cuida...-dije con algo de exasperación por dentro de verdad asi me sentia.**_

_**-Bueno la verdad no es tan así hay veces que tu sobreprotección me altera pero asi te amo hermanito.-Contestó al momento que me daba un abrazo. Rosalie, mi hermana era una verdadera dama, hermosa, llena de vida. La amaba...**_

**Ahora estaba en un avión de camino a Forks, Washington. **_**"No te me escaparas esta vez duendecilla, no esta vez..."**_** pense antes de quedar dormido en mi asiento.**

**Alice POV**

**Me desperté un poco agotada, busque a tientas a Bella en mi cama pero no estaba ahi, yo estaba sola, mi habitación estaba vacía. Eso me asusto por un segundo, hasta que alguien toco a mi puerta.**

**-¿quien es?-pregunte.**

**-Mmm, soy Dídima-dijo una vos maternal.**

**-Pasa-dije al momento que me levantaba y ponía mi bata larga.**

**-Gracias querida, pero solo es para avisarte que los Hale ya estan aqui y dentro de poco serviré el desayuno-dijo al momento en que se retiraba.**

**-Gracias¡-exclame mientras corria al baño.. ¿qué?, ¿Jasper ya habia llegado?. Maldición Alice apurate, pense.**

**Me arreglé lo más rápido posible, y lo más sexy la verdad no quería que me viera tan desastroza como me sentía. Al fin ya satisfecha, decidí bajar lo más relajada posible.**

**-Buenos días...-dije y lo que pasó me dejo sin habla, ¿por qué a mí?¡**

**Weno pzz cuanto lo siento pero también deben haber sonrisas no creen? Mmmm weno aki les dejo un nuevo cap nos leemos en el próximo**

**Las kero**

**Esopero rr nenas espro me los merezca…..**

**Weno las kero de nuevo**

**Vicky (booboo)**


	10. El Guardabosques I

Capítulo 10: El Guardabosques I

**Jasper POV**

**¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer Jasper?¡, ¿cómo pudiste?¡, no de seguro este no iba a ser un buen comienzo. Dídima nos había recibido con los brazos abiertos, Marco había estado encantado de recibirnos y yo lo tenía que arruinar, Genial Jasper esto si es un buen comienzo. Querías que Alice te notara, que mejor que con esto...**

**Dídima nos había mostrado la casa o bueno una parte de ella ya que por lo que había entendido en el tercer nivel estaban las habitaciones de huéspedes y pues obviamente nadie estaba instalado en ese lugar. Ella había ido a despertar a Alice mientras nosotros terminabamos de acomodar el equipaje en las que serían nuestras habitaciones. Ella solo contesto que ya estaría lista en unos cuantos minutos, entonces nos dispusimos a bajar a la cocina y empezar a preparar el desayuno. Bueno a decir verdad Rosalir y Dídima habian hecho el desayuno, mientras que Emmett y yo nos poniamos a hacer jugo de naranja. Cuando...**

**-Buenos días... dijo una vocecita a mis espaldas y después de eso todo paso demasiado rapido, Emmett había tenido la brillante idea de pasarme el jugo para ponerlo en el comedor con la mesa ya lista y puesta, pero me voltee demasiado rapido debido a la sorpresa y el nerviosismo y cometí la peor estupidez del mundo.**

**Le aventé el jugo a Alice en toda la blusa, la cual le quedaba a la perfección debo admitir, y lo único que alcanze a escuchar era un gemido de estremecimiento debido a que el jugo naturalmente estaba frío.**

**Todos los presentes en la cocina, estallaron en carcajadas y mas el tarado de Emmett que a la primera oportunidad se burla de la gente inocente como lo era mi duendecillo a quien por cierto le había estropeado su hermoso conjunto.**

**-Alice... yo... lo... siento...-dije con la cara encendida debido al rojo escarlata que sabía poseia mi expresion de vergüenza.**

**-Hum... sabes no pense que nos volveríamos a encontrar asi, aunque un "hola" hubiera sido mas que suficiente-dijo mi duendecilla más que divertida por la escena.**

**-De verdad... lo siento-contesté y corri a traer un secador, pero cuando creí que mis estupideces eran duficientes hice algo que nunca haría. Corrí de regreso con Alice para ayudarla a secarla sin realmente darme cuenta de lo que hacia.**

**-Jasper¡-mi hermana pego un grito bastante fuerte. La verdad no le puse mayor atención hasta que una mano me agarraba por una de mis orejas.**

**-Jasper Hale, así no es como nuestros padres te criaron, eres un grosero, como se te ocurre manosear de esa forma a Alice-y cai en la cuenta, estaba acariciando con el secador uno de los celestiales pechos de Alice, ahora si quería que la tierra me tragara en una sola pieza.**

**-Yo lo lamento-dije y corri para afuera de la casa, la verdad sabia desde un principio el venir aqui era una terrible idea, y ahora había cagado todo como nunca lo había hecho. De repente una vocecita que ahora me atormentaba me llamaba.**

**-Jasper?-dijo Alice tomandome de la mano. La sensación fue suficiente para que el mundo desapareciera y solo quedara ella a mi vista.**

**Bella POV**

**Oh Por Dios¡, ¿Qué diablos era lo que había sucedido la noche de ayer?... **

_**"Estaba recostada en mi cama pensando en ¿por qué Edward me hacia esto?, Puaj... ver a Emmett y Rosalie... aunque a Jasper no lo conocía en persona la verdad no tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Odiaba a Edward ahora más que nunca, él sabía perfectamente que odiaba a la gente extraña y no digamos que se fueran a invadir mi espacio vital y personal, era mimaldita casa por el amor de Dios. **_

_**-Argg¡-estaba de veras alterada y furiosa, no podía estar mas en mi casa, quería gritar del enojo así que lo único que tal vez me relajaría sería caminar, salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y fui directo al patio trasero, necesitaba calmarme y la verdad lo único que estaba logrando era alterarme. Una ráfaga de viento frio golpeo mi cara y agradecí al cielo por eso, era algo muy bueno para lograr mi objetivo... calmarme. Camine hacia un tobogan que mi madre le habia tecnicamente exigido a mi padre instalar para que cada vez que vinieramos de visita yo tuviera algo con que entretenerme, pero la verdad era que desde pequeña era amiga de Alice y la verdad nunca había venido sola de visita a esta casa, esta casa que tantos recuerdos me traia. Me sente en el final de el tobogan y me puse a recordar los momentos tan maravillosos que habia tenido aquí con Alice y con Edward... Gruñi bajito... ¿es que acaso todos mis pensamientos estaban dirijidos al mismo punto... Edward?, Maldije por dentro, era obvio que cada maldito rincon de esta casa tenía grabado todos los recuerdos que tenía con Edward. Era todo acerca del "idiota" ese, ¿esque nunca me lo sacaría de la mente?.**_

_**La verdad esto no me gustaba nada, estar así de alterada podía causarme un colapso pero la verdad era que Cullen me sacaba de mis casillas. Me quité del tobogan y me dispuse a caminar a mi espacio personal, estaba dentro del bosque y aunque ya era tarde la verdad no me importaba, era un lugar que nadie mas que yo conocía. Pero como siempre iba echando chispas y cuando la casa se quedaba a mis espaldas como uns imple borron alguien hablo.**_

_**-Tranquilizate Bella-la voz aterciopelada mas angustiada que había escuchado jamás y como olvidarlo la más hermosa. Pero ni siquiera eso evitaba que quisiera asesinar al poseedor de esa voz.**_

_**-¿Qué demonios haces aqui?¡-aumente mi voz una octava, etaba alterada y lo menos que quería era verlo.**_

_**-Estaba preocupado por tí y la verdad te fui a buscar a tu habitación, pero no te encontre y despues me asome por uno de los ventanales y te vi aquí, y la verdad tenía que venir a ver si estabas bien... ^¿estas bien?-preguntó con mas terciopelo en la voz.**_

_**-Y ¿a ti que mas te da?-dije con voz envenenada, la verdad sabía que estaba siendo grosera de más pero la verdad el frío de la noche no me enfriaba el temperamento.**_

_**-Mas de lo que crees...-susurro.**_

_**-¿por qué no me dejas en paz?-pregunté mas exasperada que nunca ya no me importaba que fuera grosera pero la verdad era que el era el culpable de mi enojo.**_

_**-Creéme que he intentado pero no lo he logrado-dijo con triztesa en la vos. No contesté lo único que estaba logrando era avivar el fuego que llevaba por dentro.**_

_**-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?-preguntó divertido, lo más seguro por mi cambio de expresiones.**_

_**-¿Cómo eres tan cínico de preguntarme semejante estupudez?-conteste, ¿era estúpido o solo le gustaba interpretar a uno?.**_

_**-La verdad es que no soy adivino, y menos contigo-contestó en tono burlón, entonces llego a mi otro recuerdo más. Edward decía que era facil adivinar los pensamientos de las personas con las que compartía bastante de su vida pero al parecer yo era la única que lo sorprendía con cada acción que realizaba.**_

_**-¿Cuando vas a dejar de hacerme daño?, ¿no te basta con arruinar mi vida siempre?, ¿tambien quieres hacerme más desdichada de lo que ya soy?-grité.**_

_**-Tu no sabes lo que es que te hagan daño, y es al reves, eres tu la que arruina mi vida y el desdichado soy yo... y todo es tu culpa Bella-dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes, con la luz de la luna se miraba mas exquisito.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté la verdad es que estaba algo confundida con todo este torrente de emociones que Edward me hacía sentir. Cada año era mas fuerte.**_

_**-Nada Bella, ¿sabes que?... olvidalo...-empezó a caminar de un lado para otro mientras yo fruncía el ceño.**_

_**-Pues...-intente decir algo pero me interrunpio.**_

_**-Sabes Bella tu siempre has vivido en una burbuja perfecta de felicidad y no te das cuenta cuanto puedes llegar a lastimar a alguien, no te has dado cuenta de cuantas veces me has lastimado... No me vengas con eso de que eres desdichada y estas lastimada porque la verdad no sabes nada de eso...-dijo, pero mis oidos no daban crédito de lo que el habia dicho.**_

_**-¿y tu si?...-pregunte con una cerja enarcada.**_

_**-Tu no sabes nada¡-gritó.**_

_**-Pues si no lo sé es porque desde hace muchos años me sacaste de tu vida¡-Grite... lo mejor era que me calmara antes de que dijera algo q me compreometira.**_

_**-Fuiste tú la que se alejo de mí, la que cerro su vida hacia mí...-dijo en casi un susurro.**_

_**-Mejor lárgate Edward-le ordené. era lo mejor para ambos, era demasiado el daño que me habia hecho.**_

_**-Si... me voy pero tu te vienes conmigo-y antes de que protestara me agarró y me subio en brazos. **_

_**-Pero...¿quien te crees que eres estupido?-solte un alarido.**_

_**-No no soy estúpido, soy Edward-dijo en tono burlón.**_

_**-Bajame¡-proteste.**_

_**-No quiero-dijo.**_

_**-que me bajes te digo, es mas te ordeno que me dejes en donde estaba-grite.**_

_**-Obligame...-dijo con un tono demasiado seductor que me helo la sangre.**_

_**-No hagas eso...-dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde, sabia cual era la debilidad de Edward, a él no le gustaba que le hablaran demasiado cerca del oido. Cuando de niña le pregunté la razón había contestado que no era de su agrado y que lo ponía incomodo pero años después descubrí que lo que le pasaba era que le excitaba tal sensación, entonces jugué sucio total era con Edward el juego.**_

_**-Edward...-dije demasiado cerca de su oido y pude sentir como cada vello de su hermoso cuello se erizaba**_

_**-Deja eso Bella, no va a funcionar.-dijo casi en tono de súplica.**_

_**-Eddie... por favor...-volví a decir. La verdad es que me empezaba a dar calor.**_

_**-No calientes la carne si no te la vas a comer-dijo con voz seductora.**_

_**-¿quien dijo que tenía hambre?-respondí, no quería que entendier mal.**_

_**-Entonces deja de tentarme.-dijo un poco exasperado.**_

_**-Wow... el gran Edward Cullen puede ser tentado... ¿pense que tenías un gran autocontrol?-dije, notando que cada vez caminaba mas despacio.**_

_**-No sabes lo que dices..-volvió a susurrar escondiendo su expresion.**_

_**-Ahhh... si perdón... es que con tanta conquista me imagino que no sabes que es el celibato y mucho menos la fidelidad y el amor.-solté con mas veneno que el que deseaba.**_

_**-De acuerdo... camina... ya me canse de tanta tontería... respondeme algo Bella...-dijo al momento que me acorralaba entre su cuerpo y un arbol. Suspiré de la sensación de desfallecimiento que sentí al momento en que sus hermosas manos níveas tocaban mi abdomen.**_

_**-¿Tú si conoces la fidelidad?-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. ¿a que diablos se refería?**_

_**-Yo...-fue lo único que pude decir porque me interrumpio.**_

_**-¿tu si conoces el amor?¡-dijo subiendo su voz una octava.**_

_**-Ahh... si con Demetri... ¿verdad?.. tu sueño, tu amor perfecto...-dijo con una voz que de verdad me estaba lastimando y mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.**_

_**-Sabes me sorprende que haya sido con él que sintieras el "Amor"-dijo con sarcasmo...**_

_**-Dado que te dejó cuando cumplieron que... ¿un año juntos?-dijo y eso era un golpe bajo incluso para Cullen.**_

_**-Eres un idiota Cullen.-la verdad esto era el colmo, ¿que demonios sabía el acerca de lo que había pasasdo entre Demetri y yo?.**_

_**-Contestame¡-ordenó.**_

_**-Si lo sé mas que tú...-dije al borde de las lágrimas.**_

_**-No, no lo sabes por que fue conmigo...-dijo y se separó de mí como dando un alto a sus pensamientos, me di cuenta que sus ojos era de un negro intenso. Estaba ocultamdome algo y eso me molestaba, desde niños odiaba que Edward hiciera eso.**_

_**-¿que fue contigo?-estaba mas que confundida.**_

_**-Nada olvidalo, sigue viviendo en tu mundo perfecto-soltó y la verdad me dio miedo de que fuera capaz de hacer una estupidez.**_

_**-Edward...-lo jale del brazo, no quería que se fuera.**_

_**-¿que quieres?-dijo de espaldas a mi. Te quiero a ti, dijo mi vocecita interna y la verdad no sabia de donde venía eso.**_

_**-No te vayas... quedate conmigo-dije y el se volteó, tal vez por mis lágrimas o por mi súplicas.**_

_**-Esta bien pero no llores.-dijo limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.**_

_**-Edward...-dije y se me acerco peligrosamente demasiado a mi rostro.**_

_**-Dime Bella...-dijo tomando mi rostro entre ambas manos.**_

_**-¿Por que dijiste que era yo la que jugaba contigo y te hacia daño?-pregunté la verdad era que en mi subconsiente quedaba esa duda.**_

_**-Por que siempr fue así desde niños...-susurro. ¿que era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿desde niños?, ¿ es que acaso el idiota nunca si dio cuenta de que yo estaba enamorada de el?**_

_**-Dime algo Bella...-volvio a tomar mi rostro.**_

_**-¿que?-respondí**_

_**-¿lo sigues amando?-preguntó con la cabeza gacha.**_

_**-¿a quien?-pregunté pero ya sabía a quien se refería.**_

_**-A... Demetri..-dijo con las manos vueltas puños.**_

_**-Esto es increíble...-dijo exasperado y levantando las manos en un movimiento teatral.**_

_**-¿por que dices eso?-pregunté extrañada de su cambio de humor.**_

_**-El te lastimó y aun le sigues queriendo... Mira si eres masoquista de verdad...-dijo alejandose de mi unos cuantos pasos.**_

_**-Tu no sabes nada de mí, ni de mi vida... no sabes nada¡-exclamé, ¿esque asi ibamos a estar toda la noche?.**_

_**-¿estas segura de eso?¡-dijo, tomandome de la cintura y nuevamente posicionandome entre su cuerpo y el arbol.**_

_**-Edward me lastimas-dije con un gemido. La prisión era demadiaso apretada y la aspereza del arbol me lastimaba.**_

_**-Sabes Bella siempre quise hacer esto... y ya no aguanto más, ya no puedo pretender que no me afecta cuando mi vida entera gira alrededor de ti...-dijo.**_

_**-¿de qué hab...-pero no puede terminar porque sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso que jamás pensé que sucedería, incluso ni siquiera en mis sueños había sido tan poderoso y tan liberador como lo era en este momento. De repente su agarre se hizo más delicado y sus manos se deslizaron a mi espalda y me atrajeron más hacia su cuerpo. Mi primer instinto era evitar el beso a como diera lugar ya no quería tener vagas esperanzas pero esto era más fuerte que yo sin mencionar que él era mas fuerte que yo y que este beso era lo que había deseado desde que me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, este beso era sabroso, y un poco caluroso pero no me importaba estaba en el cielo que creí jamás tocar y la verdad agradecía a Dios por eso.**_

_**-Bella...-dijo cuando nos tuvimos que separar para un poco de aire, en ese momento, en ese corto instante en que nuestros rostros se separaron un momento un pequeño clic me golpeo mentalmente, este beso me era familiar, parecía como que si tuviera un momento de deja vú, después de eso volvío a unir nuestros labios, la forma en que me agarraba, me daba la misma sensación y por un breve segundo busqué mentalmente alguna situación en la que esto puediera relacionarse con algún recuerdo pero simplemente mi mente se desvanecía en cada caricia que el me propiciaba y no alcanzaba a dar con el recuerdo. De repente...**_

_**-Victoria...-dije separando su pecho del mío, la verdad era que yo no podía hacerle esto a ella, y mucho menos a mi familia.**_

_**-¿que?¡-dijo separandose de mí.**_

_**-No podemos hacer esto Edward-dije,**_

_**¿por que?-preguntó un poco frustrado.**_

_**-Por que estas enamorado y eres novio de mi prima y yo estoy enamorada de mi ex... asi que vete-lo empuje, aunque el resultado no era el deseado.**_

_**-No puedes negar esto-dijo en tono de súplica.**_

_**-¿bella a donde vas?-dijo a lo lejos, la verdad era que mi instinto era salir corriendo hacia la casa pero la verdad era que no sabía en donde estaba. los besos de Edward me habían desorientado.**_

_**Corrí según yo en línea recta, no me importaba si estaba demasiado lejos de mi casa lo único que necesitaba era calmarme habían sido tantas emociones en una noche.**_

_**Llegué a lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña, estaba en medio del bosque, me parecía extraño pero parecía estar deshabitada así que intente entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Intente empujar mas fuerte cuando...**_

_**-Bella...-una voz entrecortada me llamaba a mis espaldas y en un movimiento sigiloso me volteó y nuevamente quedé frente a el hombre que jamás me pertenecería y al que me hubiera gustado mucho entregarle mi amor y mi alma enteramente y sin arrepentimientos...**_

_**Bueno niñas ahi esta espero les guste porque la verdad fue un caso este cap, se me borro como dos veces y la cverdad estaba a punto de llorar pero aki esta y la verdad me gusta el resuletado espero a ustedes tambien..**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**Vicky C. (booboo)**_


	11. El Guardabosques II

Capítulo 11: El Guardabosques II

**Bella POV**

_**-Bella por favor-suplico, yo intenté soltar su agarre, esto no estaba bien, esto no era correcto, esto era un error.**_

_**-¿que quieres?-dije con la mirada en otro lado, lejos de la suya, porque por alguna maldita extraña razon su mirada me derretia.**_

_**-No me rechaces... no lo soportaría de nuevo-dijo suplicante.**_

_**-Yo... no... puedo..-respondí y después mi autocontrol flaqueó y lo vi a los ojos.**_

_**-No puedes... o ¿no quieres?-y con eso fue suficiente la verdad su mirada revelaba todo, un calor que provenia de lo mas hondo de su ser y que la verdad me llenaba por completo.**_

_**Nuevamente tomo mi rostro entre sus hermosas manos níveas y de nuevo me besó, esta vez el beso comenzo tierno, despacio, como con cautela, tal vez estaba esperando que nuevamente lo rechazara pero Edward tontamente sobrevaloraba mi autocontrol, esta vez fui yo la que lo atrajo más a mi cuerpo, entrelace mis dedos entre su cabello y con fuerza, casi con dolor intenté hacernos uno a lo que el entendío y sus manos viajaron a mi cintura y me levantaron en el aire, yo entrelacé mis piernas en sus caderas y el beso cambio, su lengua pedía permiso para entrar junto a la mía y la verdad no tenía objeción ante eso asi que la deje entrar y Oh por Dios, el sabor de él era exquisito. Mientras que nuestras lenguas empezaban una batalla en la que ninguna daba tregua a la otra el empezó a bajarme, por un momento sentí miedo y me tensé, pero el comprendio y empezó a acariciar mis piernas y mis caderas, toco mi trasero y lo pinchó levemente.**_

_**Después me poco a poco empezo a recostarme en la grama, mojada por supuesto debido a las lluvias, y mi cuerpo nuevamente temblaba ante el contacto con el suyo y un calor infernal pero placentero se posicionaba en mi vientre. Mi centro palpitaba y yo no podía hacer nada más que desearlo, como tantas veces en mi habitacíon lo había hecho.**_

_**-E-Edward-dije con voz temblorosa.**_

_**-Dime Bella-dijo besando mi cuello.**_

_**-Hazlo ya...-súplique.**_

_**-Dime Bella, ¿que quieres que haga?-preguntó seductoramente.**_

_**-Hazme tuya...-súplique una vez más y fue suficiente, un segundo después estaba intentado quitarme la ropa pero no conseguía ningun resultado.**_

_**-Rompela¡-le ordené.**_

_**-¿estas segura?-preguntó divertido.**_

_**-Si¡-dije al borde de un colapso de placer.**_

_**-¿y no te importa lo que Alice diga?-preguntó aún más levante un poco y tome su rostro en mis manos.**_

_**-Mira Edward Cullen, no me importa lo que tu hermana tenga que decir, y si no lo haces tú lo hago yo...-y emprece a desgarrar mi blusa sin mucho éxito. Entonces unas hermosas manos me sustituyeron en la acción.**_

_**-Permiteme princesa-dijo y un escalofrío me lleno, Edward me decía princesa de niña, pero hacía una eternidad desde que esa palabra había salido de su labios. Los labios de mi perdición.**_

_**Empezó a acariciar mis pechos por encima de los restos de mi blusa, había sido bastante exitoso con el trabajo, entonces empezamos a jugar, rodamos por encima de la grama, y quedé sobre el. Desabroche los botones de su camisa que poco a poco iban dando paso a su glorioso y escultural pecho que tantas beces me había pertenecido en cada abrazo que Edward me brindaba de niños. Lo acaricíe casi con devoción, porque me perdonaran pero el pecho de mi Edward Cullen merece devoción. Besé desde el lobulo de su oido hasta uno de sus pezones, acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba convirtiendose en mío. Bajé mi mano para sentir su miembro que ya estaba listo para mí y abrí el cierre de su pantalón y por encima de sus boxers grises acricie su masculinidad. Estaba en el cielo y sus gemidos de placer, un placer que yo le producís, salían de su labios los cuales ya me estaban mandando al borde del colapso.**_

_**-Bella...¡-Gimió y me agarró de las muñecas para nuevamente posicionarme debajo se su cuerpo que nuevamente mandaba sensaciones extremadamente enloquecesoras a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Metío su mano en mis jeans y acarició mi centro por encima de mis panties mojadas de tanta excitación. Empecé a soltar alaridos al momento en que mi cuerpo empezaba a sufrir una serie de espasmos, estaba dandome el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, aunque subconcientemente lo comparaba con el que había sufrido una noche un año atras. Pero eso no era importante en estos momentos, ahorita solo importaba el y yo y lo que sentiamos el uno por el otro, amor.**_

_**Después de que mi cuerpo dejo de sufrir esos espasmos tan seguidos siguío jugueteando con mi entrada y dandome besos demasiado húmedos cuando...**_

_**-Mmmm Buenas Noches...-Una voz masculina nos interrumpió en lo que era el mejor momento de mi vida, y después nos alumbró con un reflector. **_

_**-Buenas Noches oficial-saludo Edwrd quien se había posicionado sobre mí para cubrirme lo mejor posible.**_

_**-Joven, ¿le importaría levantarse y levantar a su novia por favor?-dijo el oficial algo exasperado.**_

_**-Claro-respondío Edward quien se quito la camisa y me cubrio con ella. Me ayudo a levantarme y se posiciono delante de mí nuevamente cubriendome lo más que se pudiera.**_

_**-¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo?-preguntó el oficial golpeteando con la punta de su zapato derecho y una mano en la cintura esperando por una respuesta convincente. (Nota mental: "la próxima vez que desee hacer este tipo de encuentros... QUE SEA EN UNA HABITACION¡")**_

_**-Lo siento oficial pero eso es un tema privado entre ella y yo-dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza en mi dirección.**_

_**-¿joven sabe usted que este es un parque público al que las familias norteamericanas vienen a acampar para pasar un bonito momento en familia?-dijo nuevamente con su posicion de enojado.**_

_**-No no lo sabía-respondío Edward con aire divertido. ¿Eres estúpido? por favor Edward solo pídele que nos deje ir... rogué mentalmente.**_

_**-Si, figurese usted que lo declararon parque nacional por esas actividades que divierten a grandes y chicos y no para que uustedes adolescentes calenturientos vengan aquí a hacer sus cochinadas-ahora si el oficial estaba molesto de verdad.**_

_**-Lo lamento oficial le aseguro que no volvera a pasar.-dijo Edward ahora sí serio.**_

_**-Sabe que esto es considerado una falta a la moral y que necesito llevarlos a la comisaría mas cercana.-dijo el oficial en tono solemne.**_

_**-Si lo comprendo, pero por favor le ruego que deje ir a la joven-dijo Edward...¿qué?¡. **_

_**-¿Y por que haría eso?-preguntó el oficial.**_

_**-Por que todo esto es mi responsabilidad... ¿usted sabe como es esto?-Edward se alejo de mí y se acercó al oficial en tono casual para hablarle más de cerca. y Aunque se alejaba de mí le entendía perfectamente lo que decía.**_

_**-No joven, no lo sé, por favor ¿explíquemelo?.-pidió el oficial.**_

_**-Bueno esta es la historia, ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y la verdad esto fue solo la pasión del momento, ella estaba alterada y la verdad yo intenté calmarla pero usted entenderá una cosa lleva ala otra y la verdad fue muy difícil que parara...-djo Edward intentando explicar lo sucedido y en ese momento quise ir y propinarle un buen golpe en su zona baja, ¿cómo era posible que yo haya sucumbido ante este imbecil?, ¿que diablos pasaba conmigo?. Me sentía sucia y no era por el lodo que me cubría entera sino por haber dejado que Edward Cullen me utilizara bajo una "pasión de momento", esto era pasarse de la línea.**_

_**-Joven, por favor que no se repita, la verdad es que yo soy el guardabosques de esta regíon y esta es mi propiedad y la verdad nome gusta estar interrumpiendo estos momentos tan "intimos"-dijo con sarcasmo-pero por favor tengan un poco de descencia para eso existe tanto hotel a la orilla de la carretera.-dijo el oficial.**_

_**-Lo entindo y le prometo que jamás...-Edward seguía pidiendo disculpas pero la verdad no me interesaba escucharlas. El muy inbecil me había lastimado y esta vez era demasiado profunda la herida, jamás volvería a confiar en Edwrd Cullen, nunca más en mi vida.**_

_**Después de alejarme lo suficiente comence a corresr hacia la casa que la pidía ver a la lejanía frente a mí. Me costaba correr, primeramente porque desde niña había sido bien patosa y mis ojos estaban desbordados por las lágrimas, sentía un hoyo en mi estómago, y el aire me faltaba, alguien llamaba a mis espaldas pero estaba demasiado a la lejanía para que me alcanzara entonces, de un golpe abrí la puerta y entre a mi casa, no quería ir a mi habitacíon porque sabía perfectamente que ese sería el primer lugar en el que Edward me buscaría y lo último que quería era verle. Lo único que deseaba era que esa noche se borrará de mi vida, de mi alma y de mis pensamientos para siempre.**_

_**Entonces decidí pasar la noche con Alice, entre a su habitación y mi duendecilla amiga estaba profundamente dormida pero no me importo necesitaba verla y encontrar en sus ojos ese apoyo que siempre me había ayudado a salir adelante o por lo menos a superficie porque sentía estar en un hoyo a mil kilometros en lo profundo. **_

_**-¿Alice?-con voz preocupada y asustada la desperte. **_

_**-¿Alice?¡-Ahora mi voz era mas desesperada.**_

_**-¿Bella?-preguntó extrañada.**_

_**-Ohh, Alice, pensé que no te habías despertado...-dije en punto de sollozo.**_

_**-Bella, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó ahora si despierta y preocupada.**_

_**-Alice, de verdad... yo.. no... perdon...-balbuceé, estaba temblando.**_

_**-BELLA¡ ¿QUE PASÓ?-ahora si estaba aterrada.**_

_**-No, no puedo...-con eso, mi barrera cayó y empecé a llorar ahora si en todo mi esplendor. Me abrazó y me recostó en su cama, me masajeo el cabello, sin más caí profundamente dormida y no supe más de mí hasta la mañana siguiente."**_

**Después de haber recordado tan horrible noche en mi vida me di cuenta que estaba llorando con mis manos empuñadas. De verdad me había lastimado, se había burlado de mí y la verdad eso era algo que Edward pagaría muy caro. Sin embargo a pesar de todo, deseaba que sus brazos me rodearan y que me dijera que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto, que todo había sido una mentira horrible y que me amaba como yo ahora me daba cuenta que lo amaba a él. **

**Era increíble como mi corazón había cambiado de dueño en tan corto tiempo, primero había pensado ilusamente que había olvidado a Edward con Demetrí pero no era así, anoche lo había comprobado, cada caricia, cada beso, cada sensación... que... Edward... me... había... hecho... sentir... eran iguales a las de aquella noche... la noche de luna llena...**

**OH POR DIOS¡**

**Bueno niñas aquí esta la continuación, como podrán ver el clic que a Bella le daba su cabecita era para recordarle que su momento de deja vú era con Edward Cullen, ahora la pregunta es...¿que pasará ahora? y ¿lo que Edward le dijo al oficial era cierto o eran mentiras?... bueno hasta el siguiente cap... dejen rr weno las dejo y hasta el proximo...**

**Nos leemos**

**las kero a todas**

**Vicky C. (Booboo)**


	12. Sin Interrupciones

Capítulo 12: Sin Interrupciones

**Alice POV**

**De acuerdo no era así como había pensado iniciar mi día, pero la verdad era la mejor forma de romper el hielo entre Jasper y yo. El pobre puso cara de infarto cuando Rosalie lo regaño. La verdad no me había disgustado para nada el roce, es más era muy tierno al intentar arreglar las cosas aunque las haya complicado un poco más. **

**-Jasper Hale, así no es como nuestros padres te criaron, eres un grosero, como se te ocurre manosear de esa forma a Alice-Después de verter el jugo de naranja sobre mi ropa Jasper había intentado, y digo intentado porque la verdad por esa blusa ya no se podía hacer mayor cosa, parecía que quería que la tierra se lo tragara en una sola pieza.**

**-Yo lo lamento-dijo y corrio para afuera de la casa, la había cagado todo como nunca lo había hecho. Salí corriendo de la casa atrás de él, lo vía que iba hecho un cuete para el bosque y lo repente se paró de seguro porque me había escuchado.**

**-Jasper?-dije tomandole de la mano. La sensación fue única para que el mundo dejara de existir y solo fuera consiente del hombre que estaba frente a mí.**

**-Yo lo lamento tanto, Alice no pretendía faltarte al respeto de esa forma-dijo haciendo un agarre mas tierno de mi mano.**

**-Lo sé, pero la próxima vez minimo avisame antes de hacerlo así sin caretas, bueno tranquilo, fue un accidente. o ¿lo hiciste intencionalmente?-pregunté intentando aligerar el ambiente que de por si estaba algo tenso entre nosotros.**

**-No, claro que no fue así, lo que pasó es que... yo... me puse... nervioso cuando te vi...-respondió, de acuerdo no estaba lista para tremenda confesion.**

**-¿en serio?, ¿por que?-pregunté y sentí como ligeramente se tensó a mi lado. Me soltó y se puso a espaldas a mí.**

**-Porque... Alice... tú me... gustas...-¿era lo que acababa de oír?, o ¿estaba alucinando?. Me puse delante de él encarandolo.**

**-¿En serio?-La verdad estaba atónita con tremenda confesión.**

**-Sí y la verdad ya no aguanto esto que siento por tí, la verdad es que me gustas desde que Edward nos presentó en tu casa, y bueno como en ese momento tenías novio tuve que callar y la verdad si vine es porque quería verte, necesitaba verte y la verdad comprendo si esto para tí es algo fuera de lugar...yo-estaba muy nervioso y no era para menos. **

**-Jasper...-intenté hablar pero no me dejo.**

**-Alice... Por favor... estoy tratando de decirte lo que siento y por favor dejame terminar-me silencio y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, la verdad lo mejor era que se desahogara. Me senté en un pequeño tronco que estaba ahi en medio del bosque donde nos encontrabamos. **

**Empezó a balbucear un sin fin de cosas a las que les puse mucha atencíon no quería perderme ni un solo instante de tan grata declaración.**

**-Alice, lo que siento por tí es bastante profundo, desde que te vi ese día en la sala de tu casa, enamore como un idiota y aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna de ser parte de tu mundo, me permitiste ser tu amigo a medias y la verdad eso fue mejor que nada, pero la verdad desde siempre he deseado algo más que tu linda amistad y mi motivo por el cual estoy aqui es para pedirte formalmente que me aceptes en tu corazón porque por fortuna del mío ya no puedo sacarte...Alice... yo te amo...-dijo pasandose una mano por entre los cabellos algo que la verdad era muy sexy.**

**-Se que tal vez seré solo uno más a la lista de los que andan detras de tí pero quiero que sepas algo: Los demás solo te desean, yo te amo, y la verdad comprenderé si no me aceptas y si lo único que puedes brindarme es tu amistad... yo lo comprenderé y te juro que jamás insitiré en nada más serio, pero si no de verdad que me harías muy feliz si me aceptaras...-seguía repitiendo y la verdad lo único que deseaba era besarlo.**

**-Jasper... yo-intenté pero no me dejaba emitir sonido alguno.**

**-Y comprenderé si sigues enamorada de tu ex novio... yo de veras..-le tomé el rostro entre mis manos y le hablé directmente a los ojos, mucho podía llegar a amar a este hombre pero cuando se disponía a balbucear sin sentido aparente era algo exasperante aunque tierno a la vez.**

**-Escuchame bien Jasper Hale, no se quien demonios te haya dicho que tu no me gustas y que sigo enamorada de mi ex novio cuando era evidente que jamás, y escuchame bien, jamás lo amé-dije un poco alterada y por fin logré que me pusiera atención y que se callara, lo mas importante.**

**-Otra cosita mas, yo tambien me enamore de tí desde que te conocí y no hubo ningun instante en mi vida en el que no pensara en estar contigo asi que... Callate¡... y... Besame... Jazzz... Besame-fue suficiente, me beso y fue un beso que me enloquecío, sentí que me llevaba ante el mismisimo infierno y me introducía al cielo en una sola pieza.**

**Ahh¡, un beso fue suficiente para olvidarme del mundo, incluso de que estabamos en el bosque y que la verdad era un lugar público pero estar con Jasper era todo lo que había deseado desde que lo había conocido y he de agregar que incluso le fui infiel a mi novio (mentalmente por supuesto).**

**-Oh Alice-la sensación que había deseado desde siempre, el encuentro de nuestros cuerpos era un toque celestial y sus besos, aquellos besos mojados que me hacían volar, deseaba estar en mi habitación, estar sola con él en un lugar más privado. De repente los besos subieron más de tono y pronto me encontre entre sus brazos en una posición nupcial que la verdad me hacía sonreír internamente, imaginandome casada con este ser era una ilusión perfecta pero obviamente solo era consiente de este momento, de estos besos, de estas caricias y de el amor que nos teníamos.**

**Me di cuenta de que estabamos en movimiento y la verdad no sabía a donde me dirigía el. A decir verdad el podría llevarme a la puerta del infierno y gustosa hubiera entrado siempre y cuando de la mano lo llevara a él pero la curiosidad me gano y tuve que preguntar.**

**-Jazz... ¿a donde me llevas?-pregunté con inocencia.**

**-Es una sorpresa pequeña, no comas ansias...-dijo en un tono jodidamente sexy que la verdad hizo que mis bragas se mojaran.**

**No emití algun sonido pero debo decir que lo que más quería era llegar y hacer que este Dios se volviera en mi perdición y en mi bendición. A lo lejor comence a ver una pequeña cabaña, la verdad se veia antigua pero para mi era perfecta. **

**-¿Amor en donde estamos?-pregunté.**

**-Sabes, me encanta que me digas asi, y la verdad me gustaría que de ahora en adelante solo así me llamaras... claro si no te molesta-me dijo y la verdad sentí un espasmo en mi vientre. Maldición este hombre apenas me había tocado, apenas me había besado y con unas simples palabras lograbas que desfalleciera en sus brazos.**

**-Claro que no me molesta, es mas, me encanta¡-respondí dandole un tierno beso en la nariz.**

**-Vamos amor...-dijo y mientras que con su mano izquierda me sostenía en el aire, con la derecha en un hábil movimiento habrío la puerta de la pequeña cabaña y como dos recíen casados entramos. Dentro de esta habían bastantes utencilios de supervivencia. No parecía una cabaña hogareña como me la imaginaba, mas bien daba la impresión que una persona vivia aquí y no pasaba mucho tiempo en esta cabaña, me tensé al pensar que estabamos allanando una morada.**

**-Amor, ¿seguro que podemos estar aqui?-pregunté un tanto asuatada, un tanto excitada al pensar que estabamos irrumpiendo un lugar privado. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas y de verdad que me encendio.**

**-Si, Allie, esta es la cabaña del guardabosques...-me respondío.**

**-Y... ¿cómo sabes eso?-pregunte.**

**-Bueno la verdad es que cuando llegamos a la casa de los abuelos de Bella era bastante temprano y ni siquiera Dídima estaba despierta el unico que si era Edward y la verdad me pareció raro después de conocerlo por tantas años. Estaba sentado en el porche y me saludo bastante distraído. Me pidio que lo acompañara a dar un paseo y me trajo aquí-respondío y la verdad esto estaba bastante raro.**

**-Continua-dije al momento que me ponía de vuelta en el suelo y yo cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho, esto no me gustaba para nada. **

**-Amor, no te enojes. La verdad parecía como si el guardabosques y Edward se conociesen desde hacía bastante tiempo, les di su espacio para que conversaran y logre comprender que Edward le pedía indicaciones, despues Ed me llamo; nos despedimos del guardabosques y regresamos a la casa. Por suerte ya todos estaban despiertos y empezamos a preparar el desayuno...-dijo y sabía que iba a continuar pero caí en la cuenta que Bella había ido a dormir a mi cuarto pero cuando desperte ella ya no estaba y desde la cena de ayer no había visto a Edward por ningún lado de la casa.**

**-Jazz... ¿Cuando regresaron a la casa... vieron a... Bella?-pregunté un poco atemorizada por la respuesta.**

**-No... la verdad es que desde que llegue no la he visto...-respondío y se acerco para besarme pero el ruido de un celular nos interrumpio.**

**-Juro que pateare el trasero del que se haya atrevido a interrumpirnos...-dijo mi Dios y yo solo pude sonreír.**

**-Bueno¡-respondío un poco exasperado.**

**-¿Qué?¡... Rose... calmate no te entiendo nada...-la expresión de Jazz cambió y me di cuanta como una arruga se iba formando en su frente.**

**-¿Que?...-la verdad ya estaba exasperada así que le arrebate el celular y decidí que sería yo quien hablaria con Rose.**

**-Amor...-dijo Jazz pero le puse un dedo en sus labios para que hiciera silencio. Hizo un puchero que la verdad no tuve tiempo de apreciar.**

**-Rose... ¿que pasa?-pregunté seria.**

_**-Oh Alice, que bueno que eres tú... estoy desesperada, hace unos momentos Dídima fue a buscar a Bella y... y...-**_**Rose estaba bastante alterada y estaba llorando.**

**-Y... ¿que?, ¿que paso?...¿donde esta Bella?¡-la verdad ya estaba impaciente.**

_**-No... lo sabemos... cuando Dídima subió a su cuarto solo encontro una nota y toda la ropa tirada en el suelo y aparte de todo esto Edward...-**_**nuevamente su vos se cortaba y los sollozos se abrían paso por su garganta.**

**-¿que pasa con Edward?-pregunté llevandome una mano al corazon. Sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al pensar que le habría podido pasar a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermano.**

_**-Se puso a gritar por todo su cuarto y a aventar muebles a la pared, despues bajo al estudio de Marco y tomo una botella de whisky y empezo a beber y Emmett intento detenerlo pero lo unico que consiguío fue un golpe en su cara y ahora... Dídima esta desmayada y todo... es un... caos... Alice por favor... Regresen¡-**_**no dijo nada más y colgó. Tomé a Jasper de la mano y los saque a rastras de esa cabaña, estaba con el alma en un hilo, estaba asustada y quería llorar pero sabía que no era el momento debía encontrar a Bella y saber que demonios estaba ocurriendo con Edward. Jasper no protestó por mi repentino agarre y es más se mantuvo a mi paso. Llegamos a la casa y todo lo que encontramos fue caos.**

**Dídima estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala con Marco tratando de calmarla y Emmett trantando de calmar a Rose que era un mar de llanto y entre Dídima y Rose lograban dirigir un orquesta de gritos ahogados y sollozos. Me asuste y camine hacia Dídima.**

**-¿que ha pasado?-pregunté pero no fue ella quien me respondío. Fue una voz que la verdad era la última que me hubiera imaginado escuchar.**

**-Bella ha desaparecido... Alice, Bella se fue...-busqué a Edward por todos lados y cuando al fin lo pude tener frente a mi, me aterrorice de lo que vi. Este no era mi hermano, era un desconocido que decía ser mi hermano, estaba desaliñado, cansado y la verdad bastante descuidado, parecía que habia pasado toda la noche sin dormir y todo el día entre copas y llanto. Me dío un escalofrió por toda la columna cuando se balanceo frente a mí y por poco estrella su cara contra el suelo. De no haber sido por Emmett y Jasper lo hubiera dicho.**

**-¿A donde se a ido?, dimelo Edward... ¿donde esta Bella?-pregunté enojada con él.**

**-Se ha ido lejos...hip... de mi... hip... se lo llevo todo Alice... hip... todo...-no entendía lo que me decía y en el momento oportuno desfallecio en los brazos de Emmett que en el aire lo levanto y lo llevo al baño para darle una ducha fría. Al parecer Edward sabía de esto y aunque fuera con una cuchara sacaría toda la información de su garganta. No había tiempo que perder. Necesitabamos encontrar a Bella y solo Edward parecía comprender la situación...**

**les comento que estos caps seran los mas deprimentes... Nuestra Bella entra en la etapa de la negación y a la vez de la aceptación de su amor por Edward y la verdad la reconciliación sera el premio esperado... Upss no quiero dar mas adelantos...**

**Porfa, porfa, porfa. Espero se den un timepecito para dejarme un rr me gustaría mucho saber que piensan y bueno me voy, actualizare muy pronto lo prometo y pues nos vemos.**

**Hasta luego...**

**besitos y abrazitos. las amo**

**Vicky C (Booboo)**


	13. Descubriendo El Engaño

Capítulo 13: Descubriendo El Engaño

**Bella POV**

**Llevaba varías horas en la carretera, sin dirigirme a un lugar en específico, la verdad el pecho me dolía mucho. El aire me faltaba y me sentía vacía por dentro, parecía como si alejarme de... El, me afectara mas de lo que imaginaba. Todo el camino había venido pensando en El y la verdad me dolía mucho pensar que me había engañado. ¿Como era posible que el estuviera en esa habitación?, ¿Que demonios había pasado? y ¿porque mi parte más noble se alegraba de que había sido él el que estaba ahí esa noche y no Demetri?. **

**-¿Que te pasa Bella?, ¿crees que ahora el se enamorara de ti?, eso crees... ja¡ pues eres una tonta, Edward Cullen te hizo suya esa noche y te uso a su antojo cuanto quiso y cuanto pudo-esta era una lucha tanto interna como externa, era un ramo de emociones y una explosion de sentimientos que la verdad me estaban cansando. esta vez el límite se había sobrepasado. **

**Empece a ver el camino borroso debido a que un torrente de lagrimas nublaban mis ojos, me detuve frente a la vegetación y baje del auto. Me puse mi impermeable que había cogido en casa antes de salir huyendo de ese lugar en el que me dolía mucho estar. Camine adentrandome en el bosque, buscando nada en particular lo unico que deseaba era desaparecer, olvidarme por un momento del dolor y olvidarme para siempre de... Edward...**

**Edward POV**

**¿Por que Edward?, ¿por que dejarla ír?, ¿por que no detener a la razon de tu existencia maldito cobarde?... ¿que esperabas?... Que después de enterarse y darse cuenta de la verdad, corriera a tus brazos y te dijera que te amaba... ¿eso esperabas?¡. Estaba deshecho, sentía como si mi corazón me lo hubieran arrancado a sangre fría y lo hubieran metido en una licuadora, estaba desesperado por encontrarla, el solo pensar que le pasara algo me daban ganas de golpear algo. Era mi niña por el amor de Dios¡'¡. ¿Por que no fui un hombre y cuando tuve millones de oportunidades la reclame como mía? mía y de nadie mas. Tán mía y a la vez tan ajena. **

**Estaba encerrado en mi habitación, no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie, con mis demonios internos era más que suficiente y el solo pensar en ella era un castigo decente. Siempre había odiado a los novios de Bella que siempre terminaban dañandola ya hora yo era uno de esos malditos, lo más seguro era que ella creyera que había jugado con ella. Y la verdad que ella dudara de mi amor era un dolor mas desgarrador. **

**-Ahí lo tienes... Imbecil...-me dije a mi mismo frente al esperjo. Esto me estaba enloqueciendo, el no verla, el no escuchar su risa y el no ver sus ojos, era como estar sordo y ciego, era demasiado. Tenía ganas de buscarla pero... ¿donde?... Entonces recordé que a Bella siempre le habían encantado los lugares exteriores, y que infinidad de veces la había pillado en el bosque. No había tiempo que perder, la encontraría, le pediria perdon a rastras si era necesario y lo mas importante le demostraría lo que este pobre corazón ha sentido todos estos años por ella, Esta vez no dudaría ni un segundo. Bella debio ser mia desde un principio y por cobarde la perdí infinidad de veces pero esta era la última, esta era... la ultima vez que dudaría... la ultima.**

**Bella POV**

**Encontre un claro bastante bonito, lleno de muchas flores de divinos colores pero la verdad ya no podía apreciar lo bueno de la vida, me sentía vacía. Me deje caer el la grama pastosa y humeda, la verdad no me imprtaba, estaba ya cansada y lo unico que deseaba era que sus fuertes brazos me protegieran y me dijera lo que sabía jamás escucharía, "te amo", era íronico como desde niña había deseado ser la mujer de Edward y ahora que al fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado no lo quería, sabia por que era eso.**

**Simplemente quería ser la dueña de su corazón, la única mujer en su vida y la verdad no era solo compartir su cama, era compartir su amor. Pero eso no era posible desde niño el decidío a quien amar y con quien estar, Una mas a la colección de Edaward Cullen... en eso me había convertido y era algo que me dejaba más destrozada. ¿Como destacar entre tantas bellezas siendo yo alguien normal y patosa?.**

**Cerre mis ojos, estaba cansada y comence a recordar...**

_**"Estaba ayudando a mi papá a bajar las maletas del carro, ibamos a pasar el fin de semana con mis abuelos. Me encantaba pasar mis vacaciones en esta casa, aunque para mis padres era algo no tan placentero, creían que la falta de sociabilidad por mi parte sería un problema que me afectaría mas adelante, aunque yo simplemente pensaba que me encantaba tener mi espacio. Después de poner el equipaje en las respectivas habitaciones, mi abuela Dídima me sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente que en Forks era lo único que me calmaba cuando llegaban las tormentas, y me comenzo a contar historias trivales de la regíon que tanto me encantaba escuchar cuando el timbre sono.**_

_**-Dídi¡ ya venimos...-una vocecita gritó desde el umbral de la puerta lo cual me asusto un poco. Era la vos de una niña.**_

_**-Allie, ¿como estas mi niña?, creí que me fallarías y no vendrías-respndío mi abulita mientras abrazaba a lo que a mi parecer era un duendecillo. Era una niña de facciones bastante lindas y muy delicadas, su rostro era el de un angel y su personalidad la de un demonio, era la primera vez qeu veía a Alice y debo decir que desde ese momento me arreajo su contagiosa personalidad chispeante.**_

_**-Sabes que jamás te fallaríamos Dídima-una voz masculina respondío, y debo agregar que si la niña me parecía un ángel, el niño era un Dios.**_

_**-Edward, que alegría verte por aquí creí que solo Alice vendría hoy...-Dijo mi abuelito Marco, abrazando a ambos niños.**_

_**-Marco¡-grito nuevamente la niña.**_

_**-Alice hola, ¿como han estado mis niños favoritos?-dijo mi abuelo haciendo que bufara bajito ante la afirmación.**_

_**-Oh, lo siento mucho, bueno dos de mis tres niños favoritos, Aunque mi Belly Bells esta en el primer lugar-respondío mi abuelo con un rubor en las mejillas.**_

_**-Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento?... te queremos presentar a dos personitas bastante especiales para nosotros-dijo mi abuela. Deje mi chocolate a regañadientes. Y me acerque a los angeles.**_

_**-Bella...Ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen, se acaban de mudar para la casa de a la par-dijo mi abuelo.**_

_**-Hola Bella yo soy Alice es un gusto conocerte-me dijo la niña y me dio una sonrisa que me hizo sonreir de instinto.**_

_**-Hola Alice tambien es un gusto para mi-respondí y ella me abrazo. No me disgusto para nada pero no me lo esperaba.**_

_**-Hola Bella, yo soy Edward y tambien me da gusto conocerte-se presento el Dios.**_

_**-Hola Edward...tambien es un gusto-respondí y me tendío la mano y debo decir que su toque fue algo que me asusto. Fue una corriente que recorrío todo mi cuerpo y no me disgusto para nada..."**_

**Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla. Tenía que aceptar que desde niña me había enamorado como tonta de Edward. Y la verdad me había dolido mucho cuando me presentó a su primer novia.**

_**"Alice y yo acababamos de regresar del instituto pero la verdad venía algo enojada, era la primera vez que Edward no se venía con nosotras y de excusa nos había dicho que era porque tenía un trabajo que entregar y hacer en grupo. No me gustaba que se alejara tanto de mí, desde que nos había mos presentado nos habíamos vuelto inseparables y la verdad me ponía ansiosa no saber de él.**_

_**-Bella calamte ya vendra y podras asesinarle-había bromeado Alice. Pero la verdad ni para bromas estaba yo de animo.**_

_**-Alice, por favor, hoy no...-me dejé caer en el sillos y prendí la television, comence a hacer zapping, la verdad no tenía ganas de nada.**_

_**De repente escuche el volvo. Aunque me daba pena admitirlo ya sabía cuando el venía o se acercaba, era como si estuviera entrenada o algo. Me levante de una pieza y corrí a la puerta y fue cuando vi algo que hizo que mi corazon se partiera en mil pedazos.**_

_**Edward estaba abrazando a una mujer, y parecía como si estuvieran hablando bastante cerca el uno del otro, sin hacer demasiado ruido rodee un poco su posición y vi como estaba besandola... y la verdad trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran, siempre había concedido la esperanza y la ilusión que Edward se enamoraría de mí pero con eso me había quedado claro que jamás pasaría. Alguien carraspeo detras de mí y eso hizo que Edward se sobresaltara y se alejara de la chica.**_

_**-Edward, Buenas tardes... que bien que decidas aparecer...-dijo Carlisle, el padre de Edward con una mano en la cintura.**_

_**-Hola papa... hola Bella, ehhh... bueno papá ella es Angela-dijo Edward y lo unico que pude hacer fue sonreír, la verda esta chica se miraba bastante agradable pero en el momento no era mi persona favorita.**_

_**-Buenas tardes Angela, mi nomvre es Carlisle,...-se presentó y lo único que pude hacer fue retirarme no quería ver como mi Dios, se convertía en el Dios de alguien mas..."**_

**Nuevamente comencé a llorar, esto no debería haber sucedido así pero la verdad era que ya no podía huir de mis sentimientos y tampoco del problema así que me levante decidida a hablar con Edward y exigirle una explicación, era lo menos que me merecía despues de tanto daño y tanto dolor. Regrese al automovil y me dispuse a regresar a la casa de mis abuelos, resolvería esto y liberaría mi corazón de tanto dolor. No me cabía la menor duda.**

**Bueno pues mis niñas aquí esta el cap terminado espero les guste y bueno en el siguiente la reconciliación auqneu tengo que admitir que la pondre dificil y pues algo dolorosa pero es inevitable el amor de estos dos y tambien prometo que Alice tendra su momento "especial" con Jasper jijijijiji los deje a medias pero valdra la pena lo aseguro y bueno espero me dejen commments y votos y Cuidense **

**las amo**

**Booboo**


	14. Reconcilianción I

Capítulo 14: Reconciliación I

**Edward POV**

**Llegué al lugar en el bosque que sabía era el lugar favorito de Bella, pero no estaba ahí y eso hizo que sintiera una presión en el pecho. Me senté en uno de los arboles caídos que daban proyeccion como de bancas, me puse las manos en la cabeza y lo único que pude hacer fue pensar en ella. **

_**"Estabamos en una fiesta de pijamadas en la cual solo Alice, Bella y yo estabamos invitados. Alice la había organizado como celebrando que hacía exactamente un año habíamos cumplido como amigos y juramos que sería tradición en cada aniversario de nuestra amistad. Cuando termino la pelicula que mamá nos había rentado ya estabamos cansados y decidimos dormir. De repente empecé a sentir como alguien sollozaba a mi lado y parecía como que estaba asustada.**_

_**Desperte y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba hecha un ovillo y estaba llorando en su sueño, así que la jale y la abrace, intentando calmarla. Sentí como su postura se iba relajando y empezaba a calmarse, se volteó y me abrazo y ese momento no podía amarla más lo sabía, sabía que nunca la podría tener, por dios ella era una niña... tres años menor que yo y lo más seguro es que para ella yo solo fuera su hermano mayor. Volvío a revolverse en mis brazos y su rostro quedó a pocos sentimetros del mío y su aroma era enloquecedor, con cuidado acaricie sus labios carnosos rosados. Tenía muchas ganas de besarla y tenuemente logré que nuestros labios se rozaran y las sensaciónes era llenas de éxtasis, sentí como re volvio a remover y se ciñio mas ami cuerpo. Sabía que si no me alejaba un poco la besaría y lo último que deseaba era asustarla asi que la envolví muy bien en sus sabanas y la abrace, recuerdo que esa noche dormí plenamente y muy feliz..."**_

**Sentí como una lágrima recorría una de mis mejillas y como una terse mano la limpiaba. Asustado abrí los ojos y por un momento creí haber tenido una visión... la mas hermosa por supuesto.**

**-¿Bella?...-dije y vi como asentía y se alejaba un poco de mí.**

**-Bella..-dije ahora más asustado pensando en que alejaría de mí.**

**-He venido a que aclaremos todo Edward..-dijo en el tono más serío y me di cuenta como estaba hecha añicos, se sentó en el tronco delante de mí y se abrazo de sus rodillas una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y me dieron ganas de abrazarla y hacerla feliz pero sabía que le debía una explicación, era lo menos que se merecía por parte de mi cobardía.**

**-Es lo únivo que deseo-dije y me preparé para decir la verdad que estaba gritando desde el fondo de mi corazon.**

**-Te escucho...-dijo posando su mirada en mis ojos y entonces encontre toda la valentía que había en mi y empece.**

**-Bien de acuerdo, Bella creo que ya te habras enterado que la persona que estaba esa noche en esa habitación era yo y no... Demetri. Siento mucho que de esta forma te hayas dado cuenta de que fui yo el que... bueno como sea... Bella yo...-me interrumpio.**

**-¿porque no me lo dijiste?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Por que Bella yo...-intente que las palabras salieran de mi boca.**

**-Dejaste que me humillara delante de tí, dejaste que me entregara pensando que era con él, jugaste con mis sentimientos esa noche...-se levantó y comenzo a caminar de un lado para otro frente a mí.**

**-Bella deja que yo te explique...-intenté que se calmara y se sentara me desesperaba ver que sacaba sus propias conclusiones acerca de lo que hicimos.**

**-Que me vas a explicar, que te burlaste de mí, que hiciste lo que se te dio la gana esa noche. Que después de todo lograste vengarte de mí, que soy una mas a la lista de las que se han acostado con Edward Cullen, que soy una tonta y que lo peor de todo es que...-la interrumpí, me dolía solo escuchar todas las suposiciones erroneas que estaba sacando tan apresuradamente.**

**-Calla Isabella, no sabes nada y no sabras nada a menos que dejes que te explique¡-alce mi vos una octava más estaba desesperado por que todo saliera a la luz.**

**-...-ahora si estaba callada y tranquila. Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron como platos y supe que tenía toda su atención.**

**-Bella, yo jamás me burlaría de tí, y esa noche te hice lo que más deseabas...-respondí con más sinceridad y enojo del que esperaba.**

**-¿Y según tu que era lo que yo más deseaba?-preguntó sería y muy enojada.**

**-Convertirte en mujer, y me puedes explicar a que te refieres con que me quería vengar de ti... ¿de que hablas Bella?-pregunté y vi como la sangre se le iba del rostro.**

**-Escuchame bien Edward Cullen, si mi mayor deseo era convertirme en mujer te aseguro que convertirme con tigo no era parte de mi deseo de eso puedes estar completamente seguro...-dijo señalandome acusadoramente con un dedo y empujandome, debo admitir que enojada la amaba aún más.**

**-Mi deseo era hacerlo con un hombre de verdad que me amara y que yo lo amara a él... no un patán que utiliza a las mujeres a su antojo y no conoce los sentimientos..-continuó mientras una lagrima de ira rodaba su mejilla enardecida por el enojo.**

**-Estas segura de eso...-me acerque considerablemente hacia ella, necesitaba verla directamente a sus ojos y decifrar si ella no sentía nada por mí.**

**-Alejate de mi¡-ordenó pero no me importo la acorrale entre mi cuerpo y un árbol, creo que esa es una nueva posición que me encanta realizarla con ella, la forma en que su cuerpo se amolda al mío ala perfeccion es místico.**

**-Contéstame¡. ¿de verdad crees que no soy suficientemente hombre para tí?, ¿de donde sacas que no te amo?-solté, ya no importaba nada me dolía pensar que tal vez era posible que ella no me apreciara ni un poquito.**

**-¿Qué... que has dicho?-preguntó con sus ojos abiertos como platos.**

**-¿crees que no soy suficiente hombre para ti?-pregunté enarqueando una ceja.**

**-No, eso no lo otro. Repite la segunda pregunta...-pidio con vidriosidad en sus ojos.**

**-¿De donde sacas que no te amo?-pregunté esbozando una sonrisa para ella.**

**-Eso... eso... es imposible... tu no me amas... nunca lo has hecho... jamás lo harías... tu me odias..-afirmó y nuevamente me odie por hacerle creer cosas que jamás sentí, ¿cómo este angel podía creer que alguien llegara a odiarla cuando era lo más importante en mi vida?.**

**-Bella... yo siempre he estado enamorado de tí...-dije y pude ver como empezaba a sollozar en mis brazos, lo único que podía hacer fue atraerla y abrazarla, protegerla como siempre lo había deseado, esta vez no había lugar a dudas Bella sabría que si mi corazón late por una razón, la razón era, es y siempre sera por ella.**

**-¿Por que no me lo dijiste nunca?-preguntó contra mi pecho.**

**-Por cobarde, por que creí que jamás podrías sentir esto por mí.-respondí con toda sinceridad.**

**-Me hizo mucho daño tu silencio Edward...-dijo con la voz entrecortada.**

**-Ló se Bella y creeme que lo lamento tanto, porque no solo te hice daño si no tambien me hice daño y se que soy lo peor de lo peor...-respondí al momento que ella se alejaba de mis brazos, sentí como un vació inundaba nuevamente mi corazon.**

**-Lo se Edward, pero no solo tu tienes la culpa. Yo tambien te hice daño y me hice daño a mi misma, no solo tu eres culpable porque yo tambien sentía... siento lo mismo y no supe demostrartelo y tampoco supe decirtelo.-explico secandose las lagrimas y levantando la mirada para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.**

**-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunté, aunque mi pecho estaba hinchado ante sus palabras, necesitaba que saliera de sus labios las palabras exactas.**

**-Yo... yo también he estado enamorada de tí... desde niña-respondio y admire como un rubor exquisito pintaba sus mejillas de un rojo vivo.**

**-¿que dices?-pregunté emocionado, y acercandome a ella para tomar su rostro entre mis manos.**

**-Lo que escuchaste Edward...-dijo ruborizandose aún más y aunque no creía que eso era posible eso me enloquecía mas. ESto ya era algo que no dejaba nada en el aire. tome su rostro y junte nuestro labios en un beso que había esperado siempre. Lleno de amor, lleno de sinceridad y lo mas importante sin barreras entre nosotros dos. Bella esta en mis brazos como siempre desee tenerla, sin mentiras sin secretos. Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella y ahora lo unico que quedaba era demostrarle que siempre sería asi y lo más importante aprovechar la oportunidad que el destino me había dado para ser feliz junto a la mujer que tanto amo, mi mujer...**

**Bueno bueno, capitulo terminado espero les guste, aquí se empiezan a revelar los secretos y el amor que se tienen estos dos seres, espero q sigan leyendo y nos leemos despues, **

**las amo**

**booboo**

**P.d:. espero me dejen sus comments y sus votos...**


	15. Reconciliación II

Capítulo 15: Reconciliación II

**Bella POV**

**Esta no era la explicación que mis oídos esperaban escuchar, aunque si era la explicación que deseaba escuchar, que tontos habíamos sido los dos. Eran tantos los años que nos habíamos odiado y solo por ser unos cobardes que no podíamos admitir nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Mientras nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfeccion y nustros labios encajaban, nuestras lenguas danzaban en una baile que parecía no tener fin, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Edward y alfin había sido capaz de admitirlo. Estaba plena de alegría y satisfacción. Al fin mi paraíso estaba completo. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y que además aun debiamos dejar todo en claro, aunque la verdad no era necesario si queríamos hacerlo.**

**-Ven, sientate conmigo.-me pidío tomando nuestras manos juntas y sentandonos en el tronco donde antes lo había encontrado llorando.**

**-¿desde cuando?-tuve que preguntar primero ya que la curiosidad me gano. El estaba admirando el follaje del cual estabamos rodeados.**

**-Desde que tu abuela nos presento el primer día, cuando estabas tomando chocolate caliente en el desayunador. Al principio creí que era un cariño bastante grande ya que era la unica niña con la cual Alice y yo compartíamos las aventuras pero a medidad que ibamos creciendo me fui dando cuenta que no era solo eso. Tus ojos color chocolate me hipnotizaron siempre y tus expresiones me fascinaban, la forma en que nos desarrollabamos tan bien y como era que estando juntos el mundo se detenía.-respondío y mi corazon ya no cabía en mi pecho.**

**-¿por que no me dijiste nada?-pregunte acariciando el dorso de su mano.**

**-Bella, no dije nada porque pense que tu solo me mirabas como el hermano mayor que nunca tuviste. Por favor yo soy tres años mayor que tú, así que ese día que mi padre y tu nos encontraron a mi y a Angela besandonos en le porche, creí que te alegrarías por mi pero me dí cuenta que te disgusto el hecho de que yo estuviera con ella.-respondío.**

**-Estaba celosa...-tuve que admitirlo.**

**-Ahora lo comprendo pero en ese momento creí que estabas enfadada porque creias que Angela venía a robarte a tu hermano mayor, asi que para evitar futuros problemas me aleje de tí, lo considere lo mejor, primero porque jamás conseguí olvidate con ninguna de las muejres que estuvieron conmigo. Y segundo porque deseaba que encontraras un buen hombre que te hiciera feliz pero lo único que se te cruzo en tu camino fue una sarta de imbeciles que solo te hacían daño y no sabes como me dolía verte mal...-volvió a confesarme y no pude evitar que mis ojos se pusieran vidriosos.**

**-Estuve con ellos para olvidarte Edward solo para eso, pero tampoco pude, ni siquiera con Demetri lo logre...-respondí acariciando su mandibula que estaba tensa.**

**-Lo sé, y debo admitir que he odiado a dos de tus ex-amores, ese tal Jacob y Demetri, por hacerte reír cuando yo no podía y por amarte cuando yo no queria.-respondío haciendo puños de sus manos tensas.**

**-Jacob solo era mi amigo y pues con Demetri, todas las noches deseaba que fueras tu...-respondí tratando de tranquilizarlo.**

**-Sabes, esa noche fue la más feliz para mí, creí que estabas segura de quien estaba en ese momento recostado en la cama, estaba tan feliz que sin chistar te tome y la verdad lo siento si eso te hizo daño, pero debo decir que mi corazon se endurecio y quebro cuando pronunciaste... su nombre-dijo con veneno en la voz al pronunciar las ultimas palabras.**

**-Si debo reconocer que me dolio enterarme de esa manera pero debo confesarte algo...-dije con picardía en los ojos.**

**-¿Que cosa?-pregunto con entusiasmo.**

**-Antes de que Alice y yo vinieramos aquí nos encontramos con Demetri y Alec...-dije esperando su reaccion.**

**-Ahhh-fue lo único que salio de sus labios. Sonreí al ver que estaba celoso.**

**-Edward...-lo reprendí.**

**-De acuerdo... dime ¿que paso?-nuevamente su mandibula estaba tensa y eso me dio alegria.**

**-Hablamos unos minutos y la verdad estaba bastante nerviosa, pero cuando el me acaricio la mano-vi como sus ojos se nublaban pero seguí necesitaba que el lo supiera.- debo decir que el roce no fue lo que esperaba.**

**-¿de que hablas?-pregunto un poco intrigado.**

**-Hablo de que esperaba el torrente de emociones, el éxtasis, la corriente electrica que tú me hiciste sentir esa noche. Pero no hubo nada, ni fuegos artificiales ni nada, nada de nada.-respondí y vi como sus ojos color esmeralda me miraban con amor.**

**-¿Eso es lo que sientes cuando te toco?-preguntó seductoramente mientras acariaba mi cuello con sus labios.**

**-S..s..si...si¡-respondí con dificultad.**

**-Te amo Bella.-me dijo y pude sentir como mis piernas flaqueaban y de no ser porque estaba sentada lo mas probable habría sido que me desmayara en ese momento.**

**-Yo tambien te amo-respondí. Nuevamente puso sus labios sobre los míos y sentí el cielo pero sabía que algo faltaba o que nos estabamos olvidando de algo cuando al fin lo recorde. Me separe de él cortando de impacto el beso de lo cual me arrepenti en el momento pero esto era algo muy grave.**

**-¿pasa algo?, ¿no te gusto?-preguntó con duda en su mirada lo cual me dolio.**

**-Si pasa algo, y me encanto-respondí.**

**-¿que es?, ¿que pasa?-pregunto levantandose.**

**-Edward, deje una nota muy fea en mi cuarto y lo más seguro es que mi abuela o Alice ya la hayan encontrado y me imagino que han de estar desesperadas porque no aparezco y por si fuera poco tu estás aquí conmigo y ellas no sabes nada de nosotros-dije con la mano en mi corazón.**

**-Tienes razón-dijo y me tomo la mano.**

**-vamos-dije y empece a caminar pero me detuvo.**

**-¿ahora que?-pergunte un poco exasperada.**

**-¿eres mi novia ahora verdad?-pregunto con inocencia en su voz pero picardía en la mirada.**

**-Soy tuya incondicionalmente, tuya...-respondí y le di un beso, mas corto pero revelando mi amor por él.**

**-Eso me gusta mucho-dijo contra mis labios.**

**-Camina quiero ser tuya pero no estando castigados...-dije sonriendo.**

**-¿en serio?-pregunto.**

**-¿en serio que?-espondí.**

**-Seras mia de nuevo...-era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.**

**-Por siempre y para siempre-respondí al momento que el me cargaba y depositaba un tierno beso en mis labios.**

**-Eso me bastara... por ahora...-dijo sonriendo seductora y torcidamente, mi sonrisa favorita.**

**-Camina¡-le ordene entre carcajadas.**

**-Sabe señorita Bella, me encanta su sentido del humor y su risa.-dijo mientras pegaba su pecho a mi espalda y me hacia caminar hacia adelante.**

**-¿Edward?-pregunté al sentir algo en mi trasero.**

**-Si Bella...-respondío.**

**-¿eso...Mmmm.. eso es...?-sabía lo que estaba sintiendo pero necesitaba que dejara los juegos para después.**

**-Ohh... lo siento tanto... creo que se alegra que estemos tan unidos.-respndí un poco apenado. Se alejo de mí lo racional.**

**-Sabes deberías dejar eso para esta noche, acabaré con tigo.-dije tratando de parecer sexy aunque lo único que conseguí fue sentirme rídicula.**

**Al fin con tanto esfuerzo logramos llegar a la casa. Todo parecía tan tranquilo desde afuera, Edward y yo ibamos abrazados. y sonriendo como una feliz pareja. Llegamos al porche.**

**-¿estas segura de esto?, ¿no quieres hablar con ellas primero?-preguntó Edward con un dulce susurro en mi oido.**

**-Estoy segura de ti y de mí, de lo nuestro, de nuestro amor y de que te amo...-respndí sintiendome la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.**

**-Gracias Bella-respondio.**

**-Te Amo-dije.**

**-Yo más..-dijo posando su labios en los mios.**

**Intente refutar pero la verdad tendria tiempo de sobra después de arreglar el desastre que había detras de la pueta. Asi que con una mano sosteniendo la mano de Edward y la otra sosteniendo mi corazon me enfrente a la furia de tres mujeres que sabía no estaban para nada felices.**

**Abrimos la puerta y todo estaba en silencio lo cual no era nada alentador...**

**-¿Abuela?, ¿Alice?, ¿Rose?...-pregunte y vi como se las tres se acercaban a mi, venían desde la cocina mientras que Emmett, Marco y un chico que no pude identificar venían desde la sala.**

**-¿Bella?-preguntó mi abuela.**

**-Aqui¡-respndí todavía en el umbral de la puerta y cuando los seis llegaron frente a nosotros lo único que pude sentir fue la mano de Edward apretando tenuemente la mía dandome animos.**

**-Oh por Dios¡-Una mujer cayo al suelo, y dos mas gritaban deseperadas. Sentí como Edward se alejaba de mí para asistir a mi abuela y lo unico que pude pensar fue:**

_**"Hora de arreglar las cosas Bella..."**_

**Bien un nuevo cap... espero les guste lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, es tan bello como Ed y Bells arreglan las cosas pero ahora tienen que arreglar los desastres que hicieron pero weno eso sera rapidisimo jijijiji **

**Niñas espero sus comments y sus votos y nos vemos en el sig cap**

**nos leemos **

**las amo**

**Boobooo**


	16. Explicaciones

Capítulo 16: Explicaciones

**Bella POV**

**-Espero estes feliz Edward...-soltó Alice, estabamos en la sala todos alrededor del sofá mas grande en el cual mi abuela estaba recostada debido a que cuando nos vio entrar se resbalo y cayo al suelo. **

**-Alice... Edward no tuvo la culpa, mi abuela no fijo por donde caminaba...-defendí a mi Edward... la verdad era genial poder decirlo despues de tanto tiempo... mi Edward.**

**-En todo caso jovencita no nos has explicado donde te metiste...-me reprendió mi abuelo.**

**-Bueno ya¡, ¿Bella?-reprendío mi abuela.**

**-Si abuela...-respondí.**

**-Cariño, nos puedes explicar... ¿donde te metiste esta mañana?-preguntó mi abuela incorporandose y arreglandose su ropa. Se veia en realidad muy cómica y la forma en que cayo...Bella¡ tu abuela te hizo una pregunta...**

**-Ammm, yo.. abuela... yo-balbucee intentado pateticamente mentir.**

**-Ella estaba conmigo Dídima...-dijo Edward en tono solemne, salvandome de un castigo seguro.**

**-¿es cierto eso Bella?-preguntó mi abuelo.**

**-si abuelo es mas Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirles...-dije mordiendome el labio inferior pero Edward tan tierno me tomo de la mano y me dio animos con una sonrisa torcida.**

**-Bueno y ¿que es?-preguntó Alice impaciente.**

**-Marco, Dídima... Quiero pedirles permiso para que Bella sea mi novia...-dijo mi...¿novio?.. si mi novio. De repente nuevamente un grito ahora por parte de Rose y Alice me dejo literalmente sorda.**

**-¡¿QUE?¡-dijeron al momento que Alice caia el suelo, esta vez desmayada.**

**De acuerdo esto no estaba sucediendo como me lo había imaginado, se suponía que todos se alegrarían y se reírian de esto pero no lo único que había a mi alrededor era drama y mas drama, Esto no estaba bien y eso me enfurecía.**

**-Ya basta¡-grité, la verdad no por estar enojada sino porque estaba ya harta de tanto ruido y de tanto drama, tenía que explicarles todo eso lo sabía de sobra era lo menos que les debía pero así no ibamos a conseguir nada y menos si ellas no me dejaban hablar. Cuando reaccioné me di cuenta de que todos los presentes me miraban con los ojos como platos y eso me intimidaba, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.**

**-¿Edward?-pregunté para serciorarme que seguía a mi lado.**

**-Mmmm, si amor...-respondío en mi oido.**

**-Acompañame...-lo jale hasta la cocina.**

**-¿Que pasa?-preguntó al momento que me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.**

**-Voy a llevarme a las chicas y a mi abuela a mi habitación y ahi les explicare todo, mientras tu se lo explicas a los chicos y a mi abuelo... ¿de acuerdo?-pregunté mientras su mirada estaba clavada en la mía.**

**-De acuerdo... suerte¡-respondío al momento que regresabamos a la sala.**

**-Alice, Rose y Abuelita...¿me pueden acompañar a mi habitación por favor?-pregunté en el tono mas inocente que pude encontrar. Evitando las miradas acusatorias de Alice y Rose.**

**-Bien...-respondíeron todas sin mucho ánimo.**

**Cuando al fin estuvimos en mi habitación, hice que se acomodaran en la cama y cerre la puerta para que nadíe nos molestara o nos distrayera.**

**-Bella, estoy esperando una explicación...-dijo Alice muy enojada, mientras se paraba y ponía sus mano en la cintura. A decir verdad se me imaginaba a mi madre cuando yo hacía alguna travesura.**

**-De acuerdo Alice, esta es la cuestión... Llevo enamorada de tu hermano desde que lo conocí en esta misma casa... te recuerdas cuando mi abuela nos presento...-estaba intentando que ella lo recordara. La verdad darles la explicación solo a ellas fue de lo más facil. Aunque debo decir que con Alice no fue tanto...**

**-Bella, ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada?, ¿pense que era tu mejor amiga?, ¿no confiabas en mí como para confesarme que te gustaba mi hermano y que es más lo amabas?¡-la verdad me dolía mucho mentirle o en este caso ocultarle cosas pero la verdad era una cobarde.**

**-Alice, jamás pensé que Edward sintiera lo mismo que yo... la verdad es que estoy aún en Shock pero te prometo que esa es la última vez que te oculto mis sentimientos... ¿de acuerdo?...-pregunté y vi como se calmaba... después mi abuela decidió que era momento de preparar la cena y me ofrecí a ayudarle pero no quiso, me dijo que al parecer nosotras aun teníamos cosas que platicar y que cuando la cena estuviera lista nos llamaría. Salío de mi habitación y cerró la puerta y cuando voltee pude ver como Alice y Rosalie me arqueaban las cejas en modo de incrédulidad. Eso me asusto un poco.**

**-¿qué?...-pregunté haciendome la desentendida.**

**-BELLA¡-girtaron las dos, jalandome y sentandome en medio de ellas, y esperando la verdad... bueno es que acaso esperaban que le dijera a mi abuelita que ya no era virgen...si pues eso haría que la mandará directo a la tumba sin mencionar que mi vida intima se haría pública en toda la familia y amigos... eso no lo podía permitir... ¿cierto?..**

**-Bueno ya ustedes dos me estan asustando, ¿que mas quieren de mí?-pregunté con inocencia fingida.**

**-Bella, por favor, Rose y yo te conocemos bastante, bueno yo mas que ella pero igual sabemos que lo que dijiste era solo una parte, a ver dime como te diste cuenta de todo esto y lo más importante ¿que paso anoche?¡-preguntó Alice saltando como niña chiquita en la cama.**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... sabes que no podía revelar mucha información delante de mi abuela...pero...-dije tratando de ganar tiempo.**

**-pero...¿que?-dijeron las dos ya deseperadas.**

**-Bueno, Alice ¿recuerdas la noche de la fiesta de aniversario que organizaste para mi y Demetri?-pregunté esperando que obviamente recordara esa maravillosa noche.**

**-Claro... ¿porque?-preguntó arqueando una perfecta ceja y vi como Rosalie entendía todo. Rosalie había asistido con nosotras a la secundaria pero era raro que su celoso hermano la dejara salir con nosotras asi que el hecho de que estuviera aqui era mucho para mi.**

**-Bueno pues... ¿Recuerdas que al final me ayudaste a elegir.. mmm lenciería para hacer una indecente visita a la habitación de Demetri?-pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia en mi rostro.**

**-Si, claro que recuerdo... esa noche estuviste super nerviosa...-respondío mi amiga y vi como Rosalie soltaba una risita nerviosa.**

**-Bueno pues esa noche cuando estuve lista me encamine al cuarto de mi "adorado novio"-notese el sarcasmo- y pues te has de imaginar lo que sucedio.**

**-Ayyy Bella... es lo último que me hubiera gustado imaginar...-dijo Alice con fingida indignación.**

**-Lo se Alice pero era necesario...-respondí entre carcajadas.**

**-¿Y bien?-pregunto Rosalie.**

**-Wow creí que no me estabas poniendo atención-dije sorprendida de que estuviera atenta a mi relato. **

**-Ya Bella dime ¿que paso despues? o ¿que tiene que ver esa noche con lo que esta pasando entre tu y Edward?-preguntó Rosalie ignorando por completo mi comentario.**

**-No paso nada después... Alice, Rose... esa noche yo no me entregue a Demetri...-confesé con mis mejillas rojas.**

**-¿Ah no?-preguntaron las dos con incredulidad e inocencia.**

**-No. Yo me entregue a Edward...-confese y sentía que mi cara explotaría ante la vergüenza.**

**-Espera... no entiendo...¿como que te entregaste a Edward?-preguntó Alice con la mano en la cabeza. De verdad estaba confundida.**

**-Bueno, Esa noche la verdad yo estaba segurisima de que Demetri era el que estaba en esa habitación. Y la verdad yo crei haberme entregado a Demetri pero resulta que la persona que estaba esa noche en esa habitación era tu hermano Edward y la verdad...-dije con mi pecho hinchado ante la emoción del recuerdo de esa maravillosa noche.**

**-¿QUE?¡-demandaron las dos con una sonrisa picara en cada uno de sus rostros.**

**-Si¡. Esa noche me convertí en la mujer de Edward y la verdad anoche me entere de la verdad. Estoy tan feliz de que haya sucedido así...-Suspire mientras caía en la cuenta de que mi felicidad estaba completa.**

**-Bella, osea que has pasado un año pensando que estabas completamente enamorada del tarado de Demetri cuando en realidas era de mi hermano... Bella ¿es en serio?-pregunto Alice escondiendo la felicidad en sus palabras.**

**-Si Alice pero ahora que todo esta en orden puedo decirle al mundo entero que... AMO A EDWARD CULLEN Y EL ME AMA A MI¡-estalle en gritos y ellas me acompañaron. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y vi como tres figuras masculinas entraban en mi habitación.**

**-¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?-preguntó Alice pero no hubo respuesta ya que ellos se abalanzaron sobre nosotras y nos atraparon en sus fuertes brazos.**

**-¿Edward, amor que pasa?-pregunté separandome un poco de él.**

**-Las venimos a invitar a bailar hoy en la noche...-dijo Jasper.**

**-En serio...-espero Rose a que le contestaran.**

**-Si bebe... celebraremos que Bella y Edward al fin se dieron cuenta de su amor y de que Alice y Jasper tambien y de que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti...-dijo Emmett atrapando los labios de Rosalie en un tierno beso.**

**-De acuerdo¡-respondío Alice a quien Jasper la cargaba para irse a un lugar más privado, eso lo noté y lo único que pude hacer fue guiñarle un ojo antes de caer en la cuenta que a Rosalie le pasaba lo mismo. Despues de unos minutos solo quedabamos Edward y Yo en mi habitación.**

**-Tu abuelo me dio permiso para que seamos novios...-dijo contra mis labio y lo único que agradecí fue que estabamos en la cama recostados.**

**-Me alegra mucho...-logre responder.**

**Sin mas preambulos nuestros labios se fundieron en beso tan pasional que la verdad sentí como mi habitación se volvia borrosa pero no me importaba, estaba ya en mi paraíso disfrutando del amor de mi vida y de sus caricias unas que se me quedaron grabadas en la piel una noche que agradecere al cielo ocurrio con el...**

**Bueno mis niñas aqui esta el cap completo, bueno espero esten muy bien y nos leemos despues. gracias a los comments y votos que estoy reciviendo y espero sigan**

**toavia hay historia para mas porque un adelanto,... weno no les adelanto mas jijijijiji nos leemos despues**

**las amo**

**booboo**


	17. Salida Frustrada

Capítulo 17: Salida Frustrada

**Edward POV**

**Estaba más que feliz, las cosas con Bella se habían arreglado de la manera mas conveniente para los dos. Los abuelos de ella habían dado su visto bueno para que estuvieramos juntos y por si fuera poco tenía en mis brazos a la mujer mas maravillosa que había conocido en mi vida.**

**Bella me había convencido a regañadientes que teníamos que arreglarnos para la salida con los chicos pero en lo único que yo pensaba era en tenerla en mis brazos y volver a hacerla mía... Había tenido un intento frustrado y la verdad me moría de ganas de tenela sobre mí... pero Bella se merecía todo el respeto y la verdad hasta que ella decidiera entragarse a mí nuevamente... yo esperaría.**

**Jasper, Emmett y yo esperabamos a las chicas en la sala, la verdad no me quería imaginar que estaba pasando en la habitación de Alice, donde era más seguro que ellas se estuvieran arreglando. Cuando mi paciencia ya se estaba agotando, salí al porche a tomar un poco de aire fresco. La verdad me sentía atrapado en la sala. Desde hace algunas horas tenía un presentimiento en el pecho de que algo se me estaba olvidando y la verdad la ansiedad de saber que era me estaba volviendo loco. De repente me pare en el umbral de la entrada para ver cuando las chicas decidieran bajar y poder apreciar de un mejor angulo a mi Bella.**

**En lo que estaba imaginando como estaba Bella arreglada sentí como una presencia se posicionaba atras de mí y como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y me rodeaba los ojos con sus manos. De repente una vocecita que reconocía perfectamente me hablo.**

**-Hola amor... ¿me extrañaste¿- era una voz femenina y sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban y caia en la cuenta de que era aqueo de lo que me había olvidado.**

**-¿V-Vic...Voctoria..?-la voz me temblaba, Maldición, **_**Genial Edward Cullen sigues siendo un imbecil, **_**pensé para mis adentros... ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar mi adorada... "¿novia?".**

**-Mmm... ¿esperabas a alguien mas?-me rodeó y se posiciono delante de mí y sentí como mi respiración se agitaba ante el pánico de que Bella bajara.**

**-No, claro que no...-fue lo único que pude responder.**

**-Ay¡ Eddie... perdón por no avisarte que ya venía de regreso, pero sabes se mil formas en como hacer que te olvidez del enojo-respondío haciendo un puchero que la verdad no me gustó en lo absoluto.**

**-¿enojo?-pregunté la verdad no sabía de que demonios estaba hablando mi "novia", de acuerdo de esto jamás me podría acostumbrar.**

**-Si... Recuerdas me dijiste que te llamara para que tu personalmente me fueras a recoger al aeropuerto y así no tuviera que manejar de regreso a casa... ¿Edward te sientes bien?-preguntó... Maldicion¡ era cierto yo le había pedido eso cuando me despedí de ella.**

**-Si..¿porque lo preguntas?-respondí intentanto relajarme y pensar detenidamente que diablos iba a hacer.**

**-Bueno, te noto nervioso y estas pálido...¿mi abuela te da de comer bien?-preguntó mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura y enarqueaba una ceja perfecta. Dios como me había podido olvidar de Victoria... Esto era un desastre.**

**-Vicky, sabes que si me da de comer muy bien, y si estoy así es porque me tienes sorprendido con... esta... hermosa... Sorpresa.-respondí la verdad estaba desilucionado pero yo me había metido en este enredo solito y saldría de él a como diera lugar. Bella no se merecía ser engañada y su prima tampoco pero como terminar esto sin crear una discordancia entre ellas.**

**-Bueno Eddie, la verdad es que aqui hay frió y la verdad tengo que terminar de llegar... Entremos así puedo saludar a mi familia... Ah... mi mamá me conto que Bella y su amiga Alice estan aqui...¿todavía siguen aqui?-preguntó mientras se acercaba y rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos.**

**-¿Y porque ellas se irian?-pregunté extrañado por el interes de Victoria en la estadía de su prima.**

**-Bueno Edward... los dos sabemos que Bella es una niña malcriada y además es una berrinchuda que la verdad para su edad es una gran inmadura... Además mi mamá me contó que ella y tu hermana hicieron unas travesuras en Phoenix y la verdad me da pena que aún se comporten como colegialas cuando es claro que ya no los son¡-dijo Victoria y sentí como me hervía la sangre, ¿que diablos le pasaba a Victoria, como se atrevía a hablar así de mi ángel?**

**-¿Porque dices eso Victoria?¡-eleve mi voz una octava. Estaba furioso con la mujer que estaba a mi lado.**

**-Eddie... ¿por que te pones así?... Recuerda que tu mismo me dijiste eso en el ultimo mail que me mandaste la semana pasada- respondío con fingida inocencia y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. **

**-¿Así que soy malcriada, berrinchuda, inmadura y una colegiala tonta?-Bella salío detrás de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y roja debido a la ira y se notaba que conteniendo las lágrimas.**

**-Bella¡ Querida... ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó Victoria fingiendo interes.**

**-Pues bien Vicky... aquí comportandome como una colegiala. y tu ¿como has estado?-preguntó Bella aún con la vos entrecortada.**

**-Pues muy feliz de regresar con mi novio... ¿verdad que si Eddie?-preguntó Victoria mientras abrazaba y pegaba su cuerpo a mi brazo derecho.**

**-¿Victoria te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Bella que al parecer poco a poco se iba normalizando su estado emocional.**

**-Claro Bells... somos primas ¿verdad?-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.**

**-Si... ¿Hace cuanto que Edward te envio ese mail?...perdon por ser tan entrometida pero es que la verdad esperaba noticias de tí pero Edward me dijo que no estabas en contacto con él-Por Dios que le había pasado a mi ángel que hasta mentiras estaba inventando... ¿que queria de todo esto Bella?... ella sabía que yo la amaba... sobre todo... ¿verdad?... ¿cierto?... ¿ella lo creía verdad?... Una oleada de pánico inundo mi pecho y la verdad dolía.**

**-Mmmm, bueno la verdad esque el último mail se lo mande hace dos días y...cierto... Edward Cullen ¿porque no me respondiste como era costumbre?...-dijo Victoria un poco enojada.**

**-Mmmmm así que hace días... veo que se comunican muy a menudo-dijo Bella y pude ver como el brillo en sus ojos se iba apagando.**

**-Claro que si... digo después de todo la comunicación es lo mas importante en una relación...¿cierto?-pregunto Victoria a Bella y lo único que yo deseaba era que la tierra se tragara a Victoria.**

**-Si... tienes toda la razón Vicky. la "comunicación" es lo mas improtante-respondío Bella con sarcasmo. Y se dio la vuelta al momento que subía las escalera a su habitación. Sentí como me quedaba vacío. Bella se había marchado y se había llevado mi corazón con ella... nuevamente.**

**-Eddie, estoy cansada, se un buen novio y sube mis maletas a tu habitación- dijo Victoria y no comprendí sus palabras.**

**-¿mi habitación?... pero si tu tienes la tuya-respondí.**

**-Ay... Eddie ya tu abuela sabe que nos vamos a casar de que sirve que sigamos en habitaciones separadas...-respondío Victoria plasmando sus labios sobre los míos que la verdad no reaccionaban... ¿vamos a casarnos?... ¿QUIENES?¡ Oh por dios¡. Al parecer mi memoria estaba hecha añicos.**

**-¿QUE EDWARD SE VA A CASAR CON QUIEN?¡-en un solo grito Alice apareció de la nada sorprendiendonos...Genial si las cosas con Bella no podían estar peor ahora solo me faltaba que mi hermana me quisiera castrar.**

**-Ahh... Hola¡ cuñada... ¿como has estado?-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa de triunfo y suficiencia.**

**-¿EDWARD CULLEN QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?¡-pidió una explicación mi hermanita.**

**-Vaya que modales tiene cuñada...-respondío Victoria alejandose de nosotros y dirigiendose a la sala para saludar a todos los habitantes de ella.**

**-¿Edward... que has hecho?, ¿desde cuando tenías planeado que te casarías con Victoria Swan?-preguntó Rosalie quien la verdad no me di cuenta en que momento se habia aparecido.**

**-Tranquilicense... ¿donde esta Bella?-pregunte y de repente...**

**-Felicidades Edward... Seras un gran esposo...-dijo Bella a espaldas de Alice.**

**DIOS QUE LA TIERRA ME TRAGUE¡**

**Si lo sé soy mala... ¿Edward se va a casar?... ¿que?... jajajajaj weno lo se esto no debería ser posible pero si Eddie le dio un aniño a Victoria jijijiji y la verdad es que me muero de rabia pero weno jajajaj pero no se preocupen... Victoria no es tan mala como parece... **

**Weno espero que no se enojen conmigo por esto pero weno jajajajaja se los juro q en el sig cap se los aclaro todo jijijiji**

**weno pzzz espero comments y votos digo si me los merezco que io creo que si me los merezco jajajaj weno me despido**

**PD: gracias a pashi por sus comments. nena me gusta mucho que te guste el fic y espero te gute esto**

**bueno las amo a todas**

**booboo**


	18. Razones ¿Las Mas Indicadas?

Capítulo 18: Razones... ¿Las Mas Indicadas...?

**Bella POV**

**Subí a mi habitación conteniendo mis lágrimas, nuevamente sentía como las paredes de ella se caían a pedazos sobre mí. ¿Nuevamente había sido engañada?... ¿Por el mismo que me habia enamorado como una tonta colegiala?. Victoria mi prima había regresado... y con eso el resquebrajo de mi corazón en millones de partículas que no sabía si podía volver a poner en su lugar.**

**-¿Bella?-era la voz de Alice que me llamaba desde el umbral de la puerta.**

**-Alice... esta vez no quiero hablar con nadie... espero lo comprendas...-la verdad estaba dispuesta a utilizar la fuerza si ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarme sola.**

**-Bella... deberías preguntarle que es lo que esta pasando... No saques conclusiones apresuradas...-intentó defenderlo pero... ¿acaso el anillo que llevaba el huesudo dedo de mi prima no era evidencia suficiente?.**

**-Alice...El le dio un anillo. Ella misma dijo que se iban a casar... ¿Que es lo que me tiene que explicar?, para mí ya esta todo claro... ¿para ti no?-dije ahora con un torrente de lágrima que surcaban mis mejillas y parecían no tener fin.**

**-Bella... aunque no lo creas yo te comprendo, te entiendo...-intentó levantarme el ánimo pero la verdad esto era demasiado. Tenía que aprenderlo de alguna forma... ¿verdad?... el nunca sería mio y la prueba viviente de esto era el hecho de que había dado su palabra en compromiso.**

**-No Alice, tu no me comprender, nadie lo hace... nadie sabe como mi alma se esta desgarrando desde lo más fondo de mi ser. Nadie comprende que jamás podré ser feliz con él por que la verdad esto no estaba destinado a ser-rompí en llanto el poco silencio que reinaba en mi habitación. Sentí como dos pequeños y delgados brazos se acercaban a mi y me rodeaban intentando nulamente darme un poco de paz y de calor, uno que no provenía de nadie más que de él.**

**-Oh Alice... ¿porque soy tan desdichada?-pregunté con la vos pastosa.**

**-No digas nada Bella, reconozco que esta vez Edward se extralimito con todo esto... pero lo único que talvez aliviara tu dolor amiga sera que te desahogues y mejor hacerlo de una vez a que te guardes todo este dolor en el pecho.-y fue lo último que salio de sus labios... la verdad tenía razon debía desahogarme y que mejor que con mi mejor amiga.**

**Se que me pude dormir después de haber vaciado mis glandulas lagrimales. La verdad no dormí nada bien pero dormí sabiendo muy bien lo que haría cuando despertara de nuevo en el infierno en el que mi casa se había convertido. Irme... sería lo mejor para Edward, para Victoria, para mis abuelos y para mi corazón... Estaba decidido sin el consentimiento de nadie arreglaría mis cosas y me iría de vuelta a la casa de mis padres o a cualquier otra casa propiedad de mi padre... De esto si estaba segura no vería a Edward entregarse a mi prima para siempre y estar como si nada...**

**Edward POV**

**Entre a mi habitación destrozando y quitando de mi camino todo aquello que se me atravesaba... ¿Como era yo tan estúpido?... ¿Como se me pudo olvidar el maldito anillo?... ¿Cómo Victoria pudo deducir que yo me quería casar con ella?... El anillo era un simbolo de agradecimiento por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pero eso era todo... Y ¿como pude olvidar los mails?... Maldición debo admitir que eso si fue mi culpa pero no era nada más... Me tumbe en mi cama y pase una de mis manos por mis cabellos esto estaba fuera de control y la única imagen que jamás quería volver a recordar jamás era la que me atormetaba mas que nada en este mundo; no podía ni cerrar los ojos porque unos ojos color chocolate aparecián desde mi subconsiente solo para torturarme... Jamás podre olvidar la expresión que Bella puso cuando Victoria le dijo que nos ibamos a casar...**

**-Bien hecho Edward... Oficialmente eres el imbecil mas grande del mundo... -me recrimine en medio de la oscuridad y la soledad de mi habitación.**

**Desde que Victoria había llegado Bella se había encerrado en su habitación con Alice. No había bajado a cenar dando la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza y que las disculparamos. Alice me daba miradas matadoras y en ese momento recorde una frase: "**_**si las miradas fueran puñales..."**_** Aunque sabía que el culpable de esto era yo por haber dejado que Victoria malentendiera las cosas y así les diera la noticia a mi familia. Esa noche no dormí mucho. Tuve continuas pesadillas en las cuales al principio Bella y yo estabamos en un hermosos claro los dos amandonos hasta mas no podes y despues ella se alejaba un poco de mí y a medida que intentaba atraparla en mis brazos ella segui a lejandose de mí con el ceño fruncido y las lagrimas bañando su hermosos rostro. La impotencia me vencio y desperte todo exaltado y con miedo de perderla por saber cuanto tiempo más... Mi corazón ya había soportado suficiente y la verdad no creía soportar una nueva perdida de la mujer que amo. Decidí levantarme de la cama más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero la verdad no tenía sueño simplemente estaba cansado de estar cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez, pero esta vez lo arreglaría, esta vez no dejaría que nada me separará de Bella, mi corazón y mi mente había vivido suficiente tiempo sin ella, sin sus besos, sin sus carias pero otro tiempo sin ella sería mi muerte. Me duche y me arregle y lo primero que deseaba hacer era encerrarme con Bella en una habitación y explicarselo todo.**

**Camine hasta la puerta de su habitación y toque varias veces pero no obtuve respuesta. Supuse que debia seguir dormida y la verdad tenía unas ganas bastante intensas de verla descansando pero decidí no hacerlo para no perturbarla. Baje a la cocina y tome una vaso de jugo de naranja y decidí salir un momento al jardín. Estaba haciendo un poco de sol en Forks y eso era una novedad. Decidí dar unas cuantas vuelta y despues lo noté...**

**Victoria POV**

**De acuerdo las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado... ¿Que le estaba pasando a Bella?... Crei que rompería en llanto o en insultos hacia Edward pero no. Es más hasta me había felicitado por mi aparente. "compromiso", pero nada más y lo peor de todo es que sonaba bastante sincera y eso tampoco era parte del plan. De repente mi celular vibro en el bolsillo trasero de mis jenas... Sonreí al ver el numero y el nombre que aparecía arriba de este.**

**-Hola tigre-respondí y escuche como una sonrisa se formaba al otro lado de la linea.**

**-Hola Gatita, ¿Cómo van las cosas?, ¿Lo lograste?, te extraño...-Por Dios este hombre era de verdad insistente y tal vez por eso me había enamorado perdidamente de el en cuanto lo conocí. La verdad me sentía un poco avergonzada el hecho de haber engañado a Edward todo este tiempo pero si había regresado era para arreglar las cosas y decirle toda la verdad.**

**-Pues las cosas van un poco lentas amor... todavía no lo he logrado es muy prematuro como para soltarle todo el rollo a Edward y yo tambien te extraño...-respondí. De repente sentí un ruido extraño que venía desde la sengunda planta de la casa de mis abuelos.**

**-James, amor te devuelvo la llamada creoq ue alguien viene y la verda no quiero meterme en problemas- dije con toda sinceriada mientras me escondía detras de la puerta del armario de blancos que estaba abajo de las escaleras.**

**-Maldición¡-escuche una voz que la verdad aunque casi no compartia con ella la reconocía muy bien. Era Bella y se escuchaba que traía algo pesado con ella. Salí del aramario y me situe delante de ella.**

**-¿Bella?-pregunté en un susurro que supe seria audible para ella. Ahogo un grito y se sostuvo de la columna para no caerse debido a la impresion.**

**-¿Que haces aquí Vicky?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada.**

**-No puedo dormir debido al sonido de la lluvia sobre el techo y baje para tomar un poco de leche tibia-respondí con toda naturalidad.- ¿Recuerdas que tu mama nos hacia de niñas una taza de leche caliente?-pregunté esperando que se recordara de nuestra infancia.**

**-Si-respondio con voz apagada pero con una curva en sus labios.**

**-¿Te vas de casa?-pregunte alarmada. Talvez mi plan había sido demasiado estupido para que diera resultado.**

**-Asi es-respondío cortante y desviando su mirada de la mia.**

**-Es por mi presencia-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.**

**-Vicky no voy a mentirte, si lo és , no puedo soportar ver como esto se vuelve una empresa que organiza bodas... Sabes de sobra que no soy muy buena con las emociones y la verdad no quiero ser una aguafiestas...-respondío Bella dandome burdas excusas.**

**-Bella, se que nuestra relacion no ha sido la mejor entre primas pero antes de que te vayas desearía que me concedieras una platica... Solo tu y yo... ¿Que dices?... ¿por los viejos tiempos?... Por favor...-intente convencerla de todo eso... Mi plan no era alejarlos sino por fin que estuviesen juntos y si para eso tendría que explicarselos por separado lo haría.**

**-Mmmm.. de acuerdo...-respondío y me sonrío tenuemente... tome su equipaje y lo metí al armario de blancos y salimos juntas de casa sin hacer ruido para que nadie nos escuchara y no terminaramos en un problema de magnitudes extremas... Exagerado pero asi era yo.**

**Decidimos utilizar el auto que mi abuelo le había regalado a Bella cuando cumplio la sus dieciseis años, la verdad era que ella habia decidido dejarlo aqui para utilizarlo cuando ella estuviera en Forks de visita o vacaciones. Manejamos hacia Port Angeles. Aunque eran las 12:34 de la madrugada, la paz que encontramos en la carretera era maravillosa y muy relajante aunque un silencio incomodo nos invadiera. Cuando al fin llegamos ahi vimos que una cafetería estaba abierta. Estaciono el auto y nos bajamos para entrar a la cafetería que era muy acogedora. Cuando al fin nos instalamos en una de las mesas para dos personas Bella levantó la mirada por primera vez y preguntó:**

**-De acuerdo... ¿de que deseas que hablemos?-su voz era mas cortante que cuando estabamos en la sala de la casa de nuestros abuelos.**

**-De... Edward-respondí un poco nerviosa de que no se pusiera a la defensiva y me dejara ahi sola y mal.**

**-¿Porque?-pregunto frunciendo su ceño y aparecio un enojo en sus ojos.**

**-Bella, necesito contarte algo... pero no quiero que me interrumpas... es muy importante-dije con toda la sinceridad y note que su expresion pasaba de ser un leve enojo a ser una completa duda.**

**-Te escucho...-respondío.**

**-¿Bella eres ciega?... ¿Jamas te darás cuenta de que Edward esta enamorado de ti?...-pregunté y la verdad vi como sus facciones se crispaban.**

**-¿Como te diste cuenta?-preguntó y eso me desconcerto.**

**-¿Ya lo sabias?-pregunte desconcertada... aún mas.**

**-Si... Vicky lo siento, se que traicione la poca confianza que aún tenías en mí pero te juro que no hicimos nada malo...-Respondío, de acuerdo si lo anterior me tenia desconcertada esto me tenía completamente confundida.**

**-Detente¡-exclame un poco alto. Se callo de golpe y abrio sus ojos como platos. Aunque no era el momento adecuado la expresion de Bella me hizo sonreír al darme cuenta de que todo el tiempo que llevaba en Forks me había dedicado a "acercarlos" sin darme cuenta de que en realidad los estaba alejando. Bella aún me miraba con una mirada que demostraba lo culpable que se sentía. Saqué mi billetera de la cartera que traía en ese momento y busque lo que necesitaba demostrarle a Bella. Encontre la foto que era perteneciente al hombre que me robaba suspiros y noches de sueño. **

**-¿Quien es el?-preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Bella, te presento a ... James-dije con un suspiro y una mirada perdida recordando a mi tigre de la sabana y como nos habíamos conocido.**

**-De acuerdo me perdí...-respondío con nla voz entrecortada.**

**-Bella ¿sabes porque cuando tu y Alice llegaron aqui yo no estaba?-pregunte.**

**-Pues Edward menciono que estabad de viaje visitando a una amiga que tienes que esta embarazada...-respondio Bella con toda sinceridad.**

**-Bueno esa es en parte cierto en parte falso-dije.**

**-De acuerdo estoy perdida de nuevo-dijo con expresion divertida.**

**-Bella, una semana antes de que ustedes dos ustedes dos vinieran a Forks yo vole hasta Los Angeles para visitar a Emily, mi amiga, durante la semana que estuve ahí o bueno los pocos días desee que Edward me extrañara tanto como yo a él. Emily y yo estabamos desayunando con Jhon su esposo cuando alguien o bueno James entro por la puerta de la cocina y la verdad supe desde ese momento que era amor aprimera vista.-note como Bella se tensaba ante esta confesion pero rapido se relajo- Desde que nuestras pieles se rozaron supe que no quería otro roce por mi cuerpo... Ahhh Bella-suspire y la verdad escuche como una risita se le escapaba a Bella de sus labios.**

**-¿Y que paso con Edward?... ¿Crei que lo querias?-preguntó con algo de enojo en su mirada.**

**-Bella aún quiero a Edward pero la verdad nuestra relacion nunca fue mas alla de unos besos y unos cuantos abrazos... Siempre supe que estaba enamorado de ti...-respondí con toda naturalidad...**

**Bueno se que he tenido un poco abandonado este fic pero al fin lo pude serguir, después de bloqueos y bueno unos problemas emocionales y siendo este mi primer fic fue el mas afectado… **

**Bueno bueno ya yo se que no se esperaban el casamiento de Ed pero tranquilas tal vez no se case. Tal vez a Bella le de por impedir esa boda... o tal vez no jajajaj lo siento no puedo dar tantos detalles...**

**Weno mis niñas se me cuidan las kiero mucho... jijijij y pzz nos leemos pronto jijiji me voy **

**weno se me cuidan nos leemos luego**

**Espero comments mmm sera que me los merezco?... io creo que siiii¡ jijijijiji**

**boobooo**


	19. Un Nuevo Comienzo ¿Seremos Felices?

Capítulo 19: Un Nuevo Comienzo... ¿Seremos Felices Al Fin?

**Edward POV**

**Estaba más que desesperado, ese carro yo estaba muy seguro que Bella jamas lo utilizaba, ni siquiera cuando estaba de visita en Forks. Además Victoria no aparecía por ningún lado. Y por si fuera poco Alice se rehusaba a darme una explicación razonable o por lo menos una excusa de donde estaban las cosas de Bella. **

**-no se donde esta Edward, la verdad estoy tan conmocionada como tú... ella no menciono esto la noche anterior... simplemente se desahogo...-había justificado Alice cuando le pregunté lo que Bella le había dicho esa noche bueno a decir verdad la noche anterior. **

**-Alice se que para tu parecer yo no merezco ninguna oportunidad de enmendar las cosas pero de verdad necesito saber donde esta...-traté de calmarme, la voz se iba elevando y la verdad no sabía si Alice me estaba diciendo la verdad. Sentí como mi corazón era destrozado nuevamente, era como un deja vú, y sabía muy bien en que sentido. Cuando Bella huyo la vez pasada de nuestro amor sentí como el mundo se venía encima de mí pero esto era algo de otro mundo y la verdad me aterraba pensar que esta vez se hubiera ido para siempre.**

**-Sabes Edward... tu eres el único culpable de esta situación.-Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones y sentí como la ira hacía mi mismo crecía- Respondemé algo ¿Pensaste que Bella sería tu juguete hasta que apareciera tu amada "prometida" y no iban haber consecuencias?-dijo al momento que ponía sus manos en su cintura y hacía ruido con uno de sus zapatos esperando una respuesta.**

**-No sabes lo que dices... Se que tengo la culpa de este enredo pero... ¿cómo puedes pensar que soy asi?... Alice tu me conoces... Jamás quise que esto pasará... Además Victoria no es mi prometida¡-respondí intentando que mi voz sonara decidida pero simplemente salio furiosa debido al desencanto.**

**-En serio... entonces ¿Me puedes explicar porque lleva una nillo y anda pregonando esa noticia?-dijo ahora de verdad enojada.**

**-Ven Alice acompañame-le pedí al momento que saliamos al jardín trasero.**

**-bien, explicame¡-exigio con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Alice, ese anillo fue un regalo que yo le hice a Victoria para nuestro último aniversario. LA verdad fue simplemente un obsequio, en ningun momento le pedí que fuera mi esposa.-respondí con vos derrotada.**

**-¿Y por que no se lo explicaste a Bella?, Por Dios Edward¡ ella estaba destrozada anoche...-me confesó y sentí como nuevamente mi corazón se volvía hacer añicos.**

**-Por cobarde, además quería hablar primero con Vicky para explicarle todo pero ha desaparecido igual que Bella-confese a lo que Alice se sorprendio.**

**-¿Cómo?... ¿Victoria no esta?-pregunto nuevamente con el ceño fruncido.**

**-No desde la mañana no ha regresado y la verdad no se a donde se ha idio.-explique a lo que Alice solo suspiro con expresion de duda. De repente escuchamos que un auto se estacionaba en el frente de la casa. Mi corazón latío fuerte y fue como si volviera a la vida. De repente vimos como un muy molesto Jasper caminaba en nuestra direccion.**

**-¿Jazz?... Cielo... ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Alice intentando decifrar la mirada llena de ira de su novio.**

**-Sube a traer a Bella... tu y ella tienen visitas...-respondío con los puños a sus costados. Vi como Alice ponía una expresion martirizada.**

**-Esto es un mal indicio-respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo al momento que corriamos de regreso a la casa...**

**Bella POV**

**-¿Y que paso con Edward?... ¿Creí que lo querías?-pregunte con ira, ¿es que acaso esta mujer estaba loca?... ¿Como había sido capaz de engañarlo?.**

**-Bella aún quiero a Edward pero la verdad nuestra relacion nunca fue mas alla de unos besos y unos cuantos abrazos... Siempre supe que estaba enamorado de ti...-respondío con sinceridad. Esto me dejo estática en mi lugar... ¿Victoria lo sabía todo?... ¿acaso era la única que no lo sabía o pero que no lo notaba?... Sentí como mi pecho se encgio de culpa y dolor... Mi pobre Edward, había sufrido todo este tiempo por mi culpa. por que soy tan despistada.**

**-Vicky... yo... no se...-intenté disculparme... sabía que era duro estar con alguien que uno ama pero que esa persona no te ame y la verdad me sentía culpable de la desdicha de mi prima.**

**-Tranquila Bella, no te lo voy a negar Edward me ha gustado siempre y la verdad si lo llegue a querer mucho pero con James es diferente y aunque se que estuvo mal simplemente empezar una relación sin haber acabado la que ya tenía solo regrese para despedirme de nuestros abuelos y a abrirte los ojos o por lo menos ayudar a Edward a que te confiese su amor... ¿y con que me encuentro?-soltó una pequeña carcajada- No me culpes por intentar darles felicidad pero la verdad no sabía que ustedes habían avanzado tanto ya...-respondío dandome una sonrisa cálida a la cual no pude negarme y sonreí instintivamente.**

**-Siento mucho haberte robado a tu novio Vicky...-respondí y por unos breves segundos nos miramos serias para después estallar en carcajadas bastante ruidosas y con lo cual conseguimos que todos los presentes en esa pequeña cafetería nos vieran con ojos asesinos.**

**-Bueno creo que sera mejor que regresemos la verdad ya amaneció y se alarmaran si no te encuentran dentro de la casa o peor si notan que tu equipaje ya no esta.-dijo al momento que pedía la cuenta a la camarera. **

**-Si lo sé... Wow que tonta he sido... la verdad me da mucha felicidad que hayamos podido hablar.-dije con sincera gratitud hacia mi prima.**

**-Lo sé y la verdad espero que nuevamente no perdamos contacto Bells, me has hecho mucha falta... Por Dios mujer siempre fuiste como una hermana para mí...-respondío y me abrazo... El abrazo fue una ofrenda de paz y de amistad. Y la verdad en ese momento tenía muchas ganas de regresar a la casa. Deseaba correr a los brazos de Edward y esta vez quedarme ahi para siempre. Empece a soñar despierta. Y pude imaginarme con Edward en situaciones poco discretas y muy sensuales.**

**Subimos al auto y Victoria manejo de regreso a Forks, cuando ya estabamos en el pueblo pude notar que era tan temprano que nadie había despertado lo cual era genial para mí asi nadie se daba cuenta de nuestra escapada. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa de nuestros abuelos pude ver un auto que conocía perfectamente. Sentí como el carro se me hacia chiquito y un escalofrío recorria toda mi espina dorsal. Tirite un poco.**

**-Lo se hay frio-dijo Victoria malinterprentando mi temblor. No hubo respuesta por mi parte.**

**-Wow, tenemos visitas-dijo Victoria un poco extrañada pero definitivamente en su voz se escuchaba y se notaba muy bien el encanto y la emoción. "Hay primita si supiera" fue lo unico que pude pensar. Victoria estaciono el auto en el garaje y nos bajamos. Con el corazón en la mano y la otra en el pecho tome una bocanada de aire y suspire esperando enfrentarme a mi realidad... que en este momento no era tan pintoresca.**

**Alice POV**

**-¿Quien es?-pergunté con miedo al esperar la respuesta.**

**-Soy yo Allie... ¿Como has estado nena?...-Oh Por Dios¡ esa voz... Me volteé y vi como Jazper daba media vuelta y subia las escaleras lo más seguro de vuelta a su habitación.**

**-¿Que haces aqui?...-pregunté al momento que reaccionaba y me daba cuenta que Alec no era el único que estaba en la ahora pequeña sala de los abuelos de Bella.**

**-Alice... ¿donde estan tus modales pequeña?-pregunto Dimitri mientras se acercaba a mi para abrazarme. ¡Dios mío... BELLA¡. Maldición ¿que demonios hacian aqui?.**

**-Bueno la verdad esperaba una bienvenida mas alegre o por lo menos mas entusiasta...-dijo Alec al momento que se llevaba una mano a su barbilla.**

**-¿Alce, Dimitri, que hacen aqui?, ¿por que estan aqui?-antes de que lograran contestar, la puerta del frente se abrio.**

**-Bella¡-Dimitri salto de su lugar para abrazar a mi amiga.**

**-Edward¡-grito Bella, porque se interpuso entre Dimitri y ella.**

**-Jasper¡-intenté llamarle porque note que estaba de nuevo al pie de las escaleras.**

**-Alice¡-grito Alec quien intento interponerse entre mi angel y yo.**

**-Emmett¡-grito mi primo y estallo en carcajadas mientras el ambiente en la sala se ponía muy pesado. Esto era una catastrofe como si Edward y Bella no tuvieran suficientes problemas y como si las cosas entre Jasper y yo fueran color de rosa.**

**-Largate¡-siseo Edward a Dimitri quien intento acercarse a Bella nuevamente pero no logro nada.**

**-Si larguense¡-solto Jasper quien se puso delante de mi en un agil movimiento impidiendo que entre Alec y yo hubiera contacto.**

**-Edward... Tranquilizate¡-rogaba Bella sin conseguir mucho. De repente se escucho que los abuelos de Bella se acercaban.**

**-Muchachos... ¿que pasa aqui?-pregunto Marco demostrando todo su control en su casa.**

**La escena era de lo mas aterradora. Edward mataba con la mirada a Dimitri y esto no hacia menos. Jasper me tenía acorralada en un abrazo en mi cintura bastante fuerte. Emmett estaba ya en posicion de ayudar a Marco en cuestion de que una pelea se desatara en la ahora diminuta sala de los Swan.**

**Bueno cap terminado jajajaja ¿a que no se lo esperaban verdad?... mmm jajajaja esto se pondra peliagudo pero saldran adelante espero... Bueno debo advertirles que Jasper estara dispuesto a defender y luchar por el amor de Alice con uñas y dientes... weno no digo nada mas nos leemos en el next cap jajajaja **

**las amo a todas**

**espero comments y **

**bye bye bye**

**booboo...**


	20. A Ti Te Quiero, Pero A El Lo Amo¡¡¡

Capítulo 20: A Ti Te Quiero... Pero A El... Lo Amo¡

**Bella POV**

**La situación era la peor que podía imaginar... Edward quería asesinar a Dimitri de eso no había ninguna duda y lo mismo sentía Jaspero... sentí que a fin de cuentas era en parte mi culpa... pero para ser honesta los tres eramos culpables... Dimitri por hacerme creer cosas que no eran... Edward por dejar que esa noche pasara algo entre nosotras... y yo por que inconsientemente había jugado con los sentimientos de los dos... pero ya era hora de tener paz en mi vida y esta sería la ultima vez que alguien venía a separarme del hombre que amaba. Sali de mis cavilaciones para escuchar una sarta de estupideces y maldiciones que salian de la boca de Edward, Dimitri, Jasper, Emmett, Alec e incluso mi abuelo Marco... todas al mismo tiempo. Admire los rostros de Alice, Rose, Vicky y mi abuela Dídima... todos con expresiones de asombro, miedo, angustia, excitacion y conocía perfectamente mi expresión... Irritacion.**

**-Ya basta¡-grité mas alto de lo que me proponía. De repente diez pares de ojos me miraron estáticos... era raro que yo alzara tanto la voz. Tenía toda sua tención en mi y no iba a desaprovechar la opotunidad.**

**-Tu¡ ven conmigo¡-señalé a Dimitri con el dedo indice a lo que note como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba frente a mi y una linea recta sustituía su sonrisa de suficiencia.**

**-Estas loca si crees que permitire que estes sola con el¡-exclamo Edward a lo que mi corazón latío mas fuerte... Si me amaba y estaba mas que celoso.**

**-Edward... por favor... dame solo diez minutos...-rogué con voz ronca.**

**-El no tendra ni cinco segundos de tu atención Bella¡-volvio a soltar con voz envenenada. Aunque debía admitir que me emocionaba demasiado su tono sobreprotector... debía arreglar esto aun en contra de su voluntad.**

**-Cullen tu no eres mi dueño y yo hablare con el... el tiempo que se me de la gana-exclame, tome del brazo a Dimitri y me lo lleve a mi habitación... Ni siquiera le di tiempo a Edward para que protestara. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Dimitri intento darme un beso en los labios a lo que yo desvie mi mirada y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.**

**-¿Que pasa amor?-preguntó en tono... "amoroso".**

**-Dimitri-me pase una mano por los cabellos.-¿Que haces aqui?-intenté sonar lo más calmada posible aunque la verdad quería pedirle que se largara y me dejara en paz.**

**-Bella... se que cometí un error cuando te pedí que terminaramos pero yo no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos y...-intentó explicar a lo que mi temperamento subío a mil.**

**-¿Y ahora si estas seguro?-pregunté en tono burlon, ¿que demonios les pasa a los hombres?.**

**-Bueno, Bella si... yo te amo¡-profirió y abrio sus brazos en lo que intente decifrar quería que yo corriera a sus brazos y le dijera lo mismo... pero yo solo correría a los brazos de Edward Cullen y solo a él le diría que lo amo. "lo siento Dimitri", fue lo unico que pude pensar en ese momento.**

**-¿Tardaste todo un año para darte cuenta de que me amas?-pregunté arqueando una ceja.**

**-Se que me tarde mucho pero es la verdad Bella... yo te amo-volvio a decir algo que un año atras deseaba escuchar ahora era un intento vano.**

**-Te amo¡-volvio a repetir.**

**-Ya basta¡-le ordené a lo que puso expresión muy parecida a la de un niño cuando lo regañan en medio de una travesura.**

**-Bella... yo-intentó decir.**

**-Silencio... sabes hace mas de un año me hubiera derretido y hubiera corrido a tus brazos al escuchar esa frase pero simplemente ya no es así... la verda lo siento Dimitri pero perdiste tu oportunidad hace mucho tiempo... yo ya no te puedo corresponder-le explique recordando y pensando en como diablos iba a solucionar las cosas con Edward... nuevamente. Dimitri soltó una risita nerviosa que me desconcerto y me hizo fruncir el ceño.**

**-No me puedes culpar por intentarlo o ¿si?-pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona. Eso hizo que la sangre me hirviera y la ira estallara.**

**-¿Que demonios quieres decir?-pregunté mas enojada de lo que imaginaba.**

**-Bella aun cuando estabamos juntos siempre supe lo que sentías por Edward y lo que el sentía por ti... pero hace unos días Angela Webber llamo a Alice para preguntarle como la estabas pasando y pues Alice canto toda la "aventura" que ustedes dos estaban viviendo y pues naturalmente Angie se lo conto a Jane quien a su vez se lo conto a Alec y por ende me lo conto a mi...-respondío en el tono mas natural que encontro. ¿Acaso este era el día perfecto para matarme de un enojo?.**

**-Eres un estúpido lo sabías¡-grité a lo que el rodeo los ojos.**

**-¿soy un estupido por pensar que algun dia lograrias amarme igual o mas de lo que le amas a el?-pregunto enarqueando una ceja perfecta. continuo al ver que no respondí a su pregunta.**

**-Sabes siempre supe que no debía *contruir castillos en el aire*-dijo en un suspiro.**

**-lo lamento-fue lo unico que pude contestar.**

**-No Bella, no lo sientas... me gustaría decir que siempre estuve enamorado de ti pero jamás fue asi... siempre tuve sentimientos mas intensos por Heidi... ¿la recuerdas, la hija de Felix?-exclamo al momento que me tomaba del brazo y me sentaba en el sillón que tenía en la habitación.**

**-Si la recuerdo... me alegro por tí¡-dije sinceramente.**

**-Gracias Bells... sabes debo reconocer que has avanzado bastante con Edward-me dijo lo que me recordo...**

**-¿Acaso intentas que te golpee?-pregunte a lo que el solo estallo en carcajadas.**

**-No, pero necesitaba mi venganza...-me guiño un ojo y eso me hizo sonreír.**

**-Simplemente pasabamos a despedirnos y a desearles toda la felicidad del mundo-dijo encojiendose de hombros.**

**-¿pasabamos?-pregunte incredula.**

**-Si... Alec... bueno Alec conocío a una linda dama y la verdad parece un adolescente... le paso con Alice lo mismo que a mi me paso contigo. Aunque el si tenía fuertes sentimientos por Alice en el momento en que Jasper entro en la escena supo que su "duendecilla" ya no le pertenecía.-dije totalmete calmado. En acto reflejo lo abrace, deseaba que supiera que agradecía mucho que se tomara la molestía de terminar todo por la paz y desearme la felicidad junto a Edward. No me molestaba la cercanía con Dimitri después de aclarar que seguiriamos siendo amigos. Estaba completa y feliz al pensar que en cuanto Dimitri y Alec se fueran ya no habrían obstaculos entre el y yo. De repente escuche como la puerta se abria de folpe.**

**-¿Interrumpo algo?¡-Maldita sea acaso esto nunca acabaría.**

**-Si la verdad es que si-dijo Dimitri a lo que yo lo mire incredula y el solo me guiño el ojo.**

**-Pues disculpadme-dijo Edward en un teatral tono dramatico lleno de odio.**

**-Claro pero al salir cierras la puerta¡-ordenó Dimitri y yo simplemente no entendia nada.**

**-A mi nadie me da ordenes¡-prifirio Edward con mas odio... como si era fuera posible. Dio unos pasos mas a lo que Dimitri reacciono y se levanto del sillon en donde hacia unos segundos estabamos abrazados. Quedaron frente a frente y yo de por medio... esto no estaba para nada bien.**

**-Edward... Dimitri ya basta... no tolerare este comportamiento en mi habitación¡-intente que mi voz sonara decidida pero lo unico que consegui fue que pareciera una súplica.**

**-¿Por que no te largas?... Bella ya no te quiere-exclamo Edward a lo que Dimitri no se quedo callado.**

**-Me ire... pero ella se ira conmigo¡-exclamo Dimitri y yo de verdad estaba perdida.**

**-Intentalo y te juro que tendras que aprender a vivir solo con un brazo...-amenazó Edward y mi corazón latio erraticamente.**

**-Ya basta¡... Edward no hagas esto... Dimitri ya vete... por favor...-nuevamente estaba suplicando.**

**-No Bella, ya es hora de que nosotros arreglemos las cosas-dijo Dimitri señanladon en un ademan a Edward y a el.**

**-Tenlo por seguro que asi sera¡-dijo Edward. Su tono de voz era tan sombrio que mi sangre huyo de mis mejillas y sentí un escalofrío por toda mi columna que la verdad no me gusto para nada.**

**-Pues si lo que desean es comportarse como un par de idiotas lo pueden hacer afuera de mi habitación si no les importa-dije tratando de que mi voz sonara decidida y asi poder hacer que ellos desistieran de hacer cualquier locura en mi habitacion.**

**-El único idiota aqui es Cullen y la verdad no tengo ganas de pelear...-dijo Dimitri en tono solemne y seguro de si mismo lo cual me desconcerto.**

**-Callate imbecil¡-dijo Edward mas tenso de lo que ya estaba... ¿era acaso eso posible?...**

**-A mi nadie me calla y mucho menos un estupido como tu¡-replico Dimitri y la verdad esto me estaba desesperando mas de la cuenta.**

**-Bueno esto ya es demasiado...-Dijo Emmett a quien no había visto parado en el umbral de la puerta.**

**-Emmett¡-grite intetado que me viera en medio de Edward y Dimitri.**

**-Veo que no puedes estar solo en algo.. no es asi... Edward-solto el nombre de mi amor como si fuera veneno y eso me molesto, de nuevo.**

**-¿Que quieres decir estupido?-dijo Edward con veneno en la voz.**

**-¿No te puedes defender solo Cullen?-dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.**

**-Pues porque no lo compruebas tu solo... veras que si puedo imbecil¡-resoplo Edward... esto se estaba saliendo de control... y ¿porque Emmett no hacia nada para detenerlos?¡**

**-Bueno es suficiente... Bella tienes que escojer...-me atragante cuando Emmett pronuncio esas palabras... ¿que era lo que tenia que escojer?.**

**-¿Perdon?-pregunte con los ojos de par en par.**

**-Es Dimitri o Edward...Tu escojes...-dijo Emmett esperando una respuesta... estaba demasiado serio y eso solo significaba una cosa... Estaba en un gran problema.**

**-Emmett no creo que eso sea...-intenté disuadir esa estupida idea pero Dimitri lo secundo.**

**-Bella, aunque me cuesta admitirlo Emmett tiene razon.. Es Edward o soy yo... ¿quien eliges?-¿Que acaso este estupìdo no me habia dicho que yo ya no le interesaba?... ¿que demonios le pasaba?...**

**-Dimitri... yo... la verdad-intente decir algo pero solamete lograba balbucear.**

**-Dilo de una vez Bella¡-Edward me demando una respuesta concreta.**

**-Dimitri... no me hagas escoger porque yo... te quiero y mucho y lo sabes... te he querido siempre...-note como Edward ponia gacha su cabeza y me dio tristeza.**

**-Lo entiendo Bella...-dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa socarrona.**

**-Pero siempre sera Edward mi ultima decision... el es el unico a quien en realidad he amado y siempre sera asi... asi que por favor no me hagas escoger porque siempre sera el¡-dioje mas segura de mi misma que en ningun otro momento.**

**-Bueno Bells mi trabajo ha terminado aqui...-Dijo Dimitri y ahora si no entendia nada de nada.**

**-¿que quieres decir?-Edward hizo la pregunta que moria por salir de mi garganta.**

**-Bueno ahora que ya quedo claro que Bella te ha amado siempre creo que ya es tiempo que entre nosotros exista la paz... ¿no crees Edward?..-preguntó Dimitri levantando un poco sus brazos.**

**-¿Que demonios pasa?-pregunto de nuevo Edward con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Bueno Edward... ¿quieres la versión larga o corta?-pregunto Dimitri muy divertido... eso no era nada bueno para su integridad fisica.**

**-La corta si no te molesta... y que sea rapido¡-dijo Edward un poco mas calmado. De acuerdo nuevamente a sentarnos al sillón... esta vez mas calmados. **

**Alice POV**

**-¿que acaso eres sordo?... LARGATE¡-Jasper de verdad estaba muy enojado y yo simplemete quería que el tiempo se detuviera y no tener que estar en medio de dos hombres demasiado exaltados.**

**-Jazz... Jazz.. tranquilizate... Alec ya se va... ¿no es asi?¡-pregunté rogandole a Dios que de verdad Alec desapareciera de mi vida de una vez por todas.**

**-No me ire hasta no haber hablado con Alice..-dijo Alec en tono seguro de si mismo... esto no me etaba gustando nada y si yo estaba asi no me queria imaginar como estaba Bella.**

**-Ella no hablara contigo jamas¡-respondio Jasper y eso hizo que mi corazon latira mas de lo debido... el estaba en serio celoso y eso solo demostraba cuanto me amaba.**

**-Ya basta... Alec por favor vete...-maldicion no me agradaba para nada la idea de suplicarle a un hombre... pero necesitaba que estos dos se separaran no quería terminar debiednole algunos muebles a los abuelos de Bella.**

**-Alice, por favor necesito hablar contigo...-el tono de súplica en el cual Alec se refirio a mi me hizo enternecer un momento y flaquee.**

**-De acuerdo...-respondí derrotanda ante su expresion.**

**-Alice¡, no permitire que te acerques a el... ¿entendiste?¡-fue muy rapido el movimiento de Jasper. Me tomo del brazo demasiado demandante y sentí como sus ojos se llenaban de una tristeza demasiado grande para conllevar pero necesitaba terminar el asunto con Alec... y solo asi poder ser feliz con Jasper.**

**-Jazz por favor, necesito hablar con el, de verdad.-dije suplicante, aunque no me agradaba la idea de suplicarle era necesario para no crear mas problema entre ellos.**

**-No me interpondre en tu camino Alice-dijo en el tono mas sombrio y conrtante que habia escuchado jamas. Se dio media vuelta y nuevamente se fue para la planta del segundo nivel, tenia ganas de correr hacia el y decirle queno habia nada de que preocuparse y que el era el único pero no podia permitirme un desliz en este momento. Alec y yo nos movimos para el jardín de la parte de atrás de la casa y despues nuevamente hacia el bosque adentrandonos un poco.**

**-De acuerdo, ¿que quieres?-dije cruzandome de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Quiero una explicacion Allie-dijo con una ceja enarqueada perfectamente y con una sonrisa llena de sorna.**

**-No se a que te refieres...-respondí, aunque si sabía que explicación le debía a el, no entendia el porque de su exigencia.**

**-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero¡-dijo exasperado y muy enojado.**

**-No no lo se y a menos que me lo digas la verdad estamos perdiendo el tiempo-dije e intente caminar unos pasos de vuelta a la casa.**

**-¿por cuanto tiempo me viste la cara de imbecil?-solto la pregunta que jamás pense saldria de sus labios.**

**-¿que?¡-dije mas asombrada que cualquier otra cosa.**

**-dime Alice, ¿cuantas veces me dijiste "te quiero" y jamas lo sentias?-dijo, pasandose una mano por el rostro.**

**-Estas confundiendo las cosas¡-dije segura de mi posicion.**

**-¿Lo estoy haciendo?. entonces explicamelo, simplemente vine a eso...-dijo y suspire, esta iba a ser una larga tarde. Pero no importaba le tenía que explicar las cosas y dejarselas muy claras.**

**-Jasper y yo jamás tuvimos nada que ver, no cuando yo era tu novia, sabes que jamas te seria infiel.-respondi.**

**-¿y que dijistes, el imbecil este ya se la creyo?-dijo levantando las manos en un gesto tonto.**

**-Pues si me quieres creer o no es tu problema, yo nunca le haria algo a alguien que yo quisiera.-respondi decidida.**

**-¿Como puedes decir que me quieres si estas con el?-dijo en tono de suplica... ¿estaba suplicando ahora? Me acerque a el y tome sus manos entre las mias.**

**-Alec, tu siempre seras el primer hombre a quien yo he querido con toda mi alma...-dije.**

**-¿pero?-respondio.**

**-pero... Jasper... a el lo tengo clavado en el corazon, tatuado en mi piel y metido muy profundamente en mi alma...-respondi.**

**-¿eso quiere decir?-pregunto acariciandome la mejilla.**

**-Que a ti te quiero... pero a el... lo amo¡-y con eso lo abrace y supe que estábamos en paz.**

**Bueno mis niñas cap terminado... OMG¡ ¿que pasara?... mmmm espero que todo sea drama jajajaja **

_***construir castillos en el aire*:...**_**Bueno esta frase no es mía lo debo de aclarar... es una frase de mi bffs y la verdad la tome prestada... jijiji espero no te moleste gaby... mmmm yo se que no jajajajaja**

**se me cuidan y pzzz**

**nos leemos pronto.**

**las amo a todas**

**booboo**


	21. Demostraciones de Amor

Capítulo 21: Demostraciones de Amor

**Alice POV**

**La conversación con Alec se habia demorado mas de lo que yo esperaba, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, ¿y si el ya no deseaba verme?... ¿y si esto lo habia lastimado mas de lo que yo imaginaba?... ¿me comprendería si le explicaba que lo habia hecho por nosotros?.. ¿por un mejor futuro juntos?... ¿lo haria?, no estaba segura pero tampoco sucumbiria ante el miedo, Jasper siempre me ha pertenecido y de alguna forma yo a el, no soportaba la idea de que hubiera una barrera entre nosotros me estresaba mas de lo debido y si no arreglaba todo esto antes del amanecer... no queria ni pensar en lo que podia llegar a suceder... Con el corazon en la mano decidi que no seria cobarde, no esta vez. Ni siquiera toque a su puerta simplemete entre y vi como estaba sentado frente a la ventada, admirando la negrura de la noche. **

**-¿que haces aqui Alice?-pregunto sin voltearme a ver, su voz me lastimaba era tan distante y cortante. ****  
****-Vine a hablar contigo..-la voz me temblo y maldije para mis adentros esto no era justo. ****  
****-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar¡-dijo mas seguro y mas cortante... Como si eso fuera posible. ****  
****-Segun tu, porque yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte-responde ahora con voz mas monocorde. ****  
****-No es necesario, me quedo muy clara tu desicion, no te sientas mal por lo que tu corazon siente-dije en un tono demasiado apaciaguado... esto era tan estresante. ****  
****-Si, si es necesario, tu no sabes nada de mis sentimientos, no entiendes nada de mi corazon, por mucho tiempo ha estado latiendo por ti...-intente explicarselo pero me interrumpio. ****  
****-Detente, no sigas... ¿acaso tu novio no te espera... Alec?-dijo con dolor en la voz, esto estaba destrosandome. Pero ya era suficiente... ****  
****-Escuchame muy bien Jasper Hale, Alec fue solo una aventura en mi vida y a menos que desees que te patee el trasero dejame que te explique todo...-dije mas exasperada y hosca de lo que esperaba sonar. ****  
****Se volteo para encararme. ****  
****-De acuerdo, te escucho-dijo mas calmado y con una leve excitacion que mostraban sus ojos pero nada mas. ****  
****-Yo te amo... ¿me escuchas?...T E A M O ¡ solo a ti¡-dije y me acerque mas a el... con mirada cautelosa...me acerque al hombre que amaba mas de lo que alguna vez sabia iba a amar a alguien mas.**

**Cuando ya estuve a pocos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo decidi que mi objetivo principal debia ser cumplido, arreglaria las cosas y si para eso debia utilizar la manipulación o la persuasión estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Levante mi mano para acariciar su rostro pero no pude, su mano atrapo la mia por un momento inmesurable sentí que el miedo ambargaba mis sentidos y mi corazón pero trataria de cualquier forma. Me sorprendio ver que me jalo y me atrajo hacia su pecho, estaba en el lugar que mas deseaba y pertenecia, suspire de alivio al sentir su cercanía. Apoye mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro y rodee su cintura con mis manos, el me ciño a su cuerpo y por un segundo me sentí parte de el como si fueramos uno solo y eso solo hizo que un calor subía desde mi vientre hasta mis mejillas que ardieron al rojo vivo.**

**-Yo tambien te amo mi pequeña duendecilla, lo sabes ¿verdad?-preguntó al momento que pasaba sus manos por toda mi espalda y lograba que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi columna y me hiciera tiritar.**

**-Lo se, y te amo¡-volvi a repetir, estaba mas feliz que nunca.**

**Despues de varios segundos en esa posición alzo un dedo y atrajo mi boca hacia la suya y cuando sus labios rozaron los mios sentí desfallecer y de no haber sido porque me tenía ceñida a su cerpo tal vez hubiera caido pero no nuevamente me sostenía como siempre lo habia hecho.**

**En un movimiento que me desconcentro de mi meta me alzo en el aire e hizo que enroscara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y puse mi mano derecha en la parte de atras de su cabeza para atraerlo hacia mi y la otra la posicione flácida sobre su pecho para despues empezar a acariciar su cuello muy meticulosamente.**

**Separamos nuestros labios los segundos suficientes para tomar aire pero como siempre la sed de el me cegaba y nuevamente los uni de nuevo... por un momento me detuve a pensar que en realidad estabamos llegando bastante lejos lo cual era algo muy raro en Jasper. Despues de tantas caricias en su cuello, espalda y pecho empece a sentir como sus manos se tensaban un poco y los besos bajaban de tono sutilmente.**

**-Cielo debemos detenernos-dijo con la voz entrecortada.**

**Gemí por lo alto en sus labios. Maldito Autocontrol¡. Siempre que yo deseaba seguir el tenía que detenerse, pero no lo iba a permitir estaba segura de estas emociones que sentia cada vez que el me tocaba o me acariciaba o incluso el estar cerca de mi me ponia a mil. Me bajo del lugar tan placentero en el que me encontraba. A regañadientes me separe de el pero esto no terminaria aqui, mientras estaba sobre el sentí la fricción entre su miembro y mi intimidad y la verdad seria muy descortes de mi parte simplemente dejarlo con tan dolorosa erección.**

**-¿no me digas que piensas dormirte asi?-pregunte con una ceja arqueada viendo su tremenda emoción dentro de sus pantalones.**

**-Allie, no quiero... no puedo...-intento excusarse pero lo unico que consiguio fue balbucear y decir cosas incoherentes.**

**-¿que es lo que quieres decir?, Jazz no puedo entenderte...-me acerque a el en un intento de recorrer la poca distancia que nos separaba. Era un golpe bajo pero haria que este hombre se volviera loco con mi presencia y que me hiciera enloquecer entre sus brazos.**

**-Alice... yo no creo... merecerte-dijo y eso me dolio mas a mi de lo que seguramente le habia dolido a el reconocerlo.**

**-Eso no lo sabes, muchas personas no se ven con claridad, por favor Jasper estoy segura de esto...-dije con mas convicción de la que sentía y me llene de seguridad y mucha alegría.**

**-¿Que quieres de mi?-esa pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja pero la verdad la respuesta era muy facil asi que sin pensarlo respondi:**

**-a ti, a tu amor, quiero ser tuya para siempre, y quiero darte lo mas preciado que tengo porque quiero tener esto contigo y con nadie mas-sin mas precedentes fue el quien acorto la distancia y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y su beso fue feroz, muy exigente pero lleno de placer y una pasión que nos lleno de un calor muy embriagador.**

**-¿lo quieres hacer aqui?-pregunto y senti como la sangre subia a mi rostro.**

**-Mientras sea contigo cualquier lugar es magico-respondi dandole un beso mas corto.**

**-De acuerdo necesito un momento para arreglar esto-dijo mas para si mismo que para mi.**

**-No tienes que hacer nada por mi-respondí el calor palpitaba en mi centro y me estaba enloqueciendo.**

**-No, si tengo que hacerlo porque te lo mereces y porque quiero que sea una experiencia especial para los dos-la verdad eso me dejo un poco desconcertada pero no le puse atención.**

**-De acuerdo, entonces te doy unos minutos en lo que voy a mi habitación para arreglarme para ti-dije en tono sensual ocacionando que el cerrara los ojos ante mi caricia.**

**-Esta bien, nos vemos en cinco minutos... ¿te parece?-pregunto.**

**-Perfecto-respondí y dando brinquitos me dirigi a mi habitación. Corri a mi habitación para buscar el neglige negro que había guardado para este momento, desde el dia que lo habia visto en habia imaginado en mas de una ocasion a Jasper frente a mi comiendome y desnudandome con la mirada en ese mismo orden, Demonios¡ de nuevo el calor renacia en mi vientre y senti la necesidad de sostenerme de la puerta del closet, cuando pude recobrar la compostura decidi arreglarme para el, asi que entre al baño y me solte un poco el cabello y lo alborote lo suficiente para que se viera un poco sensual pero a la vez inocente.**

**Despues decidi quitarme el poco maquillaje que llevaba puesto y me puse solo lo suficiente para que pareciera natural y la poca iluminación que seguramente habría en la habitación de **_**mi**_** Jazz ayudaria para darle un buen tono a mi rostro.**

**Despues arregle el neglige y me dispuse a ponermelo, cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente completa y satisfecha con mi resultado me di un pequeño vistazo en el espejo y me lleve una gran sorpresa, estaba bastante ruborizada debido a que estuve imaginando interminables veces lo que sucederia en la habitacion de Jasper, eso me habia ocasionado el rubor y la verdad me veia acalorada pero debía calmarme no quería parecer una tonta delante del hombre de mi vida. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo disfrutar y que por supuesto me disfrutara.**

**Me puse una bata para cubrirme porque quería ser la mujer de Jasper pero no quería que nos pillaran en el acto.**

**Entojeci mas con ese pensamiento pero me apresure a salir de mi habitación y cuando estuve frente a la de el simplemente entre, el estaba frente a la cama y me miraba de pies a cabeza.**

**-Estas lista...-no era una pregunta simplemente la cosntatacion de un hecho.**

**-Si solo necesito un minuto-respondi y el me dirigio la mano para darme a entender que lo obtenia. Me dirigi al baño que habia dentro de su habitación y cerre un poco la puerta. Me vi nuevamente al espejo y me di cuenta que el sonrojo no bajaria era mas parecia elevarse y la verdad deje de intentar bajarlo, me quite la bata.**

**Me movi sigilosamente, salí del baño con un rubor en las mejillas bastante notable, lo sabía porque me ardía la cara. El estaba con su torso desnudo, admirando por la ventana. Me llene de seguridad y valentía y camine hacia el con decisión, rodee su cintura con las manos y le bese el hombro derecho, sentí como se erizaba ante mi contacto. ****  
****-No quiero lastimarte Allie. -Me dijo aun viendo atravez del cristal. ****  
****-Me lastimas mas si no me miras-conteste y con eso logre que volteara y admirar sus hermosos ojos azules. ****  
****-¿estas segura de esto?-preguntó rozando sus labios con mi cuello. Empece a respirar mas seguido. ****  
****-EStoy segura de que te amo y quiero estar contigo-respondí conteniendo la respiración. ****  
****-Yo tambien te amo-respondío y con eso me levanto de foma nupcial y me dejo en la cama de la habitación. Al ponerme con dulzura sobre las sabanas admiro verdaderamente mi neglige y empezaba a sentirme igual de deseada como antes. Me levante un poco.****  
****-Eres hermosa-dijo y se posiciono sobre mí. ****  
****-Eres el único-respondí y en ese momento nos fundiamos en un beso que sabia duraría por toda la eternidad.**

**Empezo a acariciar mis pechos y mis pezones erectos, los pellizco y los masajeo con sus manos, hizo que un gemido saliera de mis labios y senti como sonreia sobre mis labios, despues sentí como bajaba los tirantes de mi neglige y en acto reflejo me levante un poco, lo bajo lo suficiente para dejar mis pechos al descubierto y atrapo uno con su boca, eso me volvio loca y el gemido fue mas prologado.**

**-Oh Alice, me vuelves loco-dije contra mi vientre. Estaba tan sumida en el placer que no me di cuenta cuando el habia dejado mis pechos y habia desendido un poco hasta llegar cerca de mi intimidad.**

**En su recorrido dejo un camino de besos mojados que la verdad solo hacian que el calor en mi interior fuera mas intenso. Habia imaginado este momento en mis mas locos sueños pero no se habian acercado en nada al mar de emociones y sensaciones que estaba experimentando todo al mismo tiempo.**

**Senti como Jasper introducia un dedo dentro de mi. Eso me enloquecio aun mas y senti como me tensaba un poco. Eso me tomo desprevenida pero simplemente me deje llevar.**

**-Estas tan estrechas, estas muy caliente y por si fuera poco estas tan humeda.-dijo contra mis labios vaginales.**

**-Oh Jazzz...-solte en un gemido.**

**-¿que pasa pequeña?, ¿te gusta?-pregunto con voz cargada de deseo.**

**-S-si-sii¡.-logre responder.**

**-¿Si que?-maldición tenia tanto por expresar pero simplemente las palabras no salian de mi garganta.**

**-SI, me encanta-logre al fin. despues de jugar un rato con mi boton de placer se levanto y llevo sus gloriosos labios a los mios. Aun sentia mi sabor en ellos y eso solo logro que yo soltara nuevamente otro gemido.**

**-¿te excita, verdad?-pregunto a lo que yo solo solte un gemido mas esperando a que su pregunta fuera mas especifica.**

**-¿te encanta sentir tu sabor en mi boca..?-dije a lo que yo solo pude asentir.**

**-pues es mas sabroso de tus labios-respondi con los ojos volteados.**

**-No sabes lo que dices pero no lo debatire, esta noche seras mia para siempre.-dijo y senti que me mojaba solo de escuchar esas palabras.**

**-Siempre Jazz-dije y senti como al fin sus dedos salian de mi.**

**-Mmm, tu olor es adictivo-dijo miramdome a los ojos.**

**-Jazz?-pregunte, acababa de sentir el placer mas grande de mi vida pero sentia que deseaba mas y necesitaba mas pero el solo admitirlo me teñia de muchos tonos de rojo el rostro aparte que ya estaba sonrojada debido al placer que senti.**

**-¿Que pasa cielo?-dijo acercandose a mis labios.**

**-Quiero...mmmm... quiero-intente pedirlo pero era correcto hacer eso?.**

**-Dime, ¿que quieres?-dijo acariciendome la mejilla.**

**-quiero mas.-respondi al fin a lo que el solo estallo en carcajadas.**

**-¿Que te hace tanta gracia Jasper Hale?-dije cruzandome de brazos.**

**-Estas un poco loca si crees que ya termine contigo-respondio y yo solo pude guiñarle un ojo demostrandole cuanto me gustaba la noticia.**

**-Si, estoy loca pero deseo por ti..-respondi y lo atraje a mi para besarlo.**

**De nuevo senti la temperatura subiendo mas de lo debido. ahora si mi neglige se desaparecio de mi cuerpo con todo y mis bragas aunque el seguia con sus boxers. Senti como recorria meticulosamente todo mi cuerpo con nada mas que su lengua, una que me brindaba una brisa tranquilizadora y desesperante por el y por nadie mas.**

**-Mmmmm...-fue lo unico que pude decir en respuesta a sus caricias y a sus palabras de amor y deseo. Alguna vez soñe con este momento con el, muchas noches consulte con mi almohada la posibilidad de tenerlo asi solo para mi y era ahora que lo estaba cumpliendo. De nuevo estaba divagando entre mis fantasias y mis realidades pero de alguna forma todas se conectaban y formaban esa maravillosa laguna de emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos que me llevaban de extremo a extremo y que no me daban tregua para liberar todo lo que por dentro se estaba acumulando.**

**-¿te gusta asi?-pregunto acariciando mis pechos. Mientras sus labios atrapan mi lengua en su boca sus dedos atrapaban mi entrada para bombearla pero ya no era necesario.**

**-Amor, estas tan mojada, lubricada y delicada, eres unica preciosa y toda para mi...-dijo y yo en lo unico que podia pensar era en tenerlo dentro de mi.**

**-Jazz, callate y hazme mujer... tu mujer¡-logre articular y se deshiso de sus boxers para despues posicionar su miembro en mi entrada.**

**-Va a doler..-me advirtio pero no me importo me removi un poco mas para darle a entender que era invitado a entrar y que seria recibido con una gran sorpresa.**

**-Te amo, mi duendecillo seras mia de todas las formas posibles, jamas dejare que nada nos separe y esta es una de las muchas noches que gozare de tu cuerpo, de tu cercania de tu amor y tu ternura y que tu me tendras a tu disposicion y a tus pies porque desde este momento me declaro tu esclavo y tu dueño...-sin mas no puede objetar el hecho de sus palabras porque se adentro en mi. Cerre los ojos y me deje sentir.**

**Sentia que algo por dentro se desgarraba y como todo a mi alrededor se detenia para dar paso a una sensacion que no sabia como catalogarla. No lograba definir si era dolorosa o placentera hasta que tuve el valor de removerme lo que en verdad fueron unos milimetros pero que yo senti como si fueran metros.**

**-¿Estas bien?.-pregunto un poco asustado. No respondi y me movi un poco mas y Oh por Dios, esa sensacion era catalogada como la mas placentera del mundo.**

**-¿Quieres mas?-dijo de nuevo.**

**-Hasta la pregunta es necia-respondi y me movi aun mas insitentemente. Queria que todo el me embargara y me llenara de sus fluidos, queria sentirme y convertirme en las palabras que el habia pronunciado hacia unos momentos y la verdad de solo pensarlo me llevaba al limite.**

**En un movimiento muy energizante logre posicionarme sobre el y muy sincronizadamente me volte para quedar de espaldas hacia el. Sus manos estaban en mis caderas y hacian que sus embestidas fueran mas insitentes y profundas. tome sus manos y las entrelaze en mis dedos y las movi hacia mis pechos para que los acariciara, eso hizo que se levantara un poco y su pecho estuviera pegado a mi espalda y darme la oportunidad de recostarme sobre el.**

**-A...A...Alice¡... pre...preciosa... eres... tan... es...estrecha... deliciosa, maginifica-eran las palabras que soltaba entre susurros y jadeos en mis oidos. y eso solo incitaba a mi cuerpo mas al climax.**

**-Correte amor. Correte conmigo... llega junto a mi, quiero tocar el cielo con tus manos dentro de ti, vamos Allie, llega conmigo.-exigio mientras hacia sus embestidas mas profundas y recurrentes.**

**-Jas...Jasper...Jazzperrrrrrr¡-llegue al paraiso, a uno que demasiadas veces habia ansiado y que ahora era una ninfa dentro de el. Cansada, exahusta deje caer todo mi peso sobre su pecho y con su miembro aun llenandome quede ahi rendida.**

**-Oir mi nombre salir de esa forma de tus labios fue el acto mas sensual que he vivido en mi vida-fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedar satisfecha, cansada, llena y dormida.**

**Bueno niñas aL FIN LO TERMINE¡ jajaja weno en este cap les prometo la primera vez de Alice,,,,, estara muy emocionante y espero les guste.**

**Bueno despues termino de acutalizar, las amo a todas**

**nos leemos luego **

**bybybyby**

**booboo**


	22. ¿Me Amas? Demuestramelo¡¡¡

Capítulo 22: ¿Me Amas?... Demuestramelo¡

**Edward POV**

**No me di cuenta en que momento Bella se había quedado dormina en la cama, el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido, estar hablando con Demetri por tanto tiempo me habia permitido darme cuenta que en realidad Bella siempre me había pertenecido, incondicionalmente y que por cobarde había sufrido su ausencia, su distancia, su indiferencia pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado. Nuevamente habíamos renacido juntos desde nuestras cenizas como ave Fénix. Ahora ya no tenía miedo a volar porque sabía que ella estaría a mi lado y no me dejaria a Bella tan impasible tan quieta era un sentimiento muy calmante, parecía una pequeña mujercita indefensa a quien por mucho era mas fuerte que incluso mi primo Emmett, no podia estar mas en paz en este momento de mi vida y agradecía a todos por esto. Me sente a la orilla de la cama y segui contemplando a Bella, estaba tan metido en mis divagaciones que no me di cuenta en que momento estaba ya recostado velando su sueño.**

**-¿Edward?-una voz me sonsaco de mis cavilaciones.**

**-¿Que pasa Bella?-pregunte respondiendo a su mirada.**

**-¿Que haces?-pregunto.**

**-Contemplo lo que es mio...-respondi y acaricie su mejilla.**

**-Me valoras de masiado-respondio haciendo un lindo gesto de reproche.**

**-Te valoro muy poco...-dije con tristeza.**

**-¿Por que dices eso?-pregunto frunciendo su ceño y acomodandose para quedar frente a mi sobre su costado derecho.**

**-Bella, desde que hemos tenido la mayoria de edad he cometido error tras error para alejarte cada vez de mí, y ahora esto que paso hoy solo me demuestra que siempre estare inseguro de mi, y que soy un psicopata y un celoso que no puede confiar en nadie y que tengo miedo de que un dia te aburras de mí y decidas alejarte de una vez por todas.-respondí con toda sinceridad. No debia descartar jamás la idea de que Bella pudiera conseguir algo mejor que yo.**

**-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?-me dijo con ira.**

**-¿por que lo dices?-pregunte con duda.**

**-Por lo que me acabas de decir, no te niego que si eres un psicopata y un celoso pero a decir verdad son los pequeños detalles los que me hacen amarte. Se que un día confiaras en mí y en cualquiera que sea digno de tu confianza pero eso lo encontraras con el tiempo-repondío a mi pregunta con una sonrisa medio burlona.**

**-Gracias mi amor-repondi.**

**-Ahora escuchame muy bien Edward Cullen, tu no eres un juguete al que yo pueda manejar a mi antojo, ni tampoco estas aqui para mi diversion... bueno tal vez un poco de diversion si... pero después de eso tu eres el amor de mi vida y de ti jamas... esuchame muy bien jamás me puedo aburrir... Amor eres la razon de mi existencia, el centro de mi universo y aunque suene un poco enfermo si estoy loca pero es por tí asi que quitate las inseguridades y...-no dijo nada más un rubor demasiado encendido se apodero de su bello rostro de ángel.**

**-Gracias Bella lo se ahora me queda claro-respondí estaba más que feliz.**

**-De nada amor...-dijo con voz un tanto ronca. Esto era algo extraño.**

**-¿que era lo que ibas a decir?-pregunte sosteniendo su mirada.**

**-Na-nada...-logro responder con un nuevo rubor y rehuyendo mi mirada.**

**-¿Bella?-la regañe.**

**-¿s-s-si?-respondío.**

**-No seas tan niña...¿me ibas a pedir algo?-pregunte sospechando sus intenciones.**

**-¿Tal vez?-era más una pregunta que una afirmacion.**

**-Bueno, entonces dime... ¿que era?-pregunte.**

**-Bueno... este... yo... Edward... ahh olvidalo-estaba... ¿nerviosa?, ¿que diablos se traia en manos?, ¿que era lo que no podía pronunciar?**

**-No lo hare y a menos que desees dormir sola aqui empieza a decir lo que deseas-la amenace, algo bajo pero lo hice. Todo sucedió tan rapido, lo siquiente que note fue su cuerpo tibio, calido sobre mi y ella gruñendo en mi oido.**

**-Argg...¿es esa una amenaza?-pregunto mientras exalaba en mi oido. Algo que me hizo estremecer y que mis sentidos se despertaran a una velocidad vertiginosa.**

**-Tal vez...-respondí con una sensualidad que no fue premeditada pero que me hizo sonreír al instante.**

**-Estas tentando mucho a tu suerte, ¿lo sabias?-preguntó sonando malditamente sensual.**

**-¿Ahora me amenazas tu?-contraataque. A lo que secundo con un silencio.**

**-Ya Bella, dime que era lo que ibas a pedirme...-le seguí insistiendo.**

**-Emmm... bueno, yo quería pedirte que salieras de mi habitación...-dijo hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. He de admitir que esto no me lo esperaba, pronto mis sentidos se apagaron radicalmente.**

**-Si eso es lo que deseas...-respondí con la voz mas apagada.**

**-Te amo Edward-fue lo último que escuche antes de unos respiraciones cadenciosas y antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y la de mi corazon.**

**Bella POV**

**-Si es lo que deseas...-respondío y sentí como mi corazón caía al suelo hecho pedazos, escuchar ese tono de vos saliendo de sus labios, aquellos que me volvían loca era algo masoquista, pero aún asi este era un pequeño regalo que tenía especialmente para el, para que le quedara muy claro al fin que era suya y de nadie mas.**

**-Te amo Edward-fue mi última frase antes de fingir caer profundamente dormida. Despues de escuchar el "click" que hace la puerta de mi habitación cuando alguien la cierra corri como correcaminos a mi closet a buscar la prenda que hacía tanto tiempo la había comprado pensando en el. En Edward.**

**"**_**-Vamos Bella, debes escoger un atuendo si no no saldras de esta tienda-la duende como siempre me estaba obligando a hacer cosas que no quería pero igual era Alice y lo que ella decía se hacía de una forma o "otra", como ella le decía.**_

_**-Ya basta Alice, no quiero, entiendelo amiga por favor, no comprare nada-intentaba hacerla desistir pero era tan tonto, pobre de mi inteligencia inferior a la de ella.**_

_**-Ya lo sabes Bells, es por las buenas o... "por las malas", tu sabras lo que te conviene-dicho esto hizo que mis piernas temblaran y me dispusiera a admirar los hermosos conjuntos de lencería fina y demasiado sensual pero eso no las hacía menos.**_

_**Después de unos momentos me perdí por la tienda y mis pensamientos... ¿Que demonios estas haciendo Bella?, preguntaba una vocecita en mi cabeza. "Evitando que la duende me mutile" repondí en acto reflejo en mi interior. ¿Para que compras esto?, No tienes con quien o a quien lucirselo ¿o si?, "no no tengo y a la unica persona que quisiera que me viera asi... no puede" respondí nuevamente.**_

_**De acuerdo, era un poco enfermo y loco responderme en mi fuero interno pero era lo único que evitaba que cometiera homicidio culposo con la duende. Después de cambiar de pasillo y admirar el siguiente clave la mirada en un babydoll, negro tranparente, con pequeñas florecitas mas obscuras en lineas que hacían que la figura se marcara mas, de tirantes negros, tenía dos pequeños cordones uno en la unión de los senos y un en el abdomen para cerrar, la tanga era del mismo material que el babydoll, de verlo sentía mi rostro arder pero aún asi ese rubor no era nada en comparación con el siguiente que sufri debido al hilo de mis pensamientos. **_

_**Era mi cama, y... incluso imaginarlo era pecado, Edward estaba recostado en ella, con el abdomen al aire y solo con un bóxer negro cubriendo su masculinidad, y yo con ese babydoll, las caricias que el me producía y hacía estremecer todo mi cuerpo, estaba con la frente perlada en gotitas de sudor, de repente el espacio de la tienda se me hizo demasiado pequeño y la necesidad de ver a Edward se me hizo mas grande.**_

_**-¿Bella?-era la voz de Alice, me saco de mi ensoñación e hizo que saltara en acto de sorpresa.**_

_**-¿Te sientes bien?-aunque lo deseaba y lo necesitaba no podía responderle. **_

_**-¿Bella?-sentía la boca ligeramente seca.**_

_**-No me pasa nada, no seas exagerada, me gusta este-señale el babydoll que había sido el causante de mi estado actual.**_

_**-Wow, Bella... este es muy sexy-respondío la duende. Genial como si necesitara pasar mas vergüenzas.**_

_**-Lo se por eso lo escogi¡-respondí un poco exasperada.**_

_**-Bien, entonces este sera-respondío mientras le decía a la señorita que nos estaba atendiendo que lo envolviera. Camine a la caja registradora con la vergüenza impregnada en todo mi ser, no era nada correcto que una jovencita de quince tuviera esos pensamientos tan sexuales con alguien que era mayor que ella y claramente no se interesaba para nada.**_

_**-¿Bella?, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-era Alice, su voz sonaba cautelosa, esto no era buena señal.**_

_**-Claro Alice, sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras-respondí.**_

_**-¿En que o quien pensabas hace unos minutos?, ¿cuando estabas frente al maniquí?-maldición¡ lo había notado.**_

_**-Duende... eso es algo que jamás podrás saber-respondí con toda malicia.**_

_**-Pense que eramos amigas-dijo Alice con un puchero.**_

_**-Alice Cullen...¿estas chantajeandome?.-pregunte fingiendo asombro, no era la primera vez que Alice lo hacia.**_

_**-Talvez...-fue su respuesta.**_

_**-Algun día te lo diré amiga, te lo prometo-fue mi última palabra."**_

**Estaba frente al espejo del baño, sonriendo ante el recuerdo, ahora ya no era un jovencita de 15 años, era toda una mujer... su mujer, y podía decir que para siempre y mas alla de eso. Termine de arreglarme el cabello y me puse la gabardina que había arreglado para cubrirme después de todo, la intención era sorprenderlo a él no a todo aquel que se me apareciera por el pasillo. Nuevamente me di un ultimo vistazo al espejo y me puse la gabardina, cerre cada uno de sus botones y suspire, respire profundo y camine hacia la puerta y gire el picaporte, salí procurando no hacer ruido a pesar de que no puedo mantener un buen equilibrio con tacones decidí que sería un toque muy sensual asi que atentando contra mi propia vida me obligue a ponermelos, eche un vistazo para ver que no hubiera nadie y corri hasta su puerta. **

**La abri y un sentimiento de deja vu inundo mi cuerpo, si talvez eran los mimos escenarios, y esta vez el y yo juntos ahora si, pero eso no quería decir que la historia se repitiera esta vez si sabía quien estaba en esa cama, sabía a quien deseaba con toda el alma y por último sabía que el resultado sería mejor.**

**Edward POV**

**Estaba ya dispuesto a dormir, me había cambiado... Dios sabe cómo ya que sentía que mis acciones no estaban ligadas a los pensamientos de mi cerebro. Esta debería haber sido nuestra noche juntos... una noche que duraría por siempre y ella... ella... ¿me saco de su habitación?...¿Como diablos eso habia pasado?¡.**

**Estaba Derrotado la verdad no entendía para nada su comportamiento pero no la quería presionar sabía que en cuanto ella decidiera ser mía vendría sola lo único que rogaba al cielo era que no se tardara tanto o enloquecería e iría a buscarla a donde fuera. Ya en la imperceptible comodidad de mi habitación dejé que mi mente vagará por la laguna de pensamientos que había en mi mente. Recordé nuestra primera noche juntos... de nuevo¡, saltando las partes desagradables...donde grita el nombre de... no no iba a dormir incomodamente pensando en el. De nuevo comence a recordar el sabor de su piel y la dulzura de sus besos, deteniendome en cada detalle para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y poder dormir mejor. Esta vez me estaba adventurando en mi propia imaginación, recree un sin fin de escenarios donde podría hacerla mía y donde la haría gritar mi nombre hasta el cansancio y aun ams alla. El auto, el sofá, mi piano... Oh por Dios¡ se vería tan malditamente sexy si la pudiera poseer en mi piano, pero nuestro mejor lugar sería...**

**-¿Edward...?-era la voz de Bella, Demonios¡ había forzado tanto mi imaginación que incluso sentía sus manos sobre mi torso.**

**-Mi amor te deseo tanto...-fue lo que pude soltar con un poco de dificultad aunque debía admitir que era un sueño de lo mejor. Aún no tenía suficiente sueño y la verdad los escenarios y mi imaginación habían hecho que me excitara en un nuevo nivel... si eso era posible teniendo a Bella cerca. Empece a acariciar mi miembro tenía que desahogarme o enfrentarme a una ducha fría y la verdad no tenía animos para levantarme asi que opte por la primera opción. Dentro de nada empece a gemir y para poder venirme rápido y dormir tranquilo segui dejando que mi mente volará mas alto y empece a gritar el nombre de ella... de Bella.**

**-Oh Bella...-esto estaba dando resultados.**

**-Mmmm... Cariño estas tan húmeda...-esto si era de gran ayuda pero a lo lejos escuchaba una risita.**

**-Oh Dios harás que me venga...-logré decir entre tanto.**

**-No no haré que te vengas mas bien tu lo haces solo...-y de golpe abrí los ojos y juró por Dios que fue la mejor visión que hubiera imaginado...**

**Bella POV**

**Rebusqué por todo el cuarto a tientas hasta que lo vi, endemoniadamente sexy ahi recostado en su cama con el torso al aire, con los brazos flexionados, parecía un ángel guardián... mi ángel guardián, su respiración era un poco pesada, hasta podría jurar que un poco exaltada, viendolo detenidamente parecía que estaba en lo mejor de un... ¿sueño?, sonreía, con la poca luz parecia un niño durmiendo de lo mas feliz en su propio mundo.**

**De pronto empece a ver como el acariciaba su miembro por sobre su ropa, empece a reir como tonta, como que si nunca lo huebira visto y eso hizo q el sonriera en un momento crei que me había visto y esto lo estaba haciendo por parte de algún juego erótico o por su propia diversión y poder verme tan sonrojada como una fresa. Asi que decidi quedarme quieta y contemplarlo a decir verdad estaba muy escitada ante sus acciones, despues de unos minutos me di cuenta de que el seguia con sus ojos cerrados y acariciando ese monumental miembro que solo podia describir como perfecto. Cai en la cuenta de que estaba masturbandose, y eso no lo podia permitir, no si yo estaba aqui para hacerlo yo misma.**

**-¿Edward?...-mi voz sono un poco mas ronca, era debido a la gran escitacion que me estaba provocando, se removio aun mas.**

**-Mi amor te deseo tanto...-y pense que se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero el aun tenia sus ojos cerrados y seguia masturbandose, volvi a reir como tonta, pero tambien con un sonrojo que se atravesaba por todo mi rostro. ¿El estaba acariciandose pensando en mi?...Esto era irreal. Empece a ver como el casi llegaba al climax y eso me estaba molestando, porque no me dejaba hacerlo a mi.**

**-Oh Bella...-gimió y juro por Dios que senti como me humedecia.**

**-Estas tan húmeda...-Carajo¡ acaso lo habia visto...Solte una risita ante mi vergüenza, era como si el hubiera sentido mi excitacion.**

**-Oh Dios haras que me venga...-y esto debia llegar a su fin, si alguien haria que se viniera seria Bella real y no Bella Ficricia.**

**-No no hare que te vengas mas bien tu lo haces solo...-dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Al mismo tiempo que habria sus ojos de golpe y juro que por poco se muere de la impresion...**

**Bueno aki esta el inicio del lemmon... como alguien muy especial y una de mis lectoras fieles me lo pidio...weno espero haberte complacerte aun falta pero un anuncio no se cuando puedo actualizar o terminar el cap asi q les ruego un poco de paciencia y weno mis niñas las kero a todas **

**sigan comentando... xfizzzz**

**las kero...**

**booboocullen**


	23. Bella Ficticia Vrs Bella Real

Capítulo 23: Bella Ficticia Vrs. Bella Real

Bella Pov

-¿Bella...?-parpadeo mas de una vez para poder reconocerme.

-Veo que empezaste sin mí...-dije con un poco de burla.

-¿Amor?... creí que deseabas dormir...-empezó a balbucear.

-Si, eso quería pero en tus brazos, pero al parecer alguien más ocupa mi lugar...-dije con fingida indignación.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto con incredulidad.

-"Oh Bella, harás que me venga"...-dije intentando imitar pobremente sus gemidos.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto ahora con... ¿vergüenza?, parecía mas emoción...

-Es difícil no hacerlo, eres un gritón...-dije con fingido enojo. A lo que mejor me voltee para no encararlo y obtener un ataque de risa o por lo menos de admiración, digo por Dios el hombre estaba fantaseando conmigo.

-Es lo que tu presencia me provoca...-respondió halándome de la muñeca.

-¿De verdad?-pregunte con incredulidad. Volteando levemente mi rostro y encontrándome con sus esmeraldas.

-Claro que si...-dijo lanzándome a la cama junto a él. Acuno mi figura entorno a su cuerpo, mi cuello estaba sobre su brazo izquierdo y mi mano izquierda estaba entrelazada en la suya también mientras la otra mano de él se paseaba juguetonamente sobre mi vientre.

-Bueno yo me di cuenta de que "Bella ficticia" te estaba ayudando mucho...-dije con exasperación. Desviando mí visión de su perfecto pecho ¿Por qué carajos no me decía lo que deseaba de mí?

-¿"Bella Ficticia"?-pregunto con las cejas levantadas esperando mi explicación. Pero algo mas asaltaba mis pensamientos en ese momento y no me quedo más remedio que lanzar la pregunta esperando ser yo la ganadora…. Como siempre. Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Sabes tengo duda... quien es mejor... ¿Bella Ficticia o Bella real?- dije, a lo que pude observar como su ceño se fruncía, tal vez el no había entendido mi indirecta pero eso no importaba con eso me lance sobre él, la verdad haría que gritara lo que deseaba que le hiciera y que ganara la mejor, su imaginación o el realismo. La nueva posición me dejaba mucho de ventaja, sencillamente era mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, sentada a horcadas mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza, estaba demasiado excitada para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el partiéndome en dos con sus embestidas, pero debía ser paciente en todo caso no deseaba asustarlo o que me creyera lunática ante mi comportamiento.

-De acuerdo, esta era una faceta tuya que no conocía….-dijo entre besos que dejaba por todo mi cuello. Sonreí perceptiblemente, ¿él quería una faceta diferente de mi?... de acuerdo a mi dios griego lo que él deseo, después de todo…. A él no puedo negarle nada. Me levante apoyándome en su pecho, acariciándolo más bien dicho. Me pare junto a la cama como había hecho al momento en que lo encontré "_fantaseando"_. Me vio con incredulidad…. Y se apoyo en sus codos, levantándose levemente.

Me quite los tacones y le di una mirada altiva, el parecía aun no comprender, asi que decidí facilitarle todo. Levante mi pierna derecha y la situé sobre su pecho, ¿quería conocerme cierto?, De acuerdo iba a ser a mi manera.

-¿Qué esperas?-pregunte con mi mirada un poco deseosa. El levantó sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas.

-¿tus deseos?-pregunto, sugerentemente y con una sexy sonrisa.

-Bésalo, y con tus dientes quítame la media…-sonreí nuevamente, después de todo esta sería una noche interesante. El me sonrío, y me guiño un ojo, levanto mi pierna un poco más con su mano y la beso desde mi rodilla hasta mi tobillo…. Mala idea Cullen pensé para mis adentros.

-Alto…-dije y el dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me volteo a ver con incredulidad.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunto en tono juguetón.

-¿acaso dije que podías utilizar tus manos?-dije seriamente a lo que el dejo de sonreír.

-¿no…?-dijo con vacilación.

-Exacto dije con tus dientes, por eso recibirás un castigo-dije recorriendo con mirada lasciva todo su cuerpo.

-Dime, aceptare mi castigo como debe ser…-dijo y pude notar como sus pupilas se obscurecían aun mas, eso solo me puso más excitada de lo que ya estaba.

-De acuerdo, lo recibirás a su tiempo, ahora quítame la media y asegúrate que sea con tus dientes-dije sensualmente y la verdad no sabía de donde salía todo esto. Pero me gustaba extrañamente asi pasaba.

Esta vez hizo todo como yo lo deseaba y juro por Dios que casi tengo un orgasmo solo con la sensación de sus dientes sobre mi piel y su halito rozando cada parte de mi pierna derecha y eso me hizo fantasear despierta, sí; esa era la sensación que sus caricias producían en tan solo una fracción de mi cuerpo, lo recordaba perfectamente aunque mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia lo que en realidad sucedía, por segunda vez. Recordar lo que mi sistema nervioso sufrió esa noche me hacía babear y sonreír como tarada pero eso estaba bien ¿no?, al fin estábamos amándonos como la primera vez, aunque fuera un "_error_" en aquel momento le daba las gracias al cielo que mi estupidez me diera la mayor felicidad que había estado buscando y rechazando todo este tiempo junto a este maravilloso ser.

Termino su trabajo con más rapidez de la que hubiera esperado pero no me quejaba ¿de acuerdo?… Debía regresar a la realidad y hacer de mis fantasías mi nueva realidad, una en la cual los errores eran olvidados y el pasado ya no importaba. La media aún seguí entre sus dientes asi que se la quite y de nuevo me puse a horcadas sobre él, mientras lo besaba entrelazaba nuestras manos, nuevamente estábamos acostados, claro yo encima de él. La media iba y venía entre mis manos, mientras mis ojos se conectaban con sus esmeraldas. Deseaba excitarlo de una manera que no debería ser legal excitar. Pero hoy tenía ganas de complacerlo y jugar, hacerlo decir…. No mejor gritar mi nombre en cada gemido y proclamar todo el amor que me tenía, enloquecerlo con una sola mirada, y aprisionarlo en nuestro paraíso, aquel en el cual solo juntos teníamos las entrada abierta, mas no separados; y llenos de amor.

De acuerdo, estaba divagando mucho, pero amaba a este hombre con locura y lo único que deseaba era estar encerrada con él en un lugar donde nadie nos podía molestar, donde jamás seríamos interrumpidos, donde estar enamorados fuera más importante que cualquier otra cosa sobre esta tierra.

Había logrado distraerlo, eso lo sabía; eso era más que perfecto para lo que mi mente trastornada había logrado desarrollar a pesar de tenerlo aquí entre mis piernas, aprisionado como siempre debe estar.

Nuestras miradas aún estaban conectadas, y por supuesto era imposible perder este mágico momento, además era poesía lo que nuestras miradas destellaban: amor, deseo, anhelo, esperanza y por sobre todo adoración porque tanto él para mí era mi dios griego pagano y yo tal vez era una simple mortal que estaba a su lado por bendición divina pero al final aquí estábamos.

Logré mi cometido, amordazarlo contra los barrotes de la cama.

En el momento en que lo estaba dejando como mi prisionero decidí que lo mejor era evitar su mirada, me daba pánico saber que este comportamiento podía ser rechazado por su parte aunque después de todo había sido el quien me había estado retando para ser un poco traviesa y si es que esto podía considerarse una simple travesura o mi deseo por jugar con él, con su excitación y con su mente a punto de colapsar.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?-fue lo que me saco de mi ensoñación cuando me rebusco con la mirada.

-¿de qué hablas?-intente hacerme la desentendida.

-No conocía tu parte perversa Bells….-dijo mientras me devoraba el cuello, yo aún seguía a horcadas sobre él, y el intentaba estar a mi altura aunque las ataduras no lo permitieran.

-¿te gusta?-pregunte al momento en que sentía que un rubor muy peligroso subía a mi rostro.

-Me encanta, siempre que seas tú quien me aprisione, este será mi juego favorito…-juro que sentí como mis bragas se mojaban más de lo que ya estaban y sentía como mi excitación resbalaba por mis muslos.

-Demonios Bella, huelo hasta aquí tu excitación… vamos amor, entrégate, vuélveme loco…-dios si este hombre seguía así, no podría contenerme del todo. Pero si no quería tampoco.

-Vamos Cullen , pídemelo¡-sobe nuestros sexos, mientras nuestras respiraciones se volvían mas erráticas.

-No juegues conmigo pequeña, estas medias no aguantaran con mi deseo por poseer tu cuerpo-se formo una sonrisa de tonta en mi boca, lo tenía tan poseído que en cualquier momento nuestras posiciones podían cambiar y estar yo a merced de el.

-No me tientes, ahora Cullen pídemelo, ruégame- nuestros sexos seguían roazndose.

-Quitate las bragas…-mi corazón se paralizo en ese preciso momento. Yo aun estaba con mis bragas y bueno para ser exactas…. MI CONJUNTO COMPLETO. Y el ya estaba sin sus boxers, de verdad que estaba hoy demasiado traviesa. Pero es normal teniéndolo a el cerca, que me comporte de esta forma.

-¿eso quieres?-pregunte en un jadeo mientras me quitaba el negligle por encima de mi cabeza.

-QUITATELAS¡-ordeno, y no pude hacer mas que su deseo una orden indiscutible.

-Si mi amor, domíname¡ o termina dominado…-dije con una sonrisa sexy. Me levante un poco y empecé a quitarme las bragas.

-Sería relativamente fácil dominarte si no te hubieras puesto juguetona Swan-dijo con exasperación pero su voz aun ronca de la excitación. Y mis bragas por deseo divino estaban ya en mis manos.

-Tu me provocaste…-dije en un susurro. Mientras le pasaba mis bragas frente a su nariz…

-Recuérdame hacerlo mas seguido…-dijo mientras intentaba percibir mi olor mas fuertemente.

-¿quieres mis bragas Cullen?-dije mientras jugaba con el, le acercaba las bragas y cuando estaban a una distancia relativamente corta las alejaba.

-Prefiero tu coño en mi boca…-y ese fue el detonante.

-Recuerda amor, que tu lo has pedido…-dije mientras escalaba por su torso desnudo y escultural. Estaba juguetona y el me estaba volviendo loca. ¡que mas que complacerlo¡

Cuando pude acomodarme, fue mi intimidad en su boca, mis piernas alrededor de sus hombros, mis manos entrelazadas en sus cabellos y hundiendo su rostro en mi entrepierna.

-Te juro que es el néctar mas preciado para mi…-logre distinguir de sus gemidos y de los mios mezclados en una noche salvajemente erotica.

-Calla esclavo…-dije y segui gimiendo. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero no quería tener un orgasmo en su boca, quería tener un orgasmo en su polla. Con cuidado me baje de mi posición, muy lentamente, hasta que mis nalgas toparon con su miembro, estaba grueso, hinchado y solo para mi.

-¿Por qué carajos te has quitado?-pregunto con el cejo fruncido y el enojo a flor de piel.

-No será tu boca quien me de el primer orgasmo…-dije y tome su miembro entre mis manos. Lo empecé a acariciar como si fuera el tesoro mas grande. Pero también tuve una idea. Si el me había disfrutado con la boca … ¿Por qué yo no?

Levante la mirada y trate que saliera a una simple advertencia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¿Swan quiere golosina?-dijo, y sonrio jodidamente sexy.

-Swan quiere jugar…-dije en tercera persona y simplemente meti su miembro entre mi boca. El sabor era el mejor, la mejor golosina que jamás había probado, y esta iba a ser una de las muchas noches en las cuales lo podría disfrutar solo para mi.

-Oh… Dios… Me… Harás… Acabar… Bella¡-grito, pero yo simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, mis caricias eran lo mejor de todo. Quería que estuviera perfecto para mí. Lo solte cuando sentí que pronto acabaría, aunque debía admitir que tenia muchas ganas de probarle su corrida, todavía teníamos la noche por delante para disfrutarnos de todas las maneras posibles.

Nuevamente me acomode a manera que nuestros sexos quedaran en friccion. Y una vez mas decidí volverlo loco. Lastimosamente no fue por mucho tiempo.

-Isabella, te juro que si no me montas, quebrare los barrotes y lo hare por ti.-Oh dios ahí estaba mi dueño, el primero que me había reclamado, aquel a quien siempre le pertenecí, el primero que supo hacerme sentir lo más placentero en toda mi vida, nuevamente hoy me reclamaba como suya, y yo estaba mas que dispuesta a cerrar el trato con sangre de ser necesario.

Su miembro estaba entre mis manos y lo posicione en mi entrada. Yo deseaba hacerlo lo mas dolorosametne posible para poder expandir el placer pero no eran los deseos de mi dios griego pagano. Muy ágilmente levanto sus caderas y logro que su miembro se enterrara en mi sexo.

-Aaaaahhhhh¡-no me importaba si toda la maldita casa me escuchaba este hombre me ponía a mil y no podía dominar mis acciones involuntarias.

-¿te gusta no es cierto?-pregunto, pero yo solo era consiente de sus embestidas, con aquel garbo que solo el poseía y que a pesar de estar atado él aunque tenía un gran poder sobre mi.

-Responde¡-ordeno.

-Siii…-embestida- me…..-embestida-encanta¡-embestida.

-Dilo, dilo mi amor, grítalo, que todos sepan que eres mía.-en ese momento nuestras miradas se conectaron, de puedo deseo, de puro placer.

-Soy tuya….-logre articular pero no era suficiente para el.

-Mas alto Swan, no creo que alguien te haya escuchado…-dijo y sentí como pellizcaba uno de mis pezones. Lo entendí.

-¿Cómo te has desatado?-pregunte entre gemidos.

-te dije que no iban a aguantar con mi deseo…-dijo con vos malditamente ronca de excitación.

-Hazme tuya Edward…-rogué, si ya estaba desatado pues entonces que me poseyera.

-Cabálgame…. Hazlo¡…. Cabálgame¡-dijo y nuestros pechos se pegaron, con su brazo derecho me atrajo hasta su cuerpo como intentando fusionarlo en uno solo, y con su mano izquierda me pellizcaba mi trasero.

-Oh si, Edwaaaaaaaardddddddd¡-dije mientras brincaba sobre su sexo.

-Sigue mi amor, termina conmigo, llega al paraíso conmigo….-suplico mientras hacia que nuestras caderas se fundieran en el orgasmo entre sus estocadas y mis brincos. Logramos llegar al orgasmo.

-AAaaaaaaaaahhhhhh¡-fue un grito entre los dos, nuestras voces quedaron fundidas en un eco que pareciera no tener fin jamás. Cai rendida entre sus brazos y poco a poco logramos llegar a recostarnos aunque el aun dentro de mi.

-Eso fue…Gracias mi amor…-dijo mientras me devoraba el cuello a besos.

-Eso no ha terminado, aun no has respondido a mi pregunta…-susurre sensualmente a su oído.

Me levanto un poco para ver mi expresión pero solo fui capaz de darle una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Esa fue la Bella Real…-dije y pude escuchar como un rugido salía de su pecho.

-Me encanta cuando Bella real se conecta con la Ficticia…-dijo y roto nuestras posiciones, ahora yo estaba bajo su cuerpo y completamente dominada. Beso mi mandíbula y creo un camino de besos por todo mi pecho, bajando a un ritmo jodidamente lento que solo me torturaba y hacia arder mi sexo. Dios acababa de tener uno de los mejores orgasmos con el y aun seguía con deseo de que me poseyera de las mil y una formas que sabía el podría. Su boca rozo mi vientre.

-ahora será tu turno de contestarme….-ronroneo cerca de mi sexo y pude sentir como un nuevo orgasmo empezaba a atacarme.

-¿cu..cual…?-pregunte con miedo.

-¿te gusta mas correrte en mi polla, o en mi boca?-y eso fue todo, empezó a besar mi clítoris y morderlo con delicadeza y yo no hacia nada más que gemir, después de todo esta seria una noche para recordar, y una para nunca terminar….

PERDON PERDON PERDON…. LO SIENTO PERO AKI ESTA TERMINADO.

No tengo nada mas que agregar que solo LEANLO Y DISFRUTEN….

Las amo a las niñas que me han seguido fielmente y por ustedes que decidi terminar el fic, aunq aun le falta un poco les digo que ya casi llegamos al final jejeje… pero pronto subiré mi nueva historia… asi que gracias y nos leemos en el next cap…

Las amo

booboo


	24. Epilogo:Una noche placentera, un futuro

Capítulo 24: Epilogo:Una noche placentera, Un futuro mágico.

Edward POV

Eran ya más de las siete de la mañana, había despertado hacía ya unos diez minutos pero simplemente la alegría que embarga mi corazón en este momento era demasiada como para poder dormir tranquilamente, al fin la niña que se había robado mi corazón a tan temprana edad había aceptado cuidarlo con convicción, no lo podía creer, Bella; _Mi Bella_, al fin había aceptado que me amaba tanto como yo a ella, aunque si nos poníamos a comparar yo la amaba aún más, era demasiado el tiempo que había vivido sin ella, aunque me siento como un completo imbécil por no haber tenido la valentía de demostrarle a Bella y al mundo que esta niña era, es y será la dueña de mi corazón…. Esperen¡, ya no puedo referirme a ella como a una niña, hacía poco más de un año, la había convertido en mi mujer…y hacia unas cuantas horas nuevamente lo había hecho, Maldición si¡ pero ahora con la diferencia que esta vez ella si estaba consiente de quien era quien le proporcionaba celestial placer… MI MUJER… el solo mencionarlo me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo, muchas veces había soñado con despertar, después de una noche de pasión, junto a ella, mi ángel y que por supuesto ella supiera quien era el que ocupaba el lugar junto a ella.

Ahora que lo analizaba, los últimos días habían dado forma, aunque extrañamente, a este pedazo de cielo que estaba gozando en este momento junto a mi mujer, esto no podía ser mejor, ¿cierto? Aunque si alguien conocía la fórmula para hacer esta felicidad incluso más gozosa, por favor que me diera la receta. Reí estruendosamente. En este momento podía afirmar que yo era el bastardo más afortunado del maldito universo, la mujer que ame siempre y que amare siempre me amaba por igual y me lo demostraba igualmente. Eso me recordaba… dentro de poco despertaría a mi ángel para darle los buenos días como se lo merece.

Después de todo, según Dídima el desayuno se sirve a las nueve y media en punto de la mañana y si mis cálculos eran exactos tenia exactamente dos horas para hacer gritar a mi mujercita y dejarla satisfecha por el transcurso de la mañana aunque no estaba muy seguro de que por la tarde no le diera su respectivo tratamiento estilo Edward Cullen.

Mierda¡ solo de imaginármelo se me ponía condenadamente duro. Mejor empezar con los buenos días para Bella, no deseaba presentarnos tarde para el desayuno. Rodé un poco sobre mi costado y quede de lado, frente a ella. Me acerque lo suficiente y comencé a besarle el lóbulo de su oreja, ronroneo como gatita, joder¡ eso tentaba demasiado mi autocontrol pero aun así la mañana seria productiva, de eso no había duda….

_

* * *

_

Diez años después….

Bella POV

-Ya Basta…-no podía concentrarme, se suponía que debía levantarme para poder arreglar a Renesmee y Adam para llevarlos al colegio. Mis bebés, gemelos, una parejita desde luego hermosa. Tenían siete años de edad, aunque por algunos minutos Adam era el mayor lo cual lo hacía sobreprotector con su hermana así como al celoso-impulsivo de su padre. Edward me había pedido que nos casáramos exactamente seis meses después de que nuestra relación se estabilizo aunque aún recuerdo cada momento demente que viví en la casa de mis abuelos a raíz de este enfermizo pero apasionante amor que siento por él y nada más por él.

-No puedo Bella, jamás tendré suficiente de ti-Edward técnicamente sollozo esas palabras en mi oído y eso no podía ser más erótico. Aunque amaba su forma de despertarme todos los días desde hacía once años, muchas veces por su culpa los niños llegaban tarde al colegio o él llegaba tarde al trabajo.

-Ya basta Cullen, tengo que llevar a tus hijos al colegio, y donde les pongan retardo me las pagaras…-sisee con un tono de picardía, aunque sabía de sobra que el disfrutaría su castigo, el simplemente rio, su cuerpo vibraba sobre el mío y eso no me podía llenar de más paz.

-Vamos amor, unos minutos no serán tan malos…-rogo mientras seguía sobre mi besando cada parte de mi cuello y acariciando el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. Sentir su aliento tan cerca y tan tibio me hizo estremecer. Aunque sabía de sobra que Chicago podía llegar a ser bastante frio en cuanto a su clima esto era de veras exasperante, aunque no me podía quejar, mi adorado esposo siempre lograba que durmiera satisfecha y muy calientita. Reí incontrolablemente.

-Te recuerdo que las últimas sesiones no han durado "unos minutos", apenas si he dormido esta semana ¡-eleve mi voz una octava más.

-Aun así no te escucho quejarte ¿o sí?-se separó un poco de mí y clavo sus esmeraldas en mi rostro, me derretí al instante, lo único que podía percibir era amor, lujuria, pasión, ternura, cariño, y millones de emociones más que me dejaron con una sensación de calidez en mi interior y unas ganas de tumbarlo de espaldas y posicionarme sobre el nuevamente. Pero debía ser fuerte por mi hijos, digo no es lindo que castiguen a los pequeños solo porque sus papis mantienen sus hormonas como si fuesen adolescentes y no puedan mantener las manos alejadas del cuerpo del otro.

-y no lo hare, pero de verdad, los gemelos no pueden llegar tarde hoy-dije con convicción y logre sacar mi cuerpo de su agarre y escabullirme al cuarto del baño.

-Me las pagaras Swan, si estos días tus horas de descanso han sido mínimas ten por seguro que hoy no te dejare ni recuperar el aliento-siseo en clara amenaza, una que pude escuchar perfectamente aun con el sonido de la ducha corriendo. Cuando termino su amenaza no pude evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginarme lo que me tendría deparado el caliente de mi marido para esta noche, aunque me excitaba y se me erizaban los pezones de solo pensarlo.

Era increíble que a pesar del tiempo la pasión entre nosotros fuese tan intensa e insaciable como el primer día que estuve entre sus brazos. Termine de bañarme y me arregle, cuando Salí del baño ya estaba completamente arreglada, y pude ver que Edward había arreglado la cama y ya no lo veía por ninguna parte, pensé que estaría en la cocina molestando a Sue, camine hacia el armario donde guardaba todos mis zapatos, ya que me gustaba siempre tentar a Edward y un par de tacones para que estilizaran más mis piernas era siempre un arma poderosa. Me quede viendo a la estantería donde estaban todas las cajas de zapatos, ya que era ahí donde los guardaba. Pensando y admirando cada caja, aunque Edward muchas veces se quejaba de todo el espacio que estas cajas ocupaban siempre lograba que desistiera de sus alegatos al mostrarle que con cada par teníamos una ardiente historia que siempre terminaba con el haciéndome gritar su nombre hasta quedarme sin voz. Situación que volvía loco a mi esposo y lo desinhibía aún más. Sonreí pícaramente, necesitaba un par de zapatos que lo dejaran sin palabras. Me había arreglado con un conjunto de vestido corto azul strapple con un hermoso broche en el lado derecho justo debajo de mi busto, así que mi mejor opción eran unas zapatillas de tacón alto y un listón azul que le daban el toque perfecto y sexy que buscaba, y para un final perfecto deje mi cabello suelto formando una cascada de rizos muy linda. Que sabía a Edward le daría más morbo ya que sabía que ese peinado, según él, me hacía ver más joven, niña e inocente. Sonreí maliciosamente y me puse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había junto a mi tocador. No me percate de su presencia hasta que lo sentí justo detrás de mí, nuevamente sentía su respiración en mi nuca y un estremecimiento tan conocido para mi recorrio todo mi sistema nervioso poniéndome alerta y muy deseosa de su cercanía y sus caricias.

-Aléjate de mi Cullen-le advertí, un paso mas y su pecho estaría cernido a mi espalda y podría sentir cada uno de sus musculos acariciar mi piel.

Pero mi adevertencia y mi tono de voz no fueron suficiente para hacerlo desistir de cualquiera que fuese su idea en ese momento, sus dedos; dedos de pianista, grandes y estilizados; se enredaron en mi cabello dándole un masaje muy placentero a mi cuero cabelludo. Un nuevo estremecimiento se formo en mi cuero cabelludo, recorrio mi espina dorsal y se instalo hasta mi vientre bajo haciendo que mis pezones se pusieran durísimos y mi autocontrol volara muy lejos de este mundo.

-No puedo Sra. Cullen, el querer tentar mi voluntad y mi autocontrol con este vestido y estos zapatos tiene un precio ¿sabes?- ronroneo en mi oído, y juro por dios que tuve un orgamos, o estaba muy segura de ello ya que mis piernas parecían de gelatina y de no ser porque tuve la brillante idea de recostarme en supecho lo mas seguro esque el suelo hubiese sido a donde habría ido a parar mi cuerpo.

-Yo…no se de que me hablas…-dije, bueno mas bien gemí, no puedo manejarme bien si mi marido esta seduciéndome o mas bien manejándome a su antojo, aunque en este sentido no me quejo; digo ¿Quién lo haría?

-Vamos Bells, admitelo y juro que te dejare ir-casi pude percibir que había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y eso fue todo, ¿queria jugar?, de acuerdo yo también me podía poner "_juguetona" _después de todo quien soy yo para negarle algo a mi amado esposo, eso me convertiría en mala esposa y no quiero eso. Claro que no…

-Mas vale que te comportes Edward necesito ir a dejar a los niños al colegio-fire un poco sobre mis talones y fije mi mirada sobre la suya, sonreí pícaramente y me encamine a la puerta. Camine con toda la seguridad que pude ser capaz pero no fue suficiente de repente sentí que el vestido se me aflojaba y ya no me ajustaba tanto al cuerpo, lo adivine muy fácilmente, el muy tramposo me había bajado la cremallera hasta la mitad de la espalda. Gruñí.

-¿No te cansas de molestarme?-pregunte aun dándole la espalda y con mi mano derecha sobre el domo de la puerta.

-Es increíble que después de once años juntos aun no te des cuenta que adoro verte enojada-camino hacia mi y me tomo por lo hombres hasta hacerme voltear y verlo de frente.-me pone duro verte temperamental nena-susurro en mi oído e hizo que cerrara los ojos y apoyara mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el me envolvía en sus fuertes brazos y terminara de bajar mi cremallera.

-Edward… no puedo… los niños-logre decir con mi respiración mas pesada.

-No te preocupes Bells, hoy se fueron con Sue y Harry- hizo que mi vestido cayera al suelo y me beso en la coronilla, caí en la cuenta, me había engañado y me estaba completamente acorralada. Nuevamente mi esposo me había ganado, aunque yo ganaba más en realidad.

-Eres un tramposo-dije mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello y lo acercaba hacia mí con violencia, y lo besaba con ímpetu.

-Te prometí que te castigaría pequeña tramposa-sonrio mientras yo lo besaba con más ansias.

-Cállate Cullen y hazme el amor-flexione un poco mis piernas y tome impulso para subirme sobre él, rodee su cintura con mis piernas y lo bese con violencia deseando convertirnos en uno nuevamente.

-Vivo para servirte Bella, y para hacerte el amor todo el día- sonrió contra mis labios y después camino hacia la cama donde me tumbo.

-¿Y tu trabajo…?-logre preguntar nublada por el deseo.

-Llame a Jasper, una mentirilla blanca no hará daño amor- sonrió y se abalanzo sobre mi haciéndome gemir y rodear nuevamente su cintura con mis piernas invitándolo a entrar en mi.

Después de llegar al extasis una vez mas, me recosté sobre su pecho, cansada pero satisfecha.

-Edward…-gemi su nombre sobre su pecho y frote mi nariz sobre su pecho.

-dime Bella-dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-Te Amo… y cada día te amo mas…-bese el lugar donde esta su corazón y pude escuchar como latia frenéticamente.

-Yo también te Amo Bella, y no podría vivir sin ti mi amor.-dijo besando mi coronilla, me arropo en sus brazos y en las sabanas de la cama, después de todo era su dia libre, los niños no vendrían hasta dentro de unas pocas horas y el hombre mas hermoso que podría imaginar estaba aquí a mi lado dándome todo el amor posible.

Cuando desperté, me encontré sola en la cama, ya era de noche lo podía percibir, estaba obscuro. Busque a Edward con la mirada, aunque me costo acostumbrarme a la obscuridad lo logre y recorrí muy meticulosamente hasta ver el ventanal que daba al balcón abierto y la silueta de mi marido sin camisa y apenas unos pants negros cubriendo de su cintura para abajo, mordí mi labio inferior y Salí de la cama, me puse mi albornoz y camine hacia el haciendo el menor ruido posible, lo abrace por detrás y apoye mi mentón en su hombro derecho, rio, su risa me daba calor. Su risa me transportaba a años atrás cuando éramos niños y el simple hecho de estar juntos lo hiciera reír, me jalo hasta ponerme frente a el, su pecho pegado a mi espalda. No podía centrar mi atención en nada mas que no fuese su bello rostro. La curiosidad me estaba matando.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-pregunte incrédula al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

-No es gracia, es felicidad amor, nada mas que felicidad…-dijo y me besaba con ternura en los labios, yo lo miraba hipnotizada mientras el levantaba la mirada y con suavidad y yo embobada lo seguía. Lo que vi a continuación me dejo pasmada. Sin respiración y no pude mas que hacer una gran O con mi boca.

-Edward…-dije en un susurro que el comprendió a la perfección.

-Lo se, es hermosa… pero no tanto como tu-dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y esta vez era el quien apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro derecho.

-Es luna llena…¿cierto?-pregunte con duda. No era que yo supiera mucho sobre las fases de la luna.

-Si, la única testigo de nuestro amo, de nuestra pasión-lo escuche con mucha atención aunque no entendía sus palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunte un poco avergonzada por no conocer lo que el obviamente sabia de sobra.

-Hace doce años exactamente entregaste tu cuerpo a mi en una noche de luna llena, y hace once años me entregaste tu corazón, nuevamente en una noche igual-dijo un poco sonrojado y yo no pude mas que dejar que el nudo en mi garganta se deshiciera y mis ojos no desbordaran las lágrimas, el recordaba cada detalle de esas noches tan especiales en nuestras vidas juntos. Lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme y besarlo con pasión, ternura y amor, un amor que había sobrepasado todo los obstáculos que nosotros mismos nos habíamos impuesto a nuestros corazones. Lo empuje dentro de la habitación y con mis pies cerré los ventanales. El simplemente me veía con una cara de incredulidad que me hacía estremecer.

-Te amo Edward, siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare y como dices solo la luna es nuestra única testigo del amor que nos profesamos.-las palabras que salían de mi boca eran directamente de mi corazón.

-Yo también te amo Bella, y asi será siempre angel mio-dijo estirándome en la cama.

Y asi nos entregamos nuevamente el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma como siempre lo hacíamos desde hacía tanto tiempo. La luna fue la única que supo de nuestro primer encuentro, y la única que conoce nuestra pasión, la única que sabe de nuestros amor verdadero y la única que será por siempre nuestro amuleto.

FIN.

* * *

He aqui el final. (sad sad =') ) bueno niñas hasta aqui llega esta historia, les agradezco a todas por esperar tanto, lo se perdon por la tardanza, pero espero que esto les guste, les aviso que continuo con las demas historias, aunque no las actualizare mañana mismo si procurare hacerlo en el transcurso de esta semana asi que les pido un poquititiito mas de paciencia por favor. Les agradezco por su apoyo ya que sin ustedes la historia no hubiese llegado hasta aca, he de decir que estoy que salto de la alegria como pelota de goma por la felicidad de mi primer fic terminado, mi primer bebe que ha llegado a su final pero los demas siguen y aunque estoy llorando a mares por el final estas lagrimas son de alegria tambien por la celebracion de mi fic terminado...

quejas, abucheos, tomatazos, los vulturis?... pido piedad XD... bueno nos leemos en las demas historias

las amo mucho

booboo


End file.
